I don't want realism
by RomaX
Summary: "No quiero realismo. Quiero... ¡magia! (Mitch riendo) ¡Sí, sí, magia! Trato de darle eso a la gente. Le tergiverso las cosas. No le digo la verdad. Le digo lo que debiera ser la verdad. ¡Y si eso es un pecado, que me condenen por él! ¡No encienda la luz!" "A Streetcar Named Desire" by Tennessee Williams
1. Chapter 1

_**I don´t want realism**_

 _I don't want realism. I want magic! [Mitch laughs] Yes, yes, magic! I try to give that to people. I misrepresent things to them. I don't tell the truth, I tell what ought to be truth. And if that is sinful, then let me be damned for it! – Don't turn the light on!_

" **A Streetcar Named Desire" by**

 **Tennessee Williams**

Blanch, Blanch, Blanch. Yo quiero lo mismo que tú. Ojalá y pudiera regalarle al mundo esa mentira que les diera felicidad instantánea, aunque fuera por un momento.

Cierro el pequeño libro que contiene la obra que me enloquece y ha marcado mi vida por una oración. El mundo es una verdadera porquería. Si no hubiera gente que nos regalara la magia que necesitamos para continuar viviendo en este maldito mundo lleno de realidades dolorosas, seríamos simples mortales.

En cada ocasión que me permito perderme entre sus letras y ese mundo decadente que me regala una bocanada de aire, al percatarme de que el mío es menos injusto que ese, pero no por ello me enceguece al punto de no darme cuenta de una nauseabunda realidad.

Me asquea el hecho de pensar en la realidad, no la soporto, me repugna. Desde que tengo memoria es algo con lo que he tenido que lidiar, pero para mi fortuna y la de la humanidad, Dios me ha dado los medios suficiente para inventarme el mundo en el que quiero vivir. El dinero no lo es todo, no lo consigue todo, pero lo maquilla lo suficiente como para hacerlo medianamente soportable.

Me levanto a prepara una taza más de café, otro de lo elíxires mágicos que ayudan a controlar mi alma, apaciguarla y confortarla. Con la taza humeante entre mis manos me puedo regalar un instante de observación. Desde el balcón puedo observar el mundo desde el mágico filtro del clima brumoso de esta ciudad. Es alucinante, verlos a todos desde aquí, ver el mundo a mis pies.

Desde aquí dejo que los sentimientos recorran cada palmo de mi ser, los dejo poseerme y disfruto cada descarga eléctrica que me producen. Es una sensación tan placentera como dolorosa. Siempre ha sido más fácil entregar mi corazón que mi intelecto, mis pensamientos son la posesión más preciada que tengo. Sólo una vez sentí la confianza de abrir mi mente a alguien y esa persona decidió no valorarlo. Aquél que no sabe que tiene un tesoro en sus manos no merece poseerlo.

Yo sí sé reconocer un tesoro cuando lo veo y pero el problema es que soy un coleccionista incontrolable y sí ese tesoro se presenta ante mí deberá ser mío cueste lo que cueste.

Invadido por esta sensación, mi cuerpo me orilla al pensamiento y a la reflexión. El mundo no se ha dado cuenta que la magia no es espontánea, debe ser creada y preservada, mi misión en la vida es salvaguardar la mía, pero si un tesoro invaluable aparece, no puedo permitir que sea mancillado, despilfarrado o dilapidado. Para eso estoy aquí, la única misión en la vida de cualquiera debería ser el encontrar la manera de ser feliz, de lo contrario no merece lo que se le ha dado.

Tomo asiento en la mesa de café que se encuentra en mi balcón. A pesar del frío, disfruto sobremanera el poder sentir el aire fresco golpeando mi rostro. A lo lejos observo a un hermoso perro jugar en el parque. Son pocas cosas las que a final de cuentas valen la pena en este mundo y las personas no son una de ellas, son sólo contadas excepciones las que merecen ser observadas y apreciadas. Infortunadamente estoy rodeado de personas que no valen ni un instante de mi pensamiento. Nací en un mundo que está habitado por humanos repulsivos y funestos.

Observo con detenimiento mi alrededor, los lujos que me han sido otorgados, la comodidad y el silencio que me puedo dar el lujo de poseer. He creado el mundo en el que quiero vivir, la magia de la que me quiero alimentar todos los días y nada ni nadie logrará que cese en mi empeño por conseguir la que al mundo le ha sido arrebatada.

Sonrío al escuchar la línea de pensamientos que me han surgido, pues en realidad me importa poco la forma en el que mundo y sus humanos vivan. Si ellos perdieron la magia no es mi problema, la única responsabilidad que tengo es la de preservar la mía. Mi padre voló en pos de sus sueños a pesar de que el mundo considerara que lo que hacía estaba mal, no me importa hacer lo mismo. Es mi magia, es mi mundo, es mi sueño.

El clima es tan agradable para mí que decido tomar mi abrigo y caminar un poco, necesito un cigarrillo y nunca me he permitido fumar dentro de mi espacio vital. Comienzo mi paseo por la Quinta Avenida y es algo que me reconforta sobre manera a pesar de mi reticencia a salir de mi espacio, el saberme un completo desconocido en este micro universo me brinda un remanso de paz y confort. Nadie sabe quién soy, a ningún ser sobre la faz de la tierra le importa saberlo y así soy feliz.

Un transeúnte tras otro me evaden sin siquiera mirar. La prisa a la que camina esta ciudad le impide ver nada. Mientras espero la señal para cruzar una de las calles, miro de reojo a una de las miles de cámaras de las que está plagada la Gran Manzana y que le brindan a la sociedad moderna, una falsa sensación de seguridad. Miro al mundo de frente sin que ellos se percaten de que tengo el poder de cambiar sus vidas, como tampoco reparan en el ojo del gran hermano que les observa sin que se den cuenta.

Mi pensamiento vuela de nuevo hacia un punto obsesivo en mi cerebro, los reflectores y la vida pública; los políticos, artistas e intelectuales que viven por y para ello. Comparo sin detenerme pues me parece fascinante la sensación de poder que el anonimato me brinda y me compadezco de aquellos que tienen que estar bajo la mira con consciencia de que no son más que un producto a vender, regidos por la ley de la oferta y la demanda.

A esos personajes que viven bajo los reflectores les he analizado por años, son miles que aparecen y desaparecen en el firmamento mediático sin consecuencias aparentes, pero que evidentemente las tienen; destruyen vidas y micro universos en pos de la gran vendimia de sueños.

La caminata ha sido más larga de lo previsto y me he perdido en el mar de pensamientos que esta ciudad siembra en mi mente. Sin percatarme he llegado a uno de eso aparadores de las cadenas televisivas en las que uno puede observar desde la calle al presentador de noticias, como si de una gran pecera o zoológico mediático se tratara.

Ellos se ponen ahí, les gusta ser observados en vivo o a través de la pantalla. Time Square es un ejemplo vivo de ello. Entre más grande la pantalla, más satisfechos de sienten.

Mi recuerdo viaja hasta aquél momento en el que fui atraído por la magia de la televisión al igual que cualquier chiquillo. Me preguntaba si en el momento en el que encendía el aparato, ellos trabajaban para mí y si en cuanto lo apagaba, los mandaba a descansar. Con esta fantasía viví un tiempo hasta que mi padre me arrebató del sueño. En ese momento me pareció inverosímil que ellos, quienes fuera que estuvieran atrapados en esa caja, no estuvieran a mi disposición. Recuerdo el terrible berrinche que le valió a mi padre un sinnúmero de juguetes para acallarlo. Aún así, esa sensación de impotencia me ha perseguido desde entonces.

Desde aquél día pasé cientos de horas tratando de apresar a alguna de las estrellas que aparecía en la caja mágica. Cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y lograba que en mi imaginación, aquéllos hicieran lo que visualizaba, que un capítulo de mi serie de caricaturar favorito terminara de tal o cual manera. Un día le pedí a mi padre que me comprara a Mickey Mouse porque no quería que la película que vi terminara como lo hizo.

Él rió con mi ocurrencia y sólo atinó a decir: "Cuando te lleve a Disneyland te podrás tomar una foto con él." Y efectivamente reposa sobre la chimenea de mi departamento en un ostentoso portarretratos, mi histórica foto con el personaje.

En mi afán de coleccionar cosas terminé por comenzar a coleccionar momentos. Le pedí a mi padre una cámara y todos los aparatos que sirvieran para grabar, quería atrapar un momento, un instante y capturarlo para siempre.

Hace muchos años, un par de estrellas centelleó frente a mis ojos., ¿personajes o personas? Difícil labor la de distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Evidentemente sé que los actores representan a personajes ficticios, sé distinguir a la perfección una cosa de la otra. No estoy loco como para no hacerlo, pero en ese instante vi algo más, algo que en el resto no se podía distinguir. Entonces vino la epifanía, algo en el mundo valía la pena, ellos poseían algo único e irrepetible.

Busqué hasta el cansancio algo similar, cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, pero me fue imposible encontrarlo. Había antecedentes en la historia y eso me aterró. Ninguno de sus antecesores había logrado alcanzar la magia. Todos lo habían echado a perder en el camino.

¿Dios me ha hablado y me ha dado una misión? No lo creo, firmemente guardo la convicción de que mi labor es meramente terrenal y mundana, deben aprender y yo junto con ellos. Todos debemos aprender a manejar el peligroso tesoro que se ha puesto en nuestras manos, ellos poseen uno y yo tengo otro.

He aguardado con paciencia a que ellos se percaten del valor de lo que poseen, pero ha sido inútil la espera y no pienso permitirles que sigan los pasos de sus antecesores. Veinte años se dicen rápido y sin darse cuenta han pasado ¿y qué han hecho con ese tesoro? Si algo no tolero es el despilfarro y la dilapidación. No me refiero al dinero que me sobra, lo que no soporto es que los que fueron bendecidos con un regalo divino sean capaces de desaprovecharlo, ignorarlo o tirarlo a la basura.

A los tocados por los dioses no debería permitírseles poseer tesoros divinos cuando sus manos son tan torpes. En su momento fueron los reyes o papas ostentando falsos poderes y regalos divinos, hoy yo puedo identificar los verdaderos regalos de los dioses que han sido puestos en manos incompetentes.

Ellos tienen uno, el más valioso y preciado. No lo saben o por aún, lo ignoran y han luchado para deshacerse de él. La ira invade mi cuerpo de sólo pensarlo, no conozco a nadie que lo posea, no sé de nadie que lo haya rechazado con tal vehemencia.

Voy a mostrarle al mundo lo qué pasa cuando un simple mortal es capaz de jugar con un regalo divino, voy a enseñarles a ellos a valorarlo. Esa es mi misión. Durante años me he preguntado ¿por qué precisamente esa deberá ser la razón de mi existencia? y lo ignoro, desconozco el por qué, sólo sé que lo es. Quizás en su momento algunos pensarán que he perdido la razón. ¿Puede un loco percatarse de su locura? Si sé que estoy loco, ¿lo estoy?

No me importa saber que para el mundo mis pensamientos y actuar parezcan sórdidos, no me interesa la opinión del respetable. Yo no soy la estrella aquí, los reflectores no estás sobre mis ojos.

New York en estos días se sentía como casa. Siempre le había gustado que nadie supiera quién era. Un rostro como cualquier otro entre miles de rostros comunes. En todos estos años había aprendido a que ninguno notara su presencia. A algunos les molesta ser un don nadie, pero para sus planes nada mejor que eso.

Apagó el cigarrillo y guardó la colilla en el bolso izquierdo de la gabardina, no quería llamar la atención y menos por tirar basura a mitad de la calle.

Alzó el cuello de la gabardina en un gesto típico de quien se cubre del frío, sin embargo este pequeño gesto guardaba una doble intención, resguardarse del intenso frío y cubrir lo que pudiera de su rostro.

 **VUELO 796**

 **LONDRES-NY**

Mi cabeza reposa sobre mi mano y mi mirada se pierde hacia la oscuridad de la nada. Son tantos vuelos, tantas millas que he recorrido de ida y vuelta sobre mis pasos que seguramente habré dado varias vueltas al mundo montada en un avión. La otra mitad de mi vida la he perdido encerrada en un estudio de grabación encerrada en esa jaula de oro mediática de la que quise escapar sin éxito alguno. Son tantas horas perdidas en el encierro que después de escribir un poco no me queda otra opción que pensar.

Las personas anhelan la vida que tengo y no saben lo que es. En ocasiones me imagino sentada en un gran escaparate en el que el mundo entero puede observarme y yo no puedo más que permanecer ahí como objeto de ornamento para su entretenimiento y diversión. "Es un trabajo como cualquier otro" me repito hasta el cansancio para ver si en algún momento realmente llego a creerlo, pero realmente no lo es. Mi vida ha sido de todo menos común y por más que no haya estado entre mis planes o haya sido el más lejano de mis deseos, es lo que es.

Recuerdo aquél día en el que leí ese artículo y a mi estómago vuelve de inmediato la sensación de ira, pero a la distancia y con la cabeza fría, quizás él tenía razón cuando dijo que en ocasiones yo parecía un estúpido maniquí con la boca entreabierta. Eso es lo que soy, ni más ni menos y a la vista de todos. El primer día que me vi envuelta en esta vorágine no supe qué hacer y a palos de ciego he aprendido a utilizar el peso de mi oponente a mi favor, hoy he aprendido a manejarla, a que trabaje para mí o de lo contrario acabaría conmigo.

Tantos años dejándome llevar por la corriente, permitiendo que mi vida estuviera en las manos de cualquier otro menos en las mías. Durante mucho años me sentí incapaz de manejar mi vida, de tomar el control y dirigirla, pero era un espejismo. Ahora sé que poseo la inteligencia y astucia suficientes para hacerlo por mi cuenta. A pesar de que nunca he tenido la cordura suficiente pues soy presa fácil de mis impulsos y mis manos siempre han estado encadenadas por el miedo, ahora he logrado controlar varios de esos aspectos. Poco a poco comienzo a disfrutar de los frutos.

Viví atemorizada por todo, mi baja autoestima me ha orillado a exigirme al máximo en el trabajo y por ello no pude parar, no sé hacerlo y ahora no quiero hacerlo. Si me detengo tendré que confrontarme con mis demonios y sé que no podré luchar contra ellos. La soledad es uno, la falta de amor en mi vida otro. Tantos seres humanos que han pasado por mi cama sin dejar huella; ellos, ellas… nadie. La soledad es la única que me acompaña por las noches después de acostar a mis hijos y platicar con mi hija; nadie a un lado, nadie al otro, soledad y más soledad me rodea.

Desde mi última separación no he querido que nadie toque mi cama o mi cuerpo. Me siento vacía, indefensa, sola, pero aún así no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarme. Mi único refugio es trabajar como bestia, caminar en línea recta sin detenerme, irme a ninguna parte, pero irme, mantener el movimiento y esperar. Esperar a que algún día algo cambie.

Trato de dormir un poco pues esta carrera de pensamientos dolorosos y autodestructivos no me va a llevar a ninguna parte y encerrada en un avión, menos opciones tengo para tratar de distraerme. Quizás leer un poco mientras espero a que el sueño me alcance, pero al poco tiempo me descubro montada en un carrusel de pensamientos que no cesa. La memoria trabaje de manera misteriosa y en mi mente es peor pues decide de manera aleatoria qué recordar y qué no.

Quizás sea mi reciente rompimiento el que me lanza a esta carrera de análisis, pues de alguna manera trato de encontrar los porqués, las razones del cúmulo de fracasos personales que me han tirado a la carrera irrefrenable de trabajo que pareció mi única vía de escape. Nuevamente me descubro huyendo de algo en mi vida, es evidente que no sé hacer otra cosa que eso.

Hace muchos años me descubrí en un evento en el que no tenía la menor idea del por qué debía estar ahí. Me di cuenta que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar, a ese medio y que debía huir de ahí, poner tierra de por medio si no quería acabar con mis días en ese estúpido circo de tres pistas como títere o payaso de entretenimiento. Y eso era lo que hacía yo en ese evento, ser una atracción. Tomé a mi hija, mis maletas y huí a casa, lo más lejos que pude de los reflectores, las cámaras. No puedo negar que esa vía de escape me proporcionó la sensación de felicidad que buscaba. Fui feliz, muy feliz por un tiempo, me sentí liberada, pero el hombre es un animal de costumbres y no me percaté de eso, nuevamente había caído presa de un impulso irreflexivo. ¿Qué diablos haría ahora con mi vida?

Lo conocí a él, un tipo que de primera vista me pareció insoportable y de segunda peor. Me lo presentaron algunos amigos pensando que la depresión en la que me encontraba podría encontrar paliativo en la cama de alguien. Fui presa nuevamente de una de mis tantas trampas, pues el hombre era irrefrenable, bestial en todos los aspectos, comía bebía y gastaba sin mesura, lo que al tiempo que me pareció repulsivo, terminó por mostrarme un espejo en el que me quise reflejar. Comí, bebí y fumé hasta el cansancio, me olvide de la apariencia y viví. Fui feliz, a pesar de mi primera impresión, pero no era él, era yo y mi espíritu en fuga los que realmente se sintieron liberados. A final de cuentas, nadie ha sido culpable de mi locura, no ha habido más responsable que yo en el desastre de mi vida.

Nada dura para siempre y la realidad golpeó a mi puerta un día, el abismo se encontraba frente a mí y me aterrorizó. Dos embarazos fallidos, el descontrol absoluto y mis constantes relaciones dañadas. ¿Soy yo la que las daño o siempre busco a la manzana podrida para pudrirme a su lado? No lo sé, pero es una constante en mi vida. Me gustan los chicos malos y las mujeres feas. Esa soy yo y cuando trato de huir de alguno de ellos, termino en las garras de un hombre estúpidamente bueno y aburrido. No conozco el punto medio, no sé encontrarlo.

Ahí apareció el padre de mis dos hijos, una tabla de salvación apacible y monótona. A pesar de haber sido producto de solo un par de encuentros, nuestra relación se presentó como caballero andante con reluciente armadura. Nunca me he considerado una damisela en apuros, pero lo quiera o no, he sido salvada en más e una ocasión por alguien.

Heme aquí, con dos hijos y cerca de un hombre aburrido, pero buen padre. Por lo menos he logrado darles buenos padres a mis hijos, uno de los pocos triunfos que me puedo adjudicar, no sin antes sentir que ha sido el destino el que ha influido en ello y no yo. Los abortos son una prueba de eso, bien pude haber tenido dos hijos con ese hombre del que no quiero ni recordar su nombre, no sé cómo pude pensar que una relación así podría traerme algo bueno. Soy un desastre, mi vida personal siempre lo ha sido y mi madre me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio, pero soy incapaz de verlo, me dejo llevar por el momento, no veo a futuro aunque lo intento. El futuro siempre ha sido una gran mancha negra en mi visión.

 **CENTRAL PARK WEST**

 **NEW YORK**

Los atardeceres desde mi balcón me proporcionan una sensación de tranquilidad mezclada con nostalgia de no sé qué. Me desespera mis infructíferos esfuerzos con el instrumento, sacar acordes medianamente decentes de mi guitarra parece una proeza. Llevo horas en el intento y parece curioso que pueda ser tan malo para tantas cosas en la vida, incluido este maldito instrumento.

Me descubro perdido en más pensamientos que en la labor de sacar un acorde decente. Mi bolg de notas reposa en la mesita de alado, más lleno de garabatos que de verdaderas ideas y con sus hojas amarillas me recuerda que me gusta más escribir que aprender a tocar un instrumento. Creo que es para lo que único que realmente sirvo.

La espectacular vista desde mi terraza a Central Park y su lago más grande me recuerdan que he tenido suerte en la vida. No me puedo quejar; fama, mujeres, dinero y amor. Éxito en todos los sentidos. Mis hijos son el mayor tesoro que poseo, el mejor regalo. Pude haber cometido muchos errores, pero a pesar de ello el destino me ha premiado en demasía. En su momento creí merecer eso y mucho más, mi soberbia no me permitía ver más allá de mis narices, pero hoy las cosas han cambiado. No ha sido la vida, he sido yo mismo el que he echado a perder todo bueno que he tenido, pero a pesar de ello he sido premiado y bendecido.

Mi matrimonio se ha ido al demonio por miles de factores de los que la mayor parte he sido responsable. Sé que las parejas son de dos y que en los cimientos de las ruinas quedan la vida de ambos, pero debemos reconstruirnos y reinventarnos por nuestro hijos. Ella ha sido la mejor de las mujeres en muchos sentidos, es la madre de mis hijos y eso la hace única en el universo, pero no es "la" mujer. No sé si realmente lo creí en algún momento de mi vida, no sé siquiera si en algún momento realmente me importó. Yo fui su segundo intento pero para mí definitivamente fue el único, no pensé pasar por un fracaso de esta magnitud. Nunca quise creer que yo tendría que pensar en que ella sería una más de muchas posibilidades, era ella y ya.

Ahora no hay nada de eso, no sobrevive más que la civilidad. Afortunadamente puedo jactarme de haber escogido a una mujer inteligente como la madre para mis hijos. No voy a regalarle al mundo un espectáculo, ha sido suficiente con que mi vida y mis errores estén en boca de todos. Yo sólo me retiraré de este matrimonio cuando ella me lo pida, no tengo pensado volver a cometer el mismo error volviéndome a casar. Ante el mundo yo seguiré siendo su esposo hasta que ella decida lo contrario, antes que nada soy un caballero y eso es algo que he decidido dejar en sus manos.

Las vacaciones en ocasiones no me sientan del todo bien, no puedo dejar de pensar que debería estar con mis hijos disfrutando de las olas, pero han decidido pasar esta época con su madre. Son meses de receso en los que debo pensar en qué enfocar mi tiempo, son días aciagos en los que las horas pasan lentamente sin que nada les ataje el recorrido. Los vecinos deben odiarme porque hasta yo mismo me canso de escuchar el instrumento que llora cada vez que lo toco.

Dejo la guitarra de lado y tomo mi bolígrafo, quizás algún pensamiento brillante logre llegar a mi mente por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Mi mirada se pierde en lontananza en busca de algo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que busco, pero espero encontrarlo.

Repaso en mi mente y las imágenes comienzan a aparecer una a una; mi familia, mi esposa, mis hijos, mi pasado. Cuando estamos imposibilitados para ver el futuro, el único camino que nos queda es esperar que el viento del pasado golpee nuestras alas en espera de que nos ayude a batirlas con suficiente fuerza para emprender el vuelo, pero no puedo esperar y sucumbo a la tentación de mirar atrás y simplemente contemplar el pasado. Nunca he sido fanático de las reminiscencias, pero hay ocasiones en que son inevitables y cuando la claridad de memoria obliga a no olvidar, es prácticamente imposible ignorarlas.

¿Qué hecho mal? ¿Qué hice mal? Aparentemente nada, sin embargo los resultados me demuestran lo contrario, pero no alcanzo a vislumbrar los alcances de mi estupidez. Soy humano, común y corriente como cualquier otro y a pesar de ello no puedo evitar la sensación de fracaso que amarga mi garganta. Soy un perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra, de pies a cabeza y de uno a otro costado. Siempre le he temido al fracaso y lo he confrontado en muchas más ocasiones de las deseadas. "Todo está mal" me repito para tratar de convencerme de lo contario, para que mi cerebro encuentre las justificaciones necesarias. En ocasiones el método falla.

Los amigos de toda la vida y las amigas ocasionales tampoco son un aliciente en estos momentos, quisiera no estar tan solo, pero en ocasiones parece necesario. Si no hubiera apartado mi vida de los vicios quizás hoy día sería una piltrafa humana, pero en ocasiones me pregunto para qué lo hice, qué sentido tiene vivir tan sanamente. "Mis hijos" parece ser la respuesta correcta, pero el vacío en mi alma en el fondo me desmiente, si ellos hubieran sido la verdadera razón, ¿sentiría esta tristeza y soledad?

Seguramente el mundo vea en mí un ideal de belleza, fama y fortuna, pero se equivocarían terriblemente si realmente lo creyeran. Sé que así lo consideran, ahora soy parte de la historia viva de su realidad, pero desconocen el resto. A pesar de que me parezca un cliché pavoroso el de la atormentada vida de la estrella, es casi inverosímil para mí el que nadie se detenga ni un instante a analizarlo con detenimiento. ¿Por qué el hecho de tener un reflector sobre el rostro, una cámara rodando o dar un paso sobre un escenario, parece envolverlo a uno en un manto mítico? Es estúpido, banal y vacío. Eso sólo demuestra la infinita estupidez humana y su pobreza de espíritu.

Yo formo parte de ese gran circo, lo sé y me aborrezco por ello. Aunque sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no lo busqué, que no me perdí en las veleidades del triunfo, la fama y la fortuna. Las amo, lo sé. Lo que aborrezco en realidad son sus consecuencias y esas sí que no las preví.

Hay una práctica que me parece deleznable si la pienso a consciencia, pero que me encanta realizar de cuando en cuando en medio de mi soledad. Me asomo por mi balcón y desde las alturas observo a la gente transitar debajo, lejos de mí, tan pequeños e insignificantes. En ocasiones me gusta decirme que es porque quisiera ser uno de ellos, pero la verdad en el fondo es que no es así. Disfruto sentirme por encima del promedio, de la gente común, del resto. Me gusta sentirme único e inalcanzable.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mi rostro, pero me niego a mentirme a mí mismo en la soledad de mi casa, me gusta vivir así. Soy rico, atractivo y famoso, no soy como los demás. Un gruñido en mi estómago me vuelve a la realidad. "Quizás sí soy un poco como todos los mortales."

 **AEROPUERTO JFK**

EL cansancio de las horas de vuelo es ostensible en mis extremidades y la sensación terrosa en mis ojos. El mal humor va aparejado a ambos, así que prefiero no pronunciar una sola palabra cuando finalmente soy recibida por mi asistente en la sala de llegada.

Los malditos trámites de migración son horrendos y castrantes, a pesar de estar volviendo a mi propio país, tener que aguatar ser tratada como extranjera. Es otro de los karmas con los que he tenido que cargar toda mi vida. Que mis compañeros se burlaran de mi acento británico y que los ingleses me trataran como ladita yanqui. Nunca he sido ni de aquí ni de allá y en ambos países se encargan de recordármelo incesantemente, a parte de que sea el único tema de interés en los círculos mediáticos. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir el motivo por el cual puedo manejar o en ocasiones se me sale sin pensar cualquiera de los dos acentos? Pareciera que no he hecho nada más importante en mi vida que eso. Nuevamente me hacen sentir como estúpida, pues parece que no hay más interesante en mi historia que eso.

Seguramente mi asistente ha leído en mi rostro el cansancio y la molestia pues ha decidido no abrir la boca en todo el trayecto. Finalmente tengo que ser yo la que rompa el silencio y solamente lo hago hasta que he encontrado un atisbo de paz.

-¿Ya hablaste a mi casa para avisar que he llegado? ¿Cómo están los niños?

Ella seguramente tiene terror de articular palabra pues únicamente asiente y pierde la mirada en su estúpida libreta de notas. Odio la maldita libreta que pretende manejar mi vida línea por línea, pero yo me he vendido para eso así que se supone que no debo quejarme. Ya quisiera ver a cualquier mortal brincar de gusto cada vez que un maldito extraño te diga qué, cómo y cuándo hacer algo. Es evidente que estoy cansada, pero no solamente es mi cuerpo el que se siente agotado, mi mente está a punto de secarse y trato de convencerme de que lo único que necesito son unas vacaciones. Termino por articular esta última parte sin esperar respuesta.

-Necesito unas vacaciones.

Yo sé que la chica no tiene culpa de nada, pero en cuanto abre la boca la detengo de inmediato. Para comenzar, yo tengo en mi cabeza la lista de todas las actividades que tengo que realizar en este viaje, así que no necesito que me las recuerde y en segundo lugar, yo sé más que ella, pues hay cosas que ni siquiera figurar en su estúpida libreta. Con que tenga la reservación hecha en el lugar en el que le pedí, con eso me daré por bien servida, no quiero ser yo la que resuelva ese tipo de nimiedades.

Me dedico a mirar por la ventana, al parecer es lo único que puedo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ser una simple espectadora de la vida que corre allá afuera. El tráfico infernal de esta ciudad me recuerda el por qué no anhelo volver a ella, es más, el por que le rehúyo cada vez que puedo. Su imagen aparece de repente en mi mente y tarto de bloquearlo. Esta maldita ciudad no hace más que recordármelo, es tan él. Viví muchas experiencias aquí antes de conocerlo y aún así, lo único con lo que la puedo relacionar es con él y me maldigo por ese estúpido primer impuso.

Me auto convenzo de que a pesar de los años que han pasado, algún residuo de costumbre debe permanecer latente en mí. "Fueron muchos años" me digo y me lo repito en un par de ocasione y es suficiente, pues me recuerdo que hubo mucho más malo que bueno. A la luz de las cámaras todo podría parecer distinto, los reflectores deforman la realidad como una burda atracción de espejos de un circo de mala muerte, es ver la vida a través de un espejo cóncavo, deforme, lejano de la realidad. Nada más lejano a nosotros que eso, nada más falso que esa percepción deforme. ¿Por qué recordarlo en este momento? Porque estoy en su maldita ciudad, tan falsa como él, tan artificial como la historia inventado por la gente acerca de nosotros.

Me obligaron, la vida o el destino nos forzó a soportarnos por tantos años. Fuimos títeres de la maquinaria sin cabeza, de ese monstro más aterrador que cualquiera en nuestro programa, "el dinero". Si la fama deforma y destruye, el dinero corroe lo poco que quede. Sólo aquél que lo ha vivido lo sabe, el mundo fantástico que se ve en una pantalla o en el escenario no es más que una fantasía, un trampantojo y detrás de eso; trebejos, alambres y mentiras que sostienen los escenarios que la gente adora.

Y ahí están las cámaras esperando por mí a las afueras del hotel acompañados de innumerables fans. Me digo en repetidas ocasiones que la gente no tiene la culpa, que ellos son presa fácil del circo mediático, pero qué culpa tengo yo de eso. Tantos años no han logrado borrar la huella. Cuando trato de analizarlo me arrepiento, yo nunca he estado de su lado, nunca he estado en sus zapatos, es más, nunca he encendido el televisor para ver otra cosa que no sean noticias, así que me queda muy difícil entenderlos.

Al bajar de la camioneta, de inmediato me veo inundada de imágenes en las que no me reconozco, yo no soy esa que ha posado en más ocasiones de las que logro recordar. La mayoría esas imágenes tienen una vergonzosa antigüedad de más de quince años, todas del mismo personaje y además me las siguen restregando en el rostro en espera de que me sorprenda o alegre de ver que no somos capaces de superar nada, de que vivimos anclados a un pasado asedo y obsoleto.

Respiro profundo y en ocasiones me queda difícil bloquear la sensación que esto me produce, que es igual a cuando me entrevistan y me hacen exactamente las mismas preguntas. ¿De verdad no he hecho nada más interesante que esto? La respuesta parece ser evidente, no lo he hecho. Así que firmo todo con la mejor cara que puedo a pesar del cansancio.

Una vez que logro traspasar la barrera habitual, finalmente logro llegar a mi habitación para tratar de encontrar mi centro y equilibro. Cualquiera puede perder piso con todo esto.

Lo único que deseo en este momento es quitarme este disfraz de estrella, llamar a mis hijos y lavar con un baño de espuma toda la porquería que se adhiere a mi piel cada vez que este personaje se apodera de mi vida. Muchos pudieran pensar que lo pedí, que lo soñé, que lo busqué, pero no es así. Yo quería escapar de mi maldita realidad y probé lo que tuve a mano; drogas, alcohol, sexo, cambio de peinado, romper con las reglas y leyes. Todo lo intenté y una más de las trampas en las que caí presa fue en la de la representación. ¿Cómo podía huir de mi vida, como podía alejarme de ese ser que aborrecía y que era yo misma? La actuación fue la única salida que me pareció viable. Me decían que dejaría de ser yo misma, que al representar a otro me liberaría. Nunca mayor mentira se ha dicho, un actor nunca se libera de sí mismo ¿a dónde puedes ir que no estés tú? Por el contrario, te cargas de los males de tus personajes, sus maleficios y traumas, sus despojos invaden tu cuerpo por tiempo indefinido y no hay exorcismo que funcione. Somos títeres, marionetas de los creadores y en este medio peor, somos objetos desechables. Pero no sé hacer otra cosa, en la vorágine del tiempo descuidé mi vida y caí presa del paso siguiente, del otro y el otro.

En algún momento tuve sueños, quise ser arqueóloga o bióloga marina, pero nunca tuve tiempo para convencerme de que tenía la suficiente capacidad para enfrentarme al reto del conocimiento. El cúmulo de miedos y mi baja autoestima terminaron por convencerme que con lo que tenía era más que suficiente, que no lograría nada mejor y heme aquí, presa en mi jaula de oro.

 **5ª AV. FRENTE AL HOTEL FAIRMONT**

 **CENTRAL PARK SUR**

 **NEW YORK CITY**

Mi celular comienza a vibrar dentro del bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo, puedo sentirlo con claridad pues todos mis sentidos están puestos en eso. Es una llamada que esperaba recibir, es más, estaba cronometrando el tiempo que tardé en recibirla. Contesto solamente para escuchar, pues mi interlocutor sabe a la perfección que no debe esperar respuesta para comenzar a hablar.

-Ya ha llegado señor, se encuentra en la habitación que le había informado con anterioridad. Ha pedido servicio al cuarto y al parecer no saldrá hasta mañana.

La llamada concluye sin más información. No es que la necesite, pues yo sé lo que sucede antes de que ellos me informen. Solamente verifico su lealtad y exactitud. Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que debía saber para manejar y ordenar a la gente bajo mi mando y una de sus frases favoritas era "No confíes en nadie." Todos sus consejos los sigo a carta cabal, pues no pretendo cometer los mismos errores que él.

Es curioso el ser humano, tiene la capacidad de ver los errores en los demás y no percibirlos en sí mismo. Yo no voy a cometer ese error, he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar con serenidad y planear todo a la perfección.

Les di tiempo suficiente para recapacitar, he esperado con paciencia una sola señal, pero ha sido inútil. Los enceguecidos no pueden ver hasta que uno les ponga la realidad frente a los ojos y no albergo falsas esperanzas, sé que todo llevará un proceso, que nada pasará de la noche a la mañana, pero sé que lograré mi propósito.

Mientras observo a detalle la foto que sostengo en mi mano derecha con su firma estampada en la esquina inferior derecha, con la otra mano realizo las llamadas pertinentes.

-Llegó el día, hagan lo que les he ordenado. No quiero un solo error o ya saben lo que les puede pasar. Discreción absoluta, que les pago más que suficiente para que se traguen la lengua y la saboreen antes de que salga una palabra de su boca. En dos días los quiero a todos en el lugar acordado. El que falte, sabe a lo que se atiene.

Odio las amenazas pero aprendía a hacerlas con el mismo tono de mi padre. Funcionan, sé que lo hacen y por eso las utilizo, de lo contrario podría omitirlas, pero los asquerosos humanos no saben trabajar de otra forma más que condicionados a premio y castigo. "Utiliza siempre los dos" decía mi padre sabiamente y no se equivocaba, siempre funcionaba cuando la combinación se hacía en la medida correcta.

Un rostro común, sé que debo tenerlo pues nadie repara un instante en mí y ella no ha sido la excepción, cosa que no es extraño en la absoluto pues su mente debe estar atiborrada de rostros sin sentido que se aproximan a pedir un autógrafo. Podría decirse que con esta firma ha sellado el pacto más trascendente de su vida y quizás no lo sepa. Más bien, sé que lo desconoce, pero pronto sabrá de que se trata.

Mientras camino de vuelta a mi refugio en la Quinta Avenida, no puedo evitar sobreponer las dos fotografías y en mi mente imaginar cómo quedará el montaje que realizaré al llegar a casa. Sonrío estúpidamente mientras camino sin miedo de tropezar pues conozco estas calles como nadie y las podría recorrer con los ojos cerrados.

El recibimiento del portero de mi edificio es tan servicial como de costumbre. El dinero lo puede casi todo y de sobra lo sé. Mientras el ascensor me lleva hasta el interior de mi departamento en el último piso, pienso en qué hubiera sido de mí si otro pensamiento le hubiera ganado la carrera a esta obsesión. Sé que lo es y no tengo ningún reparo en admitirlo en mi interior, además de que el monitor de mi ordenador me lo recuerda cada que lo enciendo.

La emoción es inigualable, ver cada una de las imágenes que forman parte de mi colección. Sin miedo a exagerar, sé que tengo cientos de miles de ellas. Si eso no es una obsesión, entonces no sé lo que será. Me paso noches en vela armando montajes que llenan mis sentidos. Los hago con tal cuidado que cuando la memoria me falla, he alcanzado a sorprenderme y sentir un vuelco en el corazón al verlos así, juntos.

Tengo otra colección parecida con videos hechos por los fans que igualan o superan mi obsesión. Sin duda si ellos tuvieran los recursos suficientes como los tengo yo, harían lo mismo o más. Si mi paranoia no fuera tan grande, seguramente sería parte de cientos de grupos en los que se habla de ellos, de sus personajes o sus vidas. El que no me permita formar parte no me impide leerlos todos.

Han sido años de profunda investigación y evidentemente no me he podido quedar solamente con lo que consigo en la red, yo poseo un basta cantidad de información que cualquiera de ellos moriría por tener. Pero mi objetivo no es tan banal como el de ellos, mi objetivo es mucho más profundo y trascendente.

No me puedo comparar con un cumulo de personas fanatizadas por un deslumbramiento adolescente. Mi obsesión tiene forma y fondo. Mi visión es trascendente y no vacía como la de muchos.

Sentado frente a la luminosa pantalla de mi computadora decido que sería conveniente descansar, aunque mi mente sobre excitada me indique lo contrario. Llego a la conclusión de que no seré yo el que realice el trabajo físico, por lo que no tendré que obligarme a dormir si no lo deseo, así que me dedico a llenar mis ojos y mi espíritu con imágenes maravillosas que solo se ven interrumpidas por las escenas imaginarias que florida mente me regala. Escenas de todo lo que deberá suceder en los días que siguen, así que abro el archivo con el guión. Debo repasarlo nuevamente pues no pienso quedar como un imbécil ante ellos. Para ello he estudiado, me he informado y sé que he escrito una obra maestra. Voy a materializar el sueño de millones y eso en ocasiones pesa sobre mis hombros como una lápida. Si fuera tan inconsciente como ellos quizás podría dormir tranquilo, pero no lo soy, así que siento la obligación de repasar cada paso, cada línea de la historia que estoy por escribir.

Me siento Dios al realizar esta tarea, pero sé que no soy más que un instrumento de creación divina que no hace más que ayudar a que las cosas que deben pasar, sucedan. Comienzo a sucumbir ante el cansancio mental y físico que todo esto me produce. Realizar las tareas de Dios no es cosa fácil y como simple mortal que soy, termino por aceptar que debo descansar. En tácticas de guerra dirían que debería atacar cuando el enemigo descansa, pero en esta parte del proceso debo aprovechar el mismo tiempo de reposo de ellos para trabajar mientras ellos lo hacen. Esto es sólo el comienzo de todo.

 **CENTRAL PARK WEST**

 **NEW YORK**

 **Dos días después**

Llevo horas tratando de decidir si me preparo algo u ordeno a domicilio. En estos largos periodos de receso gano peso como desquiciado, o como lo que me puedo preparar, que no es ni de cerca algo sano, u ordeno a domicilio la primera porquería que me viene a la mente.

-¿De qué tenemos antojo hoy?

Le hablo a mi estómago porque ni siquiera mi perro me ha querido acompañar, se ha quedado en Los Ángeles donde el clima es más benévolo en estas fechas. Si no fuera por mi necedad por no parecer blando ante el rigor de mi pobre desempeño como músico, estaría en este momento disfrutando de las olas y mi tabla de surf, entre otras cosas.

Por la mañana he salido a mi acostumbrado recorrido, he trotado un poco por el parque, pasé por mi café habitual y volví a encerrarme con el pretexto de continuar con mi practica, abonando en números rojos a mi causa perdida.

Vuelvo a repasar los garabatos en mi libreta y un estúpido orgullo me impide hacer bolas cada una de las páginas amarillas, pero no hay nada rescatable en ellas. Busco en el techo; por la ventana, en el lago a lo lejos, en el cielo, en donde sea, un atisbo de inspiración y nada. La única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que mi vida está tan vacía como mis palabras. No hay contenido, ni fuerza, ni nada.

Es tentadora la idea de cocinar nuevamente en calzoncillos, aunque dos cosas me detienen. La primera es que lo hecho tanto en estos días que ha perdido toda la gracias y la segunda es que ya estoy harto de comer la misma porquería de sándwich que sé preparar. Está decidido, ordenaré algo pues la idea de tener que vestirme apropiadamente para salir a buscar un lugar donde cenar y peor aún, tener que hacer la reservación correspondiente pues no puedo pararme en cualquier lugar sin que tengan todo listo para evitarme la molestia de tener que evitar todo lo que tengo que vitar, me produce una fiaca emocional infinita.

El siguiente dilema que se me presenta es qué ordenar, pues he pasado lista con la variedad de cosas que el nutriólogo me permite consumir y también con lo que no me permite. Pienso portarme mal hoy, así que me decido por la pizza del restaurant italiano que me gusta. Ordeno y espero. Nada más americano que desear algo, ordenarlo y esperar a que llegue a la puerta de tu casa.

Mientras espero me pierdo entre mis pensamientos reflexivos, cuantas veces me he prometido que me sentaré a escribir esa novela que lleva años rondando mi cabeza. Cuándo le dedicaré un espacio a mi "apretada agenda" a levantar el teléfono y realizar un par de llamadas que tengo pendientes desde hace años.

Es curioso como ni la nostalgia puede borrar más de un par de malos recuerdos. En mi interior, ese bullir de mi estómago me indica que no son temas olvidados y mucho menos superados. Hace años que decidí echarles tierra y caminar sobre ellos, pero en ocasiones asestan un golpe en mi memoria plagándola de recuerdos. Porque si algo me sobran son malos recuerdos al respecto que no pueden ser acallados por los contados buenos.

No quiero amargar mi cena con todo eso y trato de evadirlos, pero el ver su rostro en mi memoria mezcla sentimientos y difícilmente identifico uno agradable. El tiempo a su lado es inherente a mi historia y no puedo desaparecerlo de un pincelazo, aunque es uno de mis mayores deseos y sé que también el de ella. Pero qué podemos hacer, esa parte de nuestra historia, está entrelazada muy a nuestro pesar. Me reprimo pues me molesta pensar que ella seguramente no dedica un segundo de su vida a pensar en ello, por qué debo ser yo el que malgaste su tiempo en ello. Maldigo mi buena memoria y hago lo mismo con la mala memoria de ella. Por qué ella fue bendecida con esa cualidad y yo no, sobre todo cuando se trata de estos instantes cuando el golpe de recuerdos ataca de la nada.

Afortunadamente soy interrumpido en mi escalada de disgusto por el armonioso sonido del timbre. No pienso en ponerme los pantalones pues no le veo necesidad, no creo que ningún repartidor en esta ciudad se asuste por entregar un pedido a un hombre en calzoncillos, además de la confianza que tengo por el trato preferencial que siempre he recibido de parte del restaurante de pizas del que la envían.

 **5ª AV. HOTEL FAIRMONT**

 **HABITACIÓN 1013**

 **CENTRAL PARK SUR**

 **NEW YORK CITY**

Estoy agotada, mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra al cambio de horario y mañana estaré de vuelta montada en un avión para conseguir una nueva descompensación corporal. Sé que hace tiempo debí haberme acostumbrado, pero mi cuerpo desconoce todas las indicaciones al respecto.

Se está convirtiendo en un cliché en mí el dedicarme un tiempo en la tina de baño para tratar de recuperar un poco de las energías perdidas, pero es lo único que he encontrado que medianamente funciona. Una junta aquí, una comida allá y toda mi vida en la punta de un bolígrafo como siempre. Una negociación de contrato más y juro que comenzaré a pensar en el retiro. Afortunadamente no he tenido que enfrentarme a ningún evento público con su consabido ataque de pánico. Si el mundo supiera lo que las masas producen en mi mente, nadie sería tan malditamente psicópata como para obligarme a hacerlo. Me miento descaradamente y me produce un incontrolable ataque de risa, es evidente que he trabajado a lado de más de un psicópata, pues todos los que me conocen saben de mi condición y aún así me obligan a hacerlo. Así que es verdad, de cuando en cuando me gusta mentirme para causarme gracia al descubrirme haciéndolo.

Si todos esos desgraciados se hubieran tentado el corazón tan solo en una ocasión, mi historia sería otra definitivamente. Pero todos son intereses y yo no estoy libre de culpa en ello. En un inicio puede ser que pudiera excusarme, pero después he sido cómplice y partícipe de mi propia desgracia. Es verdad que el explotar mis sufrimientos me ha traído fama y cierta fortuna, nada cercano a lo que el resto del mundo imaginaría, de lo contrario no me seguiría prestando a ello. También he sido presa de mi propia ambición, pero tengo hijos que mantener y me gustaría brindarles el mejor futuro posible. Por ellos estoy dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa.

No todo ha sido malo, en ocasiones he logrado disfrutar un poco de todo esto. El dinero no es primordial para mí, no ocupa el total de mi pensamiento, pero no le resto importancia tampoco, reconozco los beneficios y comodidades que ofrece. No deja de ser una maldición en sí mismo pues una vez iniciada la carrera de los noventa y nueve, siempre te faltará uno para el cien. Es la estúpida persecución por la liebre en una carrera de galgos, inalcanzable, pero uno de los motores que te impulsa a encarar el día siguiente. Evidentemente son mis hijos mi prioridad, pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar cuestionarme si no son más egoístas mis motivaciones. Seguramente sí, pues nunca he dejado de ser la adolescente impulsiva que se pintaba el pelo de rosa. La oculto, la maquillo, la controlo más, pero en el fondo ahí sigue latente, en espera de salir a la primera oportunidad. Simplemente hoy tuve que contenerme para no tirar el vaso de agua en el rostro del imbécil que me ofreció una cantidad ínfima por mi trabajo.

Todo esto me pasa por querer controlarlo todo, me he repetido hasta el cansancio que este tipo de cosas debería dejarlas a mi representante y sentarme únicamente a firmar cuando sea necesario, pero eso años en los que me dejaba manejar por cualquiera ya pasaron y me hicieron desconfiada. Nadie mejor que yo para velar por mis propios intereses.

Me he perdido de tal manera en mis pensamientos y enojos que no me he percatado que las arrugas en mis dedos indican que he permanecido más de lo recomendable en la tina, así que decido salir. Mi estómago me indica que no debí haber pasado de la hora de la cena sin probar bocado, pero era mayor mi enojo como para hacerle caso, así que la solución más cercana es levantar el teléfono y ordenar servicio al cuarto. La ensalada habitual me vendrá bien junto a una enorme y sudorosa jarra de agua helada. Me he deshidratado al permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el agua, así que necesito recuperar líquido.

Enfundo mi cuerpo en la pijama y me coloco mi sudadera habitual para esperar a que el botones se digne a apresurarse, pues al paso que voy me quedaré dormida antes de la cena. Para mi fortuna no he debido esperar demasiado y cosa extraña, ahora no han fallado en un solo detalle. Como de costumbre, despido al botones con una generosa propina pues mi trauma de mala mesera me impide no ser empática con las personas que deben trabajar al servicio de otros, sobre todo en materia de alimentos.

 **NORMAN´S CAY**

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **(DÍA 1)**

Poco a poco la consciencia se apodera de mí, aparejada de un dolor inenarrable de cabeza. Antes de abrir los ojos hago el intento de dirigir mi mano hacia el origen del dolor aunque no sea el único que invade mi cuerpo, es el que destaca por mucho en intensidad, pero el viaje de mi mano se ve truncado por un objeto medianamente sólido.

Quiero creer que me niego a abrir los ojos pero la verdad es que no puedo, a pesar de que siento la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, me parece una hazaña prácticamente imposible. No detecto luz tras mis parpados, pero aún así, desconozco el motivo por el cual me parece prácticamente imposible abrirlos. Finalmente lo logro y lo que veo me parece más inverosímil que mi propio dolor de cabeza. Achico los ojos tratando de enfocar con claridad y sacarme del espejismo, si es que lo es.

Trato de incorporarme aunque parece que mi cuerpo reacciona sólo por partes y afortunadamente una de ellas es mi mano. Con poco tacto o delicadeza deposito un par de pequeños golpes sobre su rostro, pero no obtengo respuesta. Al tiempo, mi cabeza da vueltas como subida en un carrusel imposible de detener. Lo que siento se asimila a la peor resaca que haya sentido en mi vida. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos? No puedo recordar absolutamente nada.

 **CENTRO DE MANDO**

Siento que la emoción recorre como hormigueo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y el ritmo de mi corazón podría confundirse con una taquicardia en forma. Es la expectativa junto con los nervios del primer encuentro. Miles de preguntas inundan mi mente, pero la expectativa de la respuesta de una sola es la que más se intensifica ¿cuál será la reacción inicial? Guardo silencio y observo expectante.

La noche ha sido muy ajetreada por decir lo menos, mi cuerpo indica que ya da señales de cansancio, pero nada puede hacerme perder este momento que he esperado por años. Primera fila del espectáculo más caro de la historia, pero el dinero es lo de menos. El dinero siempre es lo de menos y pobre de aquél que piense lo contrario, pues será esclavo de una mentira.

La impaciencia comienza a correr por mis venas y la duda comienza a generar preocupación en mí. Tomo el teléfono y pregunto, pues esto comienza a parecerme fuera de lo normal, pero me informan que solamente estoy siendo presa fácil de mi ansiedad. Trueno mis dedos, medito unas horas, me ejercito otro rato y nada. Vuelvo a llamar en tono exasperado pero recibo exactamente la misma respuesta. Quizás, a final de cuentas la paciencia no era mi gran cualidad como siempre pensé.

Ahora comprendo que ser el ojo del gran hermano tampoco es fácil, puede ser mortalmente exasperante o aburrido, pero no puedo negar que aviva los sentidos hasta un punto inverosímil y me doy cuenta de ello cuando percibo el primer movimiento del día. "Aquí vamos" me digo con una profunda emoción, "Tercera llamada, principiamos." Coloco mi rostro sobre mis manos para disfrutar de la función.

 **CÁMARA 1**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

Él comienza a removerse un poco con evidente pesadez en sus incipientes movimientos, aún no alcanza a abrir los ojos. Las cortinas que cubren la ventana principal están corridas por completo lo que impide el paso de la luz del sol, pero no evita que las cámaras de alta fidelidad y con poderosa visión nocturna, capten absolutamente todos los detalles.

Finalmente y aunque con dificultad, se incorpora un poco y golpea el rostro de su acompañante en dos ocasiones pero no recibe respuesta. Finalmente el micrófono de alta sensibilidad recibe su primera señal. Es su voz varonil enronquecida y titubeante.

-¿Gillian? ¿Gillian, eres tú?

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don´t want realism II**_

 **CAPITULO II**

Si pudiera poner en palabras la descripción de una pesadilla, seguramente sería ésta con todos sus detalles. Prácticamente no recuerdo nada, la cabeza me da vueltas y el dolor en mi cuerpo es descomunal. No tengo la menor idea de lo que ha pasado, de dónde estoy y por qué.

Ella está a mi lado y no reacciona, no entiendo el qué hacemos los dos juntos en un lugar que no logro definir. Quisiera pensar con claridad, cavilar posibilidades y entender lo que sucede, pero el dolor es muy intenso, el malestar es lo más cercano a lo peor que mi cuerpo haya sentido en la vida. No sé si estoy en peligro, no tengo la menor idea de si esto se trata de una broma de mal gusto, no sé absolutamente nada.

Como puedo me logro sentar sobre la cama donde nos encontramos, pero el esfuerzo ha logrado que mi flujo sanguíneo golpeé mi cabeza haciendo que en un acto reflejo la sostenga con ambas manos y apriete con fuerza tratando de contenerlo. Creo que el esfuerzo ha sido aparejado por un gruñido profundo que provino de mi garganta reseca.

El piso fresco bajo mis pies brindan un alivio momentáneo a todo mi malestar. Siento la debilidad en mis piernas, pero intento superarla y logro ponerme de pie. No alcanzo a ver nada con claridad, solo bultos indefinidos en la oscuridad que de a pocos y mientras mis ojos se acostumbran, van cobrando formas más definidas. Comienzo a identificar lo que podría ser muebles de una recámara. Flanqueando cada esquina de la cama se encuentra un poste o algo parecido, quizás una manta o tela cuelga del techo de la misma. Es clara por lo que contrasta lo suficiente como para alcanzar a percibirla.

Hay un punto de luz color rojo a la distancia y otro en el lado contrario de color blanco muy brillante. Decido acercarme al más intenso, primero porque alcanza a lastimar mis ojos y segundo, porque supongo lo que es. Me aproximo tratando de no chocar con nada en el camino y finalmente logro alcanzar mi objetivo. Me parece casi un triunfo cuando siento la gruesa tela que me parece claramente la de una cortina. Estúpidamente y presa de mi impulso jalo hacia un lado con fuerza y rapidez, sólo para que el golpe de luz me deje enceguecido de inmediato. Todo el fondo del ventanal se convierte en una inmensa pantalla de luz brillante, por instinto cubro mi rostro con el brazo pues el dolor que me produce en los ojos y cabeza es casi insoportable. Nuevamente aparece otro gruñido.

 **CÁMARAS LATERALES Y FRONTAL**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

 **Centro de Control**

Ha detectado cada uno de sus inseguros movimientos, los que a los ojos del infrarrojo parecen torpes y estúpidos. Al alcanzar la cortina y correrla de golpe ha logrado por un instante que las imágenes de todas las cámaras se velen, sólo para que al instante siguiente se adapten y cambien en automático a una magnífica y nítida imagen en alta resolución a todo color. Casi se puede sentir que estás ahí. Las maravillas de la tecnología que nos regalan instantes mágicos como ese.

El segundo gruñido aparece captado por uno de los cientos de micrófonos instalados por todo el lugar. Se cubre el rostro con el brazo y es evidente que por un rato no podrá ver nada, pero su necedad por mirar a fuera le impide pensar que se podría guarecer si girara su rostro hacia el interior de la habitación. Nuevamente se devela la estupidez humana y su irracional búsqueda de lo desconocido. Su lenguaje corporal denota el dolor que le invade, pues se ve encorvado y casi imposibilitado a mantenerse erguido.

 **INTERIOR DE LA**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

Los niños juegan mientras los vigilo en el parque, Oscar empuja a Félix por la espalda y yo intento correr para ver si se encuentra bien, pero estoy estática, por más que corro no me muevo del lugar donde me encuentro, pareciera que algo me retuviera. La imagen de mis hijos se aleja, escucho el llanto de Félix y la risa de Oscar, la desesperación se apodera de mí, dentro del sueño golpeo mi rostro para hacerme reaccionar, sé que estoy soñando y son recurrentes, se apoderan de mí cada vez que estoy lejos de mis hijos. Mis ataques de pánico iniciaron cuando tuve a Piper y de ahí se han trasladado a muchos aspectos de mi vida consciente y aparentemente al inconsciente también.

Creo que el la pesadilla ni siquiera se traslada a mi accionar físico. Una bocanada de aire entra de golpe a mis pulmones y logra sacarme de la angustia. Estos sueños me han seguido por años y ninguno de mis compañeros de cama me ha dicho que haga algún sonido, o algo que denote que me encuentro presa de una horrenda pesadilla.

Apenas puedo controlar mi respiración cuando cobro consciencia de algo mucho peor, mi cuerpo se encuentra invadido por un dolor espantoso, mis articulaciones, los músculos y sobre todo la cabeza parecen estallar. Intento abrir los ojos y no sé si lo logro pues todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad, parece que no he despertado de la pesadilla a pesar de que mi consciencia me indica lo contrario.

Escucho un gruñido que hiela mi sangre, no sé que sea, parece inhumano. Me paralizo por completo, sólo alcanzo a percibir los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración entrecortada. Trato de darle sentido a lo que está pasando, no sé por qué esta oscuridad, no sé de dónde proviene el extraño sonido que alcanza a mis oídos.

Un sonido extraño es acompañado de un golpe de luz que hace que mi cerebro sienta algo parecido a un shock eléctrico. ¡Mis ojos! Dios, no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo soportar el dolor que me produce. Mis brazos cubren mi rostro a pesar de que la debilidad en ellos es ostensible, siento que caeré presa del terror de un momento a otro, por no decir de la histeria pues al parecer del estado de pánico no he salido desde que desperté del sueño.

Un quejido se gesta desde lo más profundo de mi dolor y no puedo evitarlo. No puedo ver, no escucho nada y mi cuerpo apenas es consciente de que está recostado sobre una cama, esa es toda la información que poseo y con la cual no puedo hacer nada, hasta no controlar el dolor.

Una voz me llega desde lejos y logra hacerme pensar que efectivamente continúo inmersa en una pesadilla demasiado vívida. A pesar de todo, un impulso logra permitirme articular una sola palabra.

-¿David?

 **CÁMARAS LATERALES Y FRONTAL**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

 **Centro de Control**

Él al escuchar el primer quejido que proviene del pequeño cuerpo que se revuelve en la cama, se gira de golpe y pregunta dubitativo -¿Gillian?. Cuando la voz de ella se escucha en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación así como en cada uno de los aparatos para capturarla, yo siento que el corazón se saldrá de mi pecho, "Es ella, está aquí y está con él."

Todos mis sentidos se encienden y trabajan a toda marcha, su voz un poco enronquecida suena a casi un murmullo, mi imaginación vuela a lugares ya comunes a los que ya está acostumbrada, pero ahora se trata no sólo de mi florida mente visualizando miles de momentos parecido a éste, sino que ahora es de una realidad magnificada, tangible, al alcance de mis sentidos. Gritaría si no con ello perdiera detalles e instantes valiosos.

-¿David?

Un mi mente se gesta la primera escena y puedo visualizarla casi por completo. Mi hiperactiva imaginación se adelanta a los hechos, provocándome una extraña sensación de previsualización del futuro, nuevamente me siento un Dios al mando de los controles de la vida de alguien, pero mi ilusión llega hasta que ella habla de nuevo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Su tono me descoloca más que a él, mata de golpe la romántica escena preconcebida en mi mente. Trato de tranquilizarme diciéndome que es normal, que es la respuesta obvia ante una situación que desconoce.

Sus palabras son un protesta que denota enojo, pánico y confusión, sus movimientos sobre la cama revuelta son más torpes que los de él hace unos instantes, es evidente que lucha con el cansancio y dolor corporal, pero la mujer tiene tesón y lo deja en evidencia. Cubre su rostro con ambas manos mientras dice por sobre la barrera corporal.

-Mi cabeza, por Dios. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

Él se toma la cabeza con una mano y con la otra cubre sus ojos lo suficiente para protegerse de los rayos del sol, pero dejando un pequeño espacio para ver el camino de vuelta a la cama y tomar asiento con dificultad, recargando su peso sobre una mano. Con voz evidentemente dolorida responde a los cuestionamientos de ella, no sin dejar de incluir los propios.

-No tengo la menor idea mujer. ¿Qué diablos hacemos juntos? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Dónde estabas, en Londres?

Ella se gira sobre su eje quedando completamente bocabajo, el movimiento con sus piernas, todo su cuerpo denota que el dolor de cabeza es prácticamente insoportable. Lo que sale de su garganta se asemeja a un pequeño chillido.

-No sé, me duele mucho la cabeza. Estaba en mi hotel, creo que a punto de dormir. No sé. Carajo, no puedo pensar con este maldito dolor de cabeza. Necesito algo para quitármelo. Cierra eso por favor, no soporto la luz.

Es caótico, todo lo que dicen aparejado a sus movimientos no encuentra sentido, pero él se levanta haciendo un esfuerzo máximo para obedecer a su pedido. Logra alcanzar el extremo de la cortina y la corre hasta dejar sólo una rendija por la cual se pueda colar un poco de luz y no quedar nuevamente en penumbras pues sabe que si la corre por completo no será capaz de ver absolutamente nada. Al sentir la oscuridad como un alivio momentáneo, ella levanta un poco la cabeza, pero descubre el haz de luz que la devuelve a su posición anterior y de nuevo pide con vehemencia.

-Todo por favor, no lo soporto.

Él trata de razonar con ella sin apartar la mano de sus ojos, sabe que si la retira sentirá el mismo dolor que ella, pero de lo contrario no serán capaces de ver absolutamente nada.

-Que no mujer, que si no, no podemos ver nada.

Hay algo en su tono de voz que no me agrada, las palabras en sí mismas podrían sonar a un intento de razonamiento, pero es el sentido en el que las dice lo que las trastoca, parece grosero, rudo, innecesariamente altanero. Aquello termina siendo una negativa en toda forma, entiendo que lo que dice es razonable, pero no me gusta en lo absoluto la forma en la que lo dice y la reacción en ella parece coincidir con mi precepción, pues gira su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde se encuentra la fuente luminosa y él.

Al tiempo él gira su rostro alejándolo de la dirección en la que se encuentra el haz de luz y de a pocos retira su mano tratando de acostumbrar nuevamente sus ojos. Sé que la lesión en su ojo nunca le ha permitido recuperarse del todo y la excesiva luminosidad le causa un dolor profuso desde entonces y también sé que de ahí proviene su necesidad de usar gafas de sol aún en los lugares más inverosímiles. Pero ahora mismo no tiene nada parecido al alcance, por lo que vuelve a interponer su mano entre sus ojos y la fuente del dolor.

Ella al sentirse un poco protegida de la agresión luminosa y mientras yo realizo los enfoques necesarios para centrarme en su rostro y mirada, comienza a poner atención a ciertos detalles y con dificultad achica los ojos tratando de enfocar algún punto fijo. La oscuridad que la protege es la misma que le impide ver absolutamente nada a excepción de un par de puntos luminosos de color rojo.

 **INTERIOR DE LA**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

Me encantaría entender un ápice de lo que está sucediendo, pero mi cuerpo está mortalmente cansado a pesar de saber que acabo de despertar. Todo es confusión en mi mente, hago un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de recordar. Este tipo de sensación es muy parecida a los constantes blackouts que padecí en diferentes etapas y épocas de mi alcoholismo. Me niego a pensar que esto sea producto de algo similar pues en ese caso sería el peor de los que haya experimentado nunca pues ni siquiera alcanzo a recordar haber probado una sola bebida alcohólica.

En mi mente vuelvo sobre mis pasos y hago un esfuerzo supremo para localizar mi último recuerdo consciente. La última imagen al alcance de mi memoria es: El botones entra a mi habitación, me muestra la cena, le entrego la propina y se marcha. Termino de comer la ensalada y me recuesto, creo haberme quedado dormida. Hasta ahí, es todo lo que mi cerebro localiza, nada extraño, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Mi mente se pierde en ese mar de confusión tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a esto y por otra parte está el hecho de que él está aquí. Nada tiene sentido, no quiero ni recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi, los recuerdos desagradables son los que deberían desaparecer con mayor facilidad, pero es todo lo contrario, por eso su imagen viene de golpe; las mortales horas de entrevistas sentada a su lado, sonriendo y fingiendo estar a gusto, mi panza de embarazo de no sé cuantos meses, las interminables alfombras rojas y todo para qué, para que eso no fuer más que un maldito fracaso.

Recuerdo claramente las palabras de mi agente "Tienes que volver a ser visible en América, no puedes abandonar tu carrera allá, es importante y qué mejor que hacerlo con este proyecto." Maldigo la hora en que le escuché, pasé tantos años tratando de liberarme de esa lápida y estúpidamente volví a colocármela, y ¿Para qué? Ojalá y hubiera recibido un pago medianamente cercano a lo que realmente me costó. Soportarlo a él, volver a ese cúmulo de recuerdos dolorosos, colgarme un fracaso más y además de proporciones internacionales.

Mi estómago comienza a sentir los estragos del coraje que comienza agestarse en mí, el hecho de escuchar su voz genera una cascada de sentimientos incontenibles, pero algo en lo que no había reparado me distrae del tren de confusión y enojo. Trato de enfocar, pero mi pésima visión aunada al cansancio me impiden ver con claridad.

-¿Qué es eso que brilla? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 **CÁMARAS LATERALES Y FRONTAL**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

 **Centro de Control**

El que ella dirigiera su mirada hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba la cámara casi me lanza de golpe hacia el suelo. De pronto sentí que era mí al que se dirigía, que era a mí al que le preguntaba directamente. Con el infrarrojo no podía distinguir el color de su mirada pues no era más que un par de puntos luminosos en la pantalla, pero la sensación fue impactante. La voz profunda y cansina de él me sacó del embrujo momentáneo.

 **INTERIOR DE LA**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

Si ella está confundida cómo diablos espera que yo no, por qué me pregunta como si yo supiera. Primero lo de la cortina y ahora esto. Por años tuve que soportar el tono de su voz, pero ahora por qué diablos debo hacerlo. Al principio entendí que sonaba así por falta de entrenamiento, quizás hasta por el nerviosismo de enfrentarse a algo desconocido, es posible que hasta la mía sonara terrible, pero después… Dios, después se convirtió en la voz que tenía que soportar todos los malditos días. Lo único que deseaba cada día era terminar de grabar y salir corriendo de ahí para refugiarme en casa y no tener que verla.

La maldición de la supuesta química entre los dos nos persiguió desde el primer momento. Si yo hubiera sabido que ese maldito día cambiaría mi vida, quizás no me hubiera levantado, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar todo lo que sucedió después.

Cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció hasta simpática, era un bicho raro que desentonaba en toda forma en el lugar, era evidente que no pertenecía al medio, que no tenía una pizca de experiencia y me enterneció verla ahí; apartada, descuadrada, insegura. Parecía un animalito asustado y raro, muy raro; su corte de cabello, el tono de tinte, su estatura. Absolutamente nada en ella era común y mucho menos en un medio como éste. Me he arrepentido tanto de haberme acercado aquél día, yo sólo quise ser amable con ella y para qué mentir, con el resto de las aspirantes también; porque uno nunca sabe cuándo puede conseguir pasar un buen rato con una actriz novata. No me pude detener, las hormonas Duchovny no pueden ser controladas y nos han jodido la vida.

En el momento en el que Cris vio en nosotros algo que ignorábamos, que éramos incapaces de percibir y ahí comenzó el calvario, el estigma que nos perseguirá hasta el final de los tiempos.

Hay cosas que la gente desconoce por completo de este medio; hay rostros y cuerpos que fotografían muy bien a cámara fija, hay otros que la cámara digital o de cine los ama y hay otros que poseen suma belleza en vivo, pero que la cámara es incapaz de captarla y la excepción a la regla es aquél que posee las tres cualidades. Los modelos bien entrenados conocen el ángulo perfecto en el que la cámara debe estar colocada para que el resultado final parezca impresionante, así como las poses y contorciones físicas y faciales que ellos deben hacer para que eso suceda. Si el público viera una de esas sesiones fotográficas en vivo, se percataría de que en ocasiones el modelo viviente parece más un jeroglífico retorcido que un humano, pero en la foto parece un Dios griego.

Así de deforme es la realidad en este medio, casi ningún aparato logra captar la realidad tal cual es, por el contrario, la modifica o transforma. Así con nuestra química en cámara. Cris la vio en vivo y se percató de ella pues tiene un ojo sumamente entrenado en el medio o Dios sabe qué artilugio del destino lo hizo darse cuenta y encontrar a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Una maldición que a trastocado nuestras vidas y transformado aquello que no debía ser mas allá de un simple trabajo, en algo casi incontrolable y a la larga explotable, pero al fin y al cabo una maldición. Así es este medio, así es el dinero y el poder. Me arrepiento de todos acuerdos a los que accedí, todos eso documentos legales que firmé y consentí.

Infortunadamente mi juventud e inexperiencia me impidieron ver que firmaba el contrato en el que vendía mi alma al demonio y como en todo pacto con el diablo los posibles beneficios deslumbran, enceguecen y convencen. No niego que he disfrutado y a la larga explotado al máximo todo lo que he podido, pero ¿cómo no había de hacerlo? si el precio ha sido demasiado alto, literalmente mi alma ha quedado empeñada en la transacción.

Por años he tratado de olvidar que mi vida está en prenda en algún lugar de una maldita oficina del departamento jurídico de la Cadena, que no soy dueño de mis decisiones por más que lo parezca. He luchado por enterrar eso con tanta vehemencia que incluso he llegado a cometer actos estúpidos y desesperados por tratar de arrancar esa lápida de mi historia. He consultado con cuanto abogado especialista en la materia hay, incluso mi suegro revisó mi caso con un grupo completo del bufete y no hay esperanza, no hay nada que pueda hacer por deslindarme de aquélla decisión que tomé como imbécil por estar enceguecido por un poco de fama y dinero. Lo dicho, vendí mi alma al diablo y no leí las letras chiquitas del contrato.

Quizás ella no tenga la culpa, de hecho no la tiene, pero su presencia o cercanía me recuerda todo aquello de lo que me quiero deslindar, de todo aquello que me repugna de mí mismo y que en ella está representado en todos sentidos.

Su voz, ¡Dios! Su voz es una de las cosas que más me altera, siento de inmediato como mi sangre comienza su proceso de ebullición hasta alcanzar mi lengua.

-No sé qué es, están por todos lados. Si levantaras la cara podrías verlos. ¡Ah! Y no tengo la menor idea de qué diablos hago aquí al igual que tú o qué pensabas, ¿que yo tenía la más jodida idea de lo que está pasando? Pues no, no tengo ni la más remota o fregada idea de lo que sucede, pero acepto sugerencias.

 **CÁMARAS LATERALES Y FRONTAL**

 **HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL**

 **Centro de Control**

Ese maldito tono de nuevo, pero ahora más elevado y más grosero. No entiendo el por qué de su reacción. Enfoco la cámara en su mirada y parece que le fueran a salir chispas de ahí, muerde su labio inferior y su potente mandíbula aprieta como tratando de evitar que salgan más palabras o más violencia. Evidentemente trata de controlarse y yo trato de hacer lo mismo. Un hombre o debe hablarle así a una dama y mucho menos a ella. Entiendo que la situación pueda ser tensa y que el miedo los obligue a actuar de forma irracional, es evidente que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que sucede, pero eso no lo justifica, siento que mis sentidos comienzan a perder el control. En este momento tengo gana por lo menos de partirle la cara, de hombre a hombre.

La reacción de ella me sorprende y preocupa a la vez, lleva sus brazos a la cabeza y la cubre por completo, en este momento pienso que en verdad está apunto de reventarle por el dolor, pero no es así y su respuesta en grito ahogado contra el colchón me lo confirma.

-Awwww. Por qué diablos me tienes que hablar así. Yo no te traje aquí, no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando y en definitiva yo no tengo la culpa.

Lo que empieza a suceder me saca totalmente de balance. Esperaba muchos tipos de reacciones ante la adversidad; evidentemente sorpresa, molestia, confusión, yo qué sé. Esto no estaba en mi guión, no esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de presenciar pudiera ser parte de la historia que me había imaginado. Nada más lejano.

-¿Y yo sí? ¡Eh! ¿Yo sí? ¿Por qué crees que yo… Por un minuto pudo haber pasado por tu loca cabeza que existiera alguna circunstancia en esta vida por la que yo desearía estar cerca de ti si no fuera por estricta necesidad? ¡Cómo se te ocurre mujer!

En ese momento ella levanta de golpe la mitad de su cuerpo y se sostiene en sus dos manos. Parece que el enojo le ha hecho olvidar el inmenso dolor de cabeza que parecía sentir. Seguramente ellos no sean capaces de ver absolutamente todos sus movimientos faciales pero yo sí puedo y no me gustan nada.

-¿Y yo? ¿Crees que muero por estar un maldito minuto cerca de ti? Ni loca, ni lo sueñes. Mira que todo un océano no ha sido suficiente distancia para mí, si hubiera podido me hubiera ido más lejos, pero implicaría acercarme del otro lado a tu estúpido… (En claro tono de burla) "Los Ángeles." No señor, si soportarte embarazada en DOS ocasiones ha sido más que suficiente y el peor infierno que he tenido que vivir. No sé cómo diablos pude hacerlo.

Él golpea con fuerza sobre la cama haciendo que ella respingue levemente y no por la superficie en movimiento puesto que el colchón es el de más alta calidad como para que uno pueda brincar a lado del otro sin que éste lo sienta, más bien ha sido el sonido y la pequeña ráfaga de viento que produjo el propio movimiento de la enorme mano de él sobre su cabello y seguramente sobre su rostro, pues ha pasado demasiado cerca. La voz que acompaña al movimiento es varonilmente potente.

-Cállate por favor, que el dolor de cabeza ya era suficiente hasta que le adicionaste tu infernal voz.

Ella suelta una sonora carcajada y voltea todo su cuerpo poniéndose de lado, dándole la espalda por completo. Toma una de las almohadas, la abraza con brazos y piernas, desde ahí responde con potencia.

-¡Ja! Ahí está, el gran macho haciendo valer su poca hombría con aspavientos y gritos. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?

Por primera vez puedo presenciar aquello que para mí siempre fue nada más que un mito, un montón de habladurías a las que no pude dar cabida en mi pensamiento. El corazón se me estrujaba a cada grito, con cada insulto. Efectivamente me generó la clara sensación que de un momento a otro este par podrían desatar un maremoto con la potencia de su furia. Él continuó con un tono de burla y descaro.

-¡Ay! Pobrecita, ¿la señorita se sintió agredida? Disculpe usted, su majestad. Como si no hubieras soportado más de un golpe sobre tu inmaculado rostro. No finjas que conmigo no puedes jugar a la dulce e inocente mujer indefensa.

Golpe más bajo desconozco si pueda haberlo. Como hombre a mí me ha ofendido y no quiero imaginar lo que ella pueda sentir en este momento pues yo siento unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara sin miramientos. Es un imbécil redondo y con todas su letras y ella al parecer de indefensa no tienen nada pues se gira de golpe y lo encara.

-A mí no me vengas con esas imbécil. Sabes que hay cosas mucho peores que pegarle a una mujer y bastará con preguntarle a tu esposa la cantidad de barbaridades que le habrás hecho como para que te mandara derechito al carajo. Por lo menos te logró exhibir en una de tus asquerosas "debilidades", de haber sido yo…

Él se levanta como impulsado por un resorte y en este momento pienso con desesperación que si no hago algo este par acabará agarrándose a golpes o cosas mucho peores, pero mi estupefacción es indecible, he quedado petrificado y me siento con las manos atadas. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando cruzo por un instante en mi mente, ni por un momento imaginé que algo así pudiera suceder. Esto sale por completo de cualquier plan trazado y premeditado. Han echado por la borda en unos instantes todo mi guión, todo lo que imaginé o soñé. Mientras yo dudo en si intervenir aún en contra de todos mis planes, ellos continúan en ese tren desbordado de violencia.

-De haber sido tú ¿qué? De ella no hables que no tienes ni de cerca la talla de mujer que es ella. De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, si no fuer por la cantidad de compromisos que adquiriste, seguramente hubieras salido a gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanta estupidez se te hubiera atravesado por esa boquita abierta.

Esto es demasiado, por un momento estúpidamente pensé que esto podría acabar en un romántico encuentro entre ambos, que toda esa furia no sería más que pasión contenida que se desbordaría de un momento a otro lanzándolos uno contra otro, labio a labio en una lucha frenética en el colchón, pero nada más lejano a eso. Evidentemente tenía que detenerlo o aquí podía pasar algo verdaderamente lamentable. Por otra parte, mi corazón y mi alma estaban siendo masacrados en un instante. Las palabras de ambos herían por partida doble, así que decidí que ya no lo permitiría más. Mientras ella continuó con su embate defensivo…

-¿Qué, no conoces otra forma de insulto hacia mí que no sea mi estatura o mi boca "abierta"? Que poca imaginación, que corto de pensamiento…

…me veo en la obligación de irrumpir abruptamente aún en contra de mis propias reglas. Lo que imaginé está saliéndose de control y mi intervención no estaba planeada para este momento, pero en vista de la situación, no he tenido más remedio, el sonido de una alarma invade el lugar.

Les doy un instante para reaccionar, quizás eso sea más que suficiente para detener la pelea a muerte que habían emprendido. Espero a observar sus reacciones con detenimiento. Él busca por todas parte el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, empresa que es totalmente inútil pues el audio de cinco canales emite un sonido surround que lo envuelve todo y por su parte ella ha pegado un sonoro grito acompañado de un salto descomunal que casi la tira de la cama. Para estar tan adoloridos de la cabeza como lucían al principio, ahora parecen haberlo olvidado por completo y el caos se apodera de ellos.

-¡Pero qué diablos!

-¡Carajo! ¿qué fue eso?

-¡Abre la cortina! ¡Abre la maldita cortina!

Él corre y lo hace sin cuestionárselo, sin pensar que nuevamente el golpe de luz les descontrolaría aún más, jala la cortina la cortina para encontrarse con la puerta corrediza. Para mi asombro soy yo el que ha sido sorprendido, pues el instante que el golpe de luz enceguece a las cámaras me impide ver sus movimientos.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Corro desesperada, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ha sido eso y mi corazón desaforado no me permite más que reaccionar, el golpe de adrenalina ha sido brutal y la luz se siente como millones de pequeñas agujas clavándose en mis ojos como en mi cerebro. No sé hacia dónde voy, no sé hacia dónde corro.

El impacto luminoso es muy potente, pero mayor es mi instinto de supervivencia, lo que le ha impedido a mi cuerpo recordar que todos mis músculos se sentían débiles antes de esto, que el dolor invadía mi cuerpo. Maldita sea, algo nos habló, estoy segura de haber escuchado una voz y evidentemente él también, de lo contrario sentiría que estoy cayendo en un estado grave de delirio.

Sólo veo su cuerpo y su enorme espalda detenerse de golpe, es sólo un instante el que tarda mi cuerpo en darse cuenta del motivo, el ardor en mis pies es insoportable y le sigo al área empastada, la frescura de la hierva me proporciona un alivio instantáneo.

Mi mente vuela a mil revoluciones por segundo, ¿dónde diablos estamos? Esto parece ser un hotel o algo similar. El aire cálido y la temperatura del ambiente me indica que de ninguna manera podemos estar cerca de la ciudad. Es evidente que la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos estaba climatizada, pues la temperatura ahí dentro era muy parecida a la de la ciudad, en ésta época. ¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado hasta aquí? Nunca en mi vida había sufrido un blackout de esta magnitud, no puedo recordar nada y cualquier otra posibilidad me parece inverosímil. No alcanzo a imaginar ninguna situación o circunstancia que me haya traído hasta aquí por mi propia voluntad.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Busco con frenesí en el control de mandos el botón que me amplíe la imagen en esa área de la casa. Todas se encuentran en pequeños recuadros en las múltiples pantallas, pero debo hacer el acercamiento pertinente para observar sus reacciones con claridad. Finalmente entre la confusión y premura logro encontrar el botón adecuado. Eso me recuerda que deberé ponerme a practicar y que lo debí haber hecho mientras esperaba a que ellos despertaran, pero no se me ocurrió que tan pronto tuviera que hacer uso de todos los aparatos a mi alcance.

Ambos están descalzos y el pavimento que rodea la alberca debe quemar como el infierno, en cuanto lo han sentido se han lanzado al área de pasto y se han estacionado ahí de golpe. Giran sus cabezas hacia todos lados en busca de algo indeterminado hasta que ella cubre la parte superior de sus ojos con su mano haciendo una visera humana y señala.

-¡Son cámaras! Maldita sea ¡son cámaras!

La expresión de asombro es evidente, pero me hace gracia el que no lo hubieran considerado ni un instante. Estaban tan enclavados en su ardua discusión que no se permitieron un instante para pensar, si bien se lo preguntaron, no se dieron la oportunidad de analizarlo. Ahora se muestran infinitamente sorprendidos y él parece no entender nada y ella tampoco.

-¡Pero qué carajos pasa aquí!

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Estoy estupefacto por decir lo menos, el maldito susto me ha bloqueado la mente, mi respiración no alcanza a acompasarse, mi flujo sanguíneo no se controla y ahora esto. ¿Cámaras? ¿Por qué un maldito hotel al que no sé cómo diablos llegué, estaría plagado de cámaras? Están por todos lados, en cada esquina, en cada rincón, en las palmeras. "Palmeras" Cómo diablos llegamos a un lugar donde hay palmeras y un clima cálido como de playa.

La adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo me ha hecho olvidar por un instante el dolor, la fatiga y la molestia de hace unos instantes. Definir mi estado mental como confuso se reduciría solamente a una vaga descripción, es evidente que no sólo estoy confundido; estoy molesto, preocupado, aterrado, yo qué sé qué más se pueda agregar a la lista, son tantas cosas que difícilmente puedo identificar algo coherente.

Ahí está de nuevo su maldita voz y no sólo eso, sino que ahora me encuentro con su mirada enfurecida y no entiendo el por qué, pero lo que siempre ha conseguido cuando veo eso en sus ojos es que mis neuronas espejo simplemente reflejen lo que veo y mi nula inteligencia emocional haga lo mismo.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Giran sobre su propio eje y buscan con la mirada, pareciera que contaran las cámaras y trataran de identificar el por qué de su disposición. Sus movimientos se parecen a una escena cliché de alguna serie policiaca, la de ellos podría ser buena referencia. Sus cuerpos se mueven coordinadamente y sus rostros estupefactos me están regalando una de las mejores escenas del tipo; en tiempo real, en vivo y a todo color.

No puedo más que emocionarme, imposible negar que todo esto no hace más que alimentar mi ego, mi sensación de poder y sobre todo mi diversión. Si ellos pudieran verse, se ven tan hermosos bañados por la luz del sol, juntos y sin nadie alrededor. Cuando se percaten de ello se sentirán libres, sabrán que no hay quien les juzgue y entonces podrán mostrar todo ese amor que yo sé sienten el uno por el otro. Yo sé que es cuestión de tiempo, sólo debo tener la suficiente paciencia y la magia aparecerá de un momento a otro.

De inmediato reacciono y tomo una captura, una postal de este instante que enmarcaré para ponerla en mi galería particular para verla todo el día. Comenzaré mi nueva recopilación, aquélla que de ahora en adelante invadirá la memoria completa de mi computadora, esa que no tendré que compartir con nadie, esa colección de instantes de los que seré el único testigo.

La emoción puede conmigo, quiero gritar, brincar, bailar. Soy el único fan que tendrá acceso a ellos las veinticuatro horas del día; viviré, comeré y dormiré junto con ellos. Soy el ser humano más afortunado del universo y agradezco a todos los dioses haberme dado los recursos necesarios y sobrados para hacer mi sueño realidad. Pase lo que pase, podré ser testigo único de sus pequeños detalles, de sus gestos y gustos reales. Son míos ahora y para mí sólo.

Observo con atención el monitor pues ella se ha quedado paralizada, por un momento me hace pensar que la imagen se ha congelado, pero los movimientos de él desmienten a mi primera suposición.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Una idea que me parece absurda a surcado mi mente y paraliza mi cuerpo, todo esto es demasiado armado, algo cercano a una producción; la casa, la alberca, las cámaras. No puedo creer que él haya sido capaz de algo así, me niego pues a pesar de creerlo capaz de muchas estupideces y brutalidades en su vida, sería inverosímil, además de que sus reacciones me parecen auténticas y no es ni de cerca un buen actor como para hacerme creer en algo así sin que yo pueda notarlo.

Pero la idea insiste, no se detiene. Cámaras, reflectores, ser el centro de atención, siempre han sido sus deleites y debilidades. Quizás pocas cosas tan absurdas han cruzado por mi mente en la vida, pero por alguna extraña razón todo comienza a cobrar sentido.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Ella gira con brusquedad, achica los ojos y lo mira nuevamente con furia en la mirada. Ahora sí puedo distinguir con claridad el penetrante azul de sus ojos a pesar de que debo hacer varios cambios de ángulo y un acercamiento para conseguirlo pues ella vuelve a utilizar su mano para cubrirse de los fuertes rayos del sol, pero la labor me la facilita el que ella tenga que mirar hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos. Con claro tono sarcástico le responde.

-¿Tú que crees Einstein?

Él mira hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mirada. Sus ojos son ridículamente pequeños cuando trata de protegerse del sol, pareciera que los tiene totalmente cerrados y las arrugas que se le forman alrededor por el esfuerzo no mejoran la imagen. Extiende los brazos y suelta una falsa carcajada.

-¡JA! No lo sé, explícamelo tú señora sabelotodo. ¿Qué diablos significa lo que está pasando? Quizás estamos aquí por algún ardid publicitario que te convenga, yo que sé.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Pareciera que no pueden estar un instante sin discutir estúpidamente, pues de ninguna manera esto se acerca a una reacción adulta o coherente de parte de ninguno de los dos. Quizás verdaderamente piensan que están en un juego orquestado por el otro, pero eso, hasta a mí me parece ridículo, por decir lo menos. ¿Qué calidad de persona creen que es uno o el otro como para considerarlo una opción plausible? De a pocos eso comienza a quedar en evidencia.

-¿Yo soy la que utiliza a los medios para sostener mi ridícula carrera? ¿Soy yo la que expone a sus hijos para conseguir una nota mediocre en una revista de chismes? No señor, yo sí tengo talento, no necesito de esa clase de estupideces. Quizás todo esto sea cosa tuya, el señor simpático de bromas pesadas que a nadie hacen gracia.

Él se gira pues al parecer quiere dar por terminada la absurda discusión, pero me equivoco al pensarlo pues lanza la estocada desde donde está y además dándole por completo la espalda, lo que para ella se convierte en un verdadero muro infranqueable o eso me parece a mí desde la distancia.

-Pues la señora talento no parece haber conseguido nada. Aquí desapareciste del mapa hace años, nadie sabe quien eres y nuestra mediocre película no ayudó ni de cerca a que reaparecieras en el mapa de nuevo o por lo menos no en uno decente más que en el de los fracasos absolutos de taquilla. Yo por lo menos soy un rostro visible y reconocible en este lado del mundo. Por cierto, eso me recuerda… ¿quién diablos te conoce en Londres? Nadie señora "talento"

Ella lo toma por el brazo y aunque no lo parezca, tiene la suficiente fuerza como para girarlo de golpe y encararlo de frente sin miramientos. No sé si es porque de alguna manera intuyen que no hay nadie cerca para escucharlos, por lo menos ningún ser vivo, o les importa poco lo evidente, que están siendo escuchados y grabados. A pesar de ello, gritan a voz en cuello sin restricciones.

-No pienso discutir eso con el ser humano más ególatra y egocéntrico del planeta. No todo el mundo es como tú, no a todos nos importa el tener una cámara o reflector cerca para sentir que somos alguien en la vida. Te sientes tan poca cosa que si alguien no te mira u observa, sientes que no vales. Pobre hombre tan pequeño, de nada te sirve la estatura.

Si alguien me dijera cualquiera de las cosas que este par ha soltado en tan sólo unos minutos, seguramente me sentiría devastado, ofendido y con toda seguridad dolorido, pero ellos no se muestran ni siquiera tocados por alguna de las hirientes palabras que se profieren y continúan sin cuartel. Por mi parte me he perdido en tratar de analizar lo que estoy presenciando y en mayor medida en intentar digerirlo, pues si a ellos no les duele a mí sí y en demasía. No entiendo, de verdad que nada me preparó para esto.

-Ahora mira quién hace burla de la estatura…

Por extraño que parezca él se detiene y clava su mirada hacia un punto indeterminado en el horizonte. Me apresuro a cambiar el ángulo de las cámaras para tratar de captar aquello en lo que se ha fijado. Me siento sumamente torpe en la labor y sus acciones están siendo más agiles que mi ritmo de aprendizaje. Por unos instantes me siento el cazador cazado cuando él emprende una carrera frenética hacia el punto al que ha dirigido la mirada, casi la tira al comenzar su movimiento, pero a luces vistas le importa muy poco el haberlo hecho. Ella gira por inercia del movimiento al golpe con su hombro y le sigue con la mirada al igual que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Ella me confronta, me encara y reta. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, eso no hace más que enceguecerme. Fueron incontables las ocasiones en el pasado en las que tuve que soportar situaciones similares y además delante de los técnicos y equipo de producción.

En principio sé que se controlaba, sé que hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse, pero después todo perdió piso, ella tomó confianza y el resto del universo nos podíamos ira al carajo en el momento en el que a la señorita se le antojara "Mi cabello está esponjado" y a esperar mil horas a que la señora se sintiera a gusto, "Quiero escuchar música mientras me maquillan" y entonces el mundo a soportar cuanta estruendo se le ocurriera. Hasta el pobre de William tuvo que callar por años su molestia, él que es uno de los actores de teatro más respetados de su región, pero la señora "estrellita" no le importaba eso o nada a su alrededor.

Estoy hasta la coronilla de ahora recibir la carga de recuerdos como una maldita oleada, le he evitado, he rehuido hasta donde me ha sido posible y ahora la vida me obliga a compartir mi espacio vital con ella. ¿Qué hice para merecer semejante castigo? La gente la ve a la distancia de una pantalla y seguramente piensa que es un bombón, un caramelo dulce y tierno, lo que no saben es que el maldito caramelo se atraganta y te puede matar. No soy el único y lo sé de sobra, ¿realmente la gente pensará que ha brincado de marido a marido porque ellos son malos y la hacen sufrir? Hay patrones, si una vez fallas puede ser culpa del otro o de los dos, pero si todas tus relaciones son fallidas, ¿de quién será la culpa? Por el amor de Dios, hay un factor en común en todos eso fracasos. Yo ni loco me aventuraría a perderme en ese bosque del que nadie sale vivo.

Después de tantos años mi cerebro responde casi por inercia, conoce la dinámica y omito cualquier proceso racional, de nada sirve con ella, pero parece que mis entrañas no reciben la orden, comienzo a sentir la sangre hervir. Sus palabras son hirientes, no me extraña en lo absoluto que tenga un concepto tan equivocado de mí, nuca tuvimos la necesidad de personalizar nuestra "relación", nunca fuimos íntimos amigos o confidentes, ella no tenía por qué saber nada de mí o yo de ella.

Termino por perderme pues una imagen ha captado mi atención. Al final de la altísima barda que rodea el lugar, veo una puerta blanca, quiero saber qué hay más allá, necesito salir de aquí o terminaré haciéndole algo a esta mujer y no me quiero arrepentir después de lo que pueda pasar pues está logrando sacarme de mis casillas de nuevo.

Me dirijo a mi objetivo sin importarme que ella esté delante de mí, están pequeña que no supone un obstáculo en lo absoluto. Corro pues quiero alcanzar la maldita puerta y salir de aquí, no me importa a dónde, me conformo que sea lejos de su presencia.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Corre, él corre y su movimiento súbito me toma desprevenido, estaba tan centrado en tratar de leer en sus rostro, sus miradas, en el lenguaje de sus cuerpos, que no he tenido tiempo de reaccionar con rapidez y él corre más rápido de lo que yo puedo girar una de las cámaras y seguirle, lo que me hace olvidar por un momento que cuento con muchísimas más cámaras que esa. Finalmente lo atrapo a cuadro y me permite hacer un acercamiento, pero me percato de que es insuficiente. De momento siento un vuelco en el estómago pues pienso que ha encontrado una vía de escape. Me tranquilizo al recordarme que es imposible, que si de algo me cercioré fue de que así fuera. Nadie pudo escapar mientras mi padre vivió aquí, así que no existe manera de hacerlo. Más de uno estuvo a punto de perder la vida en los innumerables intentos, además de aquellos a los que pagué para que hicieran las pruebas pertinente. Nadie lo logró.

Hay dos cosas que por un instante detienen mi corazón, la primera es el percatarme de que él no lo sabe y que en la desesperación pueda hacer el intento y ponerse en una situación de riesgo innecesario y la segunda, es que en mi desesperación por tratar de seguirlo, la he perdido de vista a ella. Busco con impotencia en todos los recuadros de las pantallas al tiempo que pretendo estar al tanto de los movimientos que él haga. Caigo presa del pánico por un instante hasta que mi paciencia se colma y hago lo que debía haber hecho desde hace mucho, tomo el radio intercomunicador y giro la orden.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Mientras él corre yo me paralizo. Desconozco el motivo de su movimiento aunado al hecho de casi me tira al pasar, todas mis neuronas se ponen en estado de alerta al tiempo que se paralizan, creo que giran instrucciones contradictorias. Por un lado unas me indican que corra tras él, que algo está sucediendo aunque yo no sepa qué y por el otro lado, el resto ordena alejarme lo más posible de ese hombre, si tengo la oportunidad de no verlo más, mi ser entero podrá descansar.

Todo, absolutamente todo pasa a segundo plano cuando el sonido ese comienza a invadir el lugar. En principio no logro identificarlo, no sé de lo que se trata, en realidad no tendría por qué saberlo, pero de pronto todo en mi universo se detiene al ver a David parar de golpe su frenética carrera, girar sobre su eje y tirarse al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus dos brazos. Hasta entonces lo entiendo, hasta ese momento mi cerebro conecta con la realidad y me congelo, mi cuerpo petrificado es incapaz de reaccionar.

Puedo escuchar a lo lejos y entremezclado con ese sonido infernal, su voz en grito. A mis oídos llega distorsionada como si de un eco lejano se tratara, "agáchate", pero mi cuerpo no reacciona.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Mi orden ha sido acatada de inmediato. Brutal pero necesario, él me obligó, no me ha dejado salida y he tenido que utiliza uno de los recursos que estaba dispuesto sólo para casos de emergencia y finalmente llegó antes de lo previsto.

La imagen parece de película, si la pusiera en cámara lenta y con diferentes ángulos podría funcionar sin problema. El se tiende en el piso y cubre su cabeza hasta darse cuenta de que ella se ha quedado paralizada en medio de la nada. Le grita pero ella no reacciona.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

La puerta está cada vez más cerca, no pongo atención en los detalles, no tengo la menor idea de si podré salir de aquí o no, aún se encuentra lo suficientemente lejana como para que yo pueda identificar incluso si es posible salir por ahí, pero todo se paraliza en el momento en el que escucho una ráfaga de tiros.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremece, no sé si es el último instante de mi vida, no sé si las balas están dirigidas a mi cuerpo, no sé nada. En ese momento el mundo se detiene y todo corre en cámara lenta, puedo ver como mi mirada gira violentamente y se aproxima cada vez con mayor velocidad hacia el pasto, en el trayecto puedo mirarla a ella ahí parada. Mis brazos han cubierto mi cabeza por completo y las detonaciones continúan, aquello parece un infierno de guerra.

El sórdido y hueco sonido de las detonaciones retumba en mi cavidad craneal, pareciera que los disparos se están produciendo dentro de mi cerebro. Creo que grito, creo que lo hago pues siento un algo rasposo en mi garganta y es posible que sea producido por el esfuerzo de mi propia voz al salir.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Su rostro está lívido, su piel blanca en demasía se ha tornado pálida. No ha logrado reaccionar a tiempo, no ha logrado reaccionar a nada, sólo ha gritado y gritado y gritado. Él ha hecho su esfuerzo, desde donde se encuentra y con la cabeza cubierta le ha indicado que se agache, pero tampoco a salido de su estúpida protección, no ha saltado heroicamente a protegerla, no ha hecho absolutamente nada más que paralizarse ahí tendido sobre el pasto.

Quizás sea normal, quizás para cualquier ser humano común y corriente el sonido de las balas se a aterrador. Eso me hace pensar el por qué para mí no, es posible que esté demasiado acostumbrado a eso, nunca he tenido miedo a nada y mucho menos a un sonido tan cotidiano y familiar desde mi infancia. Nosotros festejamos con ráfagas de alto calibre, mi padre mostraba su entusiasmo con una descarga completa de la escuadra automática que le acompañó de por vida. Pero supongo que mi historia hace la excepción, es posible que sean mis antecedente los que me distinguen.

No puedo dejar de reconocer que la reacción de ellos, sobre todo la de él, me decepciona. Esperaba un poco más de valentía, quizás un acto heroico me hubiera complacido y más después de haber presenciado sus aspavientos de macho. Ojalá que esto le demuestre un poco que el macho dominante aquí soy yo y no él. Poco a poco irán aprendiendo las lecciones que les tengo preparadas.

Por su parte me desquebraja el corazón haberla hecho pasar por un momento así, ella no se merece esto, pero hasta cierto punto es tan culpable como él. Siempre consideré a las mujeres mucho más aptas para percatarse de la verdad, poseen un sexto sentido que nosotros no tenemos, una intuición que infortunadamente no compartimos con ellas y para asuntos del corazón siempre las concebí más sabias. Pero ella ha caído presa de la necedad, no quiere reconocer su error y se mantiene en su posición si ceder un milímetro.

No niego que todo lo sucedido ha salido de cualquier panorama previsto por mí, sus discusiones, la violencia con la que se hablan, nada de esto pensé que pudiera suceder, pero con todo lo que he presenciado hasta ahora, reitero mi convicción. Ellos sin mi ayuda serían incapaces de reaccionar a la verdad, aún teniéndola de frente.

Cuando escucho que las detonaciones han cesado, les doy un momento para calmarse, sólo un instante pues ninguno de los dos se mueve de la posición en la que han quedado, es evidente que están petrificados y continuarán así por un tiempo.

Decido que es el momento, abro el micrófono ambiental y la sola idea de que mi voz invada el lugar y llegue hasta sus oídos me emociona sobremanera.

-¡Esto no es un juego! Repito ¡Esto no es un juego! Oficialmente se encuentran en calidad de invitados forzados en mi propiedad y espero no hagan ningún intento estúpido si no quieren que alguno de los dos salga lastimado. ¡Su vida no corre peligro si no intentan nada estúpido! Sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y nade saldrá herido. Son libres de moverse dentro de la propiedad a placer, pero no intenten abandonarla por ningún motivo. Siéntanse como en su casa y sean bienvenidos. Estas vacaciones corren por mi cuenta.

Cierro el micrófono y espero impaciente sus reacciones. Sé que deberé ser paciente, Roma no se construyó en un día y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir lo que quiero. No saldremos de aquí hasta que ellos no valoren el tesoro que Dios puso en sus manos y que estúpidamente han despreciado.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don´t want realism III**_

 **CAPITULO III**

Lo único que pienso en ese instante que dura una eternidad es en mis hijos, mis hijos hoy se quedarán sin padre. No sé qué es esto, no sé qué hice para merecer morir de esta manera si hay personas mucho peores que yo en este maldito mundo. Su palabras son claras "No es un juego" y me envuelven como una verdad que no se hubiera dicho nunca, la vida no es un juego, mi vida no es un juego y esto parece lo más cercano aun juego que yo haya sentido en la vida. Ese hombre que me habla por altavoces está jugando conmigo, le parece que soy un objeto con el que se puede jugar. La maldita palabra se repite en mi mente como si fuer un mantra "juego, juego, juego." Estoy en shock, lo sé y no siento que sea para menos.

Mi escaneo mental repasa cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, he escuchado que en ocasiones la adrenalina te impide percibir si has sido alcanzado por un impacto de bala, que pude suceder que no te des cuenta. Estoy aterrado, mi cuerpo y mi mente no logran contenerse, claramente siento como mi cuerpo trémulo pareciera al borde de la convulsión, no se controla, los movimientos musculares son compulsivos. Mis dedos entrecruzados en la base de la nuca mandan señales de dolor y enloquezco casi al pensar en la sola posibilidad de que ello signifique una herida real.

Mi rostro hierve, las lágrimas candentes surcan mis mejillas y arrastran la inocencia o estupidez previa. ¿Cómo no pensé en ello? Mi cerebro nunca se imaginó que yo pudiera vivir una experiencia así, ni en mis más locos delirios encontré tan absurda situación como posible. Un secuestro, estoy secuestrado por una mente enferma y desconozco cuál pueda ser mi destino. Los que conocen y saben de esto recomiendan hacerte ver como un ser humano, que tu captor sienta un grado de empatía por ti, que te reconozca como un humano al igual que él y abogues por tu vida, que luches por ella sin tregua, pero algo me indica que este no es el caso, puede ser mucho peor.

Maldigo cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho para merecer esto, me reprocho cada maldita decisión que en el camino dirigiera mis pasos hasta aquí. El silencio sepulcral que le sigue al ataque es quizás más aterrador que el propio sonido de las bala y eso enciende algo en mi subconsciente ¿la habrá matado? ¿sería a ella y no a mí a la que iban dirigidos los proyectiles asesinos? Me aterra pensar que pueda levantar la vista y no verla. Me niego a ser testigo de su inexistencia, no quiero que eso forme parte de mi historia.

Por más que agudizo mis oídos, no alcanzo a percibir mas que los sonidos del ambiente y hay uno del cual no había sido consciente hasta ahora. Oleaje; leve y calmo vaivén del agua marina. Sería hasta relajante de no ser porque puede enmarcar el peor momento de la historia de mi vida. Me niego a imaginar ser testigo de la muerte de alguien, de quien sea. No quiero ver, no quiero ver, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. La imagen de su cuerpo yaciendo en un mar de sangre y su piel perforada por las balas me estremece el lóbulo frontal, es mi maldita imaginación y el cerebro aterrado el que lanza esa imagen a mi mente y me repugna, me enfurece.

Tomo el valor suficiente para de a pocos levantar mi rostro, mis ojos imaginan la escena y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlos abiertos, quizás se cerrarán de golpe si encuentran lo que esperan encontrar.

Su cuerpo como estatua está erguido en medio del horizonte, la verlo mis pulmones expulsan el aire podrido que se había acumulado y que sin consciencia permanecía inmóvil dentro de mí. Parece un fantasma lívido, su piel blanca raya en la transparencia, los rayos del sol golpean sobre su sudoroso rostro y resplandece. Sus ojos extremadamente abiertos acompañan a sus labios, literalmente se encuentra petrificada. Un rápido escaneo visual en busca de heridas sangrantes y visibles me indican que quizás al igual que a mí no la ha alcanzado ningún proyectil. Es mi esperanza es lo único que se sostiene, pues mi rostro se derrumba contra el pasto y ahí permanece.

-Dios, qué está pasando.

Miro el cuerpo de David tirado sobre el pasto, los estertores me avisan que está trémulo al grado de la convulsión y el mío inmóvil, no sé si respiro, no sé si vivo. Un inmenso velo blanco cubrió mis ojos por ese instante, solo prevalecía ese ruido intermitente y seco. Mi cerebro lo sigue repitiendo vívidamente en busca de su explicación, sabe lo que es, ha logrado identificarlo, pero no supo que hacer con él. La parálisis es todo lo que percibo y he sido testigo muda de todo lo que David ha hecho; se ha tirado al pasto, ha cubierto su cabeza con sus brazos, ha gritado y yo no he podido hacer absolutamente nada… nada… nada.

En el vacío de mi cabeza lo único que sigue sonando son esas detonaciones y mi vida ante mis ojos ha proyectado la película de mi destino. Pareciera que ha sido sólo un instante, pero un instante prolongado en el tiempo que me indica que absolutamente todo lo que he hecho carece de sentido. Luces, reflectores, encierros permanentes y dolores, muchos dolores he soportado. Mi infancia, la adolescencia salvaje, el sinnúmero de tropiezos y hoy. Todo me ha traído hasta aquí, el presente que construí está frente a mis ojos y no me había dado cuenta. No hay más culpable que yo, cualquier cosa que me haya lanzado a este destino, sin duda lo tejí yo.

El silencio nos envuelve, no hay más que silencio a mi alrededor y lo que escucho es el latido acelerado de mi corazón y el grito de mi consciencia. Estoy sola, más sola que nunca en la vida o siempre lo he estado y he creído en la fantasía de que en ocasiones no ha sido de esa manera. Lo miro ahí tirado y pienso que si mi vida hubiese dependido de él, obviamente en este momento estaría muerta, pero cómo reprocharle a otro ser humano lo que uno mismo no es capaz de hacer. Las obras heroicas son para las películas, la realidad es que nadie hace nada por el otro, que nos limitamos a sobrevivir en el mejor de los casos y después, a tratar de seguir sobreviviendo, no hay más.

Este instante me muestra una parodia de lo que ha sido nuestra historia juntos, esto es lo que siempre hemos vivido y la reacción sigue siendo la misma. La vida nos atacó de improviso con un éxito inesperado y al igual que hoy, cada uno por su lado hizo lo que estaba a su alcance por sobrevivir, no más. Fui lanzada a una jungla en la cual no tenía armas para luchar, fui arrastrada por una oleada contra la cual no tuve manera de defenderme y me ahogué en ella, tan sola como ahora. Él conocía más el medio que yo, él siempre supo cómo defenderse y lo hizo como ahora. Yo sola, siempre sola.

El infierno, esto debe ser la peor pesadilla nunca soñada, quizás siempre tuve temor de que un día mis hijos fueran presa de algún lunático o psicópata.

Mis hijos, ahora pienso en ellos y cómo podrán manejar esto, lo que tendrán que padecer por mi culpa. Una de las razones por las cuales me alejé del país fue esa, el terror de que algo así sucediera, pero no lo pensé en mí. Yo que creí vivir en un infierno por tantos años, que mi vida se desarrollaba en medio de una pesadilla y ahora puedo decir que ni de cerca se parece a esto.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Un hermosos sueño hecho realidad, el tenerlos aquí no puede ser mas cercano a tocar el cielo con las manos. La tentación de aproximarme y tocarlos, de convivir físicamente con ellos, quizás será la peor parte de mi lucha.

Permanecen inmóviles, él sólo ha atinado a levantar levemente el rostro para después dejarse desplomar por completo sobre el pasto. Sé que llora, puedo escucharle y su respiración no encuentra ritmo aún, pero ella, ella es una estatua.

Enfoco con detenimiento la cámara sobre su rostro, me deleito con su mirada azul y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Lívida como hoja de papel, su blanca piel raya en lo mortecino. No era mi intención asustarles de esa manera, no quería que se enfrentaran de golpe a la realidad, pero por algo suceden las cosas y él ha presionado al límite.

El premio y el castigo siempre presentes en nuestra estúpida educación, nuestro padres se niegan a percatarse que al educarnos de esta manera nos condenan a estar en manos de aquél que nos proporciona uno o el otro. No es el poder del dinero el que mueve al mundo, es el miedo y ese miedo mueve masas y conciencias. Nos enseñaron a tener miedo, a las personas las educaron para responder ante el castigo, ya fuera divino o mundano y anhelar el premio, luchar por él y por conseguirlo a toda costa. ¿Qué diferencia entre nosotros animales bípedos y los cuadrúpedos? Ninguna, nos damos trato peor que a los animales, nos condicionamos y aprovechamos de las debilidades del otro.

"El pez grande se come al chico" eso lo he escuchado hasta el cansancio, la lucha por alcanzar el estatus más alto sólo para encontrar el lugar menos peligroso en la cadena alimenticia. Nuevamente el miedo nos mueve y yo sé manejarlo. Mi educación no fue a base de premios y castigos, a mí me enseñaron que soy merecedor de todo lo que poseo por el simple hecho de existir, yo nunca me he tenido que ganar nada, lo tengo porque lo merezco, porque es mío. Eso me coloca en la posición más alta de la pirámide, desde donde puedo contemplar a los humanos y sus asquerosas debilidades.

Ellos han sido la excepción a mi regla, son mi tesoro oculto, pero son míos. Lo único que no les puedo permitir o perdonar es el despilfarro del don divino, de aquél regalo del universo que yace sobre sus manos y que han estado a punto de romper por torpeza y sobre todo por ceguera. A ellos no los castigo, los oriento amorosamente y el incidente de este momento ha sido una reacción más que una deliberada lección, pero seguramente servirá como precedente. Los pobres son en ese sentido producto de su tradicional educación.

Los tengo a cuadro a ambos y me reclino para disfrutar la visión, les daré tiempo suficiente para recuperarse, seré testigo mudo hasta que considere que el siguiente paso deba darse, pero la paciencia huidiza me abandona con prontitud, ninguno de los dos hace nada y la furia comienza a hacer su aparición en el fondo de mi estómago.

Esto no era lo que yo quería, yo no quiero dirigir el juego o por lo menos no del todo. ¿A caso esperan que yo les diga qué hacer y cómo hacerlo? Eso no formaba parte de mi plan, eso no es lo que quiero.

Otra cosa me molesta de lo sucedido hace un momento, ¿por qué él no ha hecho nada por salvarla? ¿por qué se ha tirado al piso cual cobarde? Esperaba una reacción un poco más heroica, quizás más humana de su parte. De haber sido yo en su lugar, sin duda hubiera corrido a protegerla y ahora mismo la estaría confortando, brindándole la protección de mi abrazo. Ese hombre es un estúpido enceguecido o yo estaré esperando demasiado para tan poco tiempo, pero esto no es de tiempo me parece, esto se tiene o no se tiene. Me gustaría justificarle un poco, quiero pensar que mi condición es lejana a la de ellos, que nuevamente mi historia me determina.

Observo y espero, hago acopio nuevamente de la paciencia perdida y les brindo una nueva oportunidad. Aunque no lo parezca soy un chico tímido y las apariciones no forman parte de lo que me gusta hacer, por ahora aunque sea con mi voz siento cierto grado de pudor, no quiero que me escuchen a pesar de que las palabras se agolpan en mi mente, es que hay tanto que quiero decirles, pero me contengo al final del camino, no debo permitir que mi espíritu emocionado controle mis actos.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Finalmente logro calmarme, mi cuerpo ha encontrado la manera de sobreponerse a pesar de que no sé cuanto tiempo he permanecido tirado en el pasto. Levanto un poco mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, no quiero que me vea así por lo que limpio todo lo que puedo con mis manos antes de semi incorporarme para sentarme. Cuando finalmente lo logro, me siento dándole la espalda a ella y con mi mirada fija en la puerta al final de la barda, esa maldita puerta que no pude alcanzar y que ahora significa esa libertad esquiva. La observo por un instante y finalmente encuentro las fuerzas para ponerme de pie. Tengo miedo de mirar, me aterra saberme observado a cada paso, me enfurece al tiempo que me controla. Hay algo en mí que se activa al momento en el que una cámara se encuentra cerca, me reconozco actuando de manera diferente, pero ahora mismo me hace pensar que quizás eso pueda ser un factor que juegue en mi contra.

Pero el hombre es un animal de costumbre y mis músculos poseen memoria propia. Recuerdo que en alguna clase de actuación que el maestro nos ordenaba caminar y después de un tiempo nos indicaba con voz firme "Ahora caminen como ustedes caminan." Lo absurdo del asunto es que todos sin excepción hacíamos una pequeña pausa y modificábamos nuestro andar al concepto que cada uno tenía de su percepción de su propio caminar. Al hacer conciencia de las cosas que haríamos con cotidianidad, el cuerpo las modifica y las adapta a lo que supone debe ser. Ahora mismo siento mis pasos modificados por la conciencia de ser observado, mi cuerpo ha sido modificado por ello, incluso es posible que mis actos sigan la suerte del principal.

Ahora mismo me cuestiono si de no ser porque me están viendo ¿yo me dirigiría a ella, ese sería el pensamiento razonable en mí? No lo creo, es muy probable que si estuviéramos solos y en otras circunstancias, yo tomaría mi rumbo sin importarme en absoluto el suyo.

Me aproximo y mientras lo hago ella ancla su mirada en la mía y me habla, no es su voz la que llega a mí, es el diálogo que sus ojos entablan con los míos. No es mucho lo que dicen, sólo es una inmensa pregunta y miedo lo que leo en ellos. Mis labios murmuran algo que ni yo mismo alcanzo a identificar.

-…todo va estar bien

Lo veo sentarse dándome la espalada e inmediatamente después se incorpora y entonces aparece el personaje, aquél que conozco a la perfección; su andar, sus expresiones faciales, su mirada, todo ha cambiado. Lo reconozco y me asquea encontrarme con él de nuevo, pero las circunstancias son extremas y entonces entiendo el juego. Esa sutil forma de decirme que es hora de comenzar a actuar, que no tenemos opción en tanto no sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos, pero ¿qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos? Es evidente que estamos en una retención forzada y que las cámaras de vigilancia son para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Entonces lo entiendo, él es incapaz de actuar con naturalidad mientras se siente observado, es ese tipo de persona que cambia al momento en el que una cámara aparece y eso me repugna en él. Si la gente lo conociera tal cual es, pero la cámara está imposibilitada a entrar en su alma, de ver o transmitir ese espíritu egoísta y megalómano que posee. Se transforma en ese tipo perdona vidas que te regala la visión de su hermosura acompañado de su intelecto. Ni siquiera es que se convierta en una persona amable, afable y sonriente, no, es un derroche de superioridad, se convierte en un hombre completamente pagado de sí mismo.

Trato de contener esa sensación en mi estómago, siempre ha logrado hacerme enfurecer cuando lo miro de esa manera, aunque no puedo negar que le he aprendido, lo he imitado pues es una herramienta poderosa y funcional en este maldito medio. "La cámara aparece, sonríe." No me extrañaría en lo absoluto que incluso se atreviera a hacer algún tipo de chiste en este momento, ese es él, así es. Veo sus labios moverse, murmura algo y yo no entiendo lo que dice, sólo una palabra me parece identificable

-…bien.

En tanto logro llegar a ella, siento como el terror recorre mi cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello mi pecho erguido, mi mandíbula apretada y la mirada fija en ella hacen que me concentre y me enfoque en sólo un cosa, aproximarme al único ser humano a mi alcance. Tengo miedo, eso es todo y creo que no podremos sobrevivir a esto estando cada uno por su lado, es un acto instintivo de supervivencia.

-¿Estás bien?

Ahí aparece el señor actuación, es evidente que lo que menos le interesa es saber si me encuentro bien o no y lo peor es que comienzo a cobrar consciencia de que esto puede llagar a ser mucho más duro de lo que hubiera imaginado, no sólo tener que lidiar con el encierro y el secuestro, ahora tendré que soportar su derroche de malas actuaciones.

-Sí, gracias.

La frialdad con que me contesta parecería que nada ha sucedido, que fui un estúpido exagerado al desplegar una ridícula escena donde me consideré cercano a la muerte. Como si ella no se hubiera quedado petrificada, sino que simplemente no sobre reaccionó como yo. Me siento ridiculizado y sé que siempre la sensación se magnifica cuando me siento observado y ella tiene un especial talento para hacerme sentir ridículo delante de la gente. Ella siempre tan natural, desenvuelta y desparpajada, me hace ver a mí como un tipo rígido y cuadrado.

-Fueron disparos.

Ahí está ahora el sabelotodo, no le basta con restregarme en la cara y atragantarme con su derroche de narcisismo, sino que además debo tragarme su evidente burla sobre mi inferioridad intelectual. Nunca deja pasar oportunidad para echarme en cara que me considera un ser humano inculto y estúpido.

-Eso parecen. ¿Qué hacemos?

"Eso parecen" La señorita ahora me resultó experta en tácticas de guerra. Su frialdad me hace sentir todavía más ridículo, me imagino la escena desde sus ojos y ahora se me retuerce el estómago de pensar que ella está controlando el impulso de decirme que soy un payaso exagerado. No se conforma con eso, sino que además acerca su mano a mi mejilla y limpia los rastros que han dejado mis lágrimas, a parte de todo me está diciendo "pobre niñito chillón." Cobarde, ya sé que lo que está pensando es que sólo soy un maldito cobarde y exagerado. Tomo su mano y la retiro lentamente de mi rostro, la sonrisa de lado va por añadidura.

-Estoy bien.

No sé por qué lo he hecho, he visto sus lágrimas y mi mano ha tomado su propia decisión, quizás es un acto reflejo por mis hijos, cuando veo lágrimas en sus mejillas las limpio por inercia, no me gusta verles llorar, pero en este caso ha sido sin pensarlo. Como era de esperarse él ha retirado mi mano en el acto. Me sonríe mientras me dice que está bien. Lo dicho; sobrado y pagado de sí mismo, como si realmente mi importara si lo está o no, como si fuera un pensamiento primario en mí. Su egoísmo lo centra a él en el ombligo del universo y el resto giramos a su alrededor como satélites. La sensación me lanza de nuevo a mi entorno, dejo de centrarme en él para concentrarme de nuevo en la situación.

-Parece que estamos secuestrados.

Su expresión cambia y la mirada se le pierde, pero su sentencia parece absurda y ¡bueno! ¿Esta mujer no se toma nada en serio? siempre ha sido así, no mide consecuencias ni dimensiones, parece que nada le importa, se ha tomado la vida tan a la ligera que pareciera que ella se puede tirar de la cuerda floja cuando lo desee pues siempre habrá una red de protección que le impedirá la caída. No cabe duda que tiene suerte, eso lo reconozco, pero nunca debe uno abusar de ella y en este momento la situación me parece extrema como para jugar con las barbas del diablo.

-¿Te lo parece? Creo que invitación forzada fue la expresión que utilizó.

Y hace su aparición el humor inoportuno en el momento menos indicado. Este hombre que siente que todo lo sabe, que la inteligencia del resto del mundo no le es suficiente y que invariablemente debe hacernos ver que la suya es superior, me es al extremo repulsivo y no comprendo cómo en algún momento fui tan ingenua como para permitirle hacerme sentir inferior, estúpida e inculta. Posiblemente lo soy, pero gracias a él nunca más he vuelto a permitir que nadie me subestime de esa manera y mucho menos que me trate en consecuencia. Sus aires de superioridad y su infame tono de burla tienen el poder de generar reacciones explosivas en mi interior, literalmente me parece insoportable, pero la situación es excepcional e infortunadamente no tengo poción, como hace muchos años ahora vuelvo a estar encerrada a su lado, obligada a coexistir y compartir mi espacio vital con él.

Por años he analizado qué pude haber hecho para merecer su presencia en mi vida, algo muy malo debía haber hecho en mis vidas pasadas como para pagarlo con la obligación de estar a su lado. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas y por todos los medios alejar mi vida de la suya, deslindar mi existencia del destino de este hombre y cualquier intento parce en vano. Definitivamente debe de ser el destino pues evidentemente ninguno de los dos deseamos estar cerca. De pocas cosas tengo certeza en la vida, pero esa es definitivamente la única que nunca he puesto en duda, de ser por nosotros, ninguno de los dos hubiera pasado un segundo más de lo necesario cerca uno del otro. Por lo menos he encontrado un punto de unión y que nos obligaría a actuar en consecuencia; como muchos años atrás, nuevamente el destino nos coloca en un cautiverio del cual debemos salir a como de lugar.

-Invitación forzada o lo que sea, ¿estamos secuestrados?

La observo y me clavo en su mirada, sus ojos azules tienen un poder que he de reconocer descubrí desde nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando ella mira de esa manera no hay poder humano que no se sienta anclado a sus ojos; es una capacidad nata, sé que no es trabajada ni tiene que ver con un proceso de formación actoral, es una característica personal y eso hace que cualquier ser humano caiga preso de ese poderoso remolino. Yo logré descubrir la manera de escaparme de la potencia de su mirada, basta con dejarse llevar hasta lo más profundo y después ella misma te suelta, te deja en libertad en el cuando pierde concentración en ti para poner atención al pensamiento que la arranca del momento.

Ahora mismo no pretendo escapar, su mirada me ancla a la obsesión de su pensamiento y que además compartimos. Pienso, o por lo menos trato de pensar en tanto su mirada me grita y me impide concentrarme, yo sé que espera una respuesta de mí, alguna posible solución o pensamiento racional que nos tranquilice a ambos, pero no tengo nada, al igual que ella no sé lo que pasa y mi mente en shock aún no asimila uno solo de los eventos que hemos pasado desde que despertamos. Quizás es estúpido, sin embargo espero que el verbalizar las cosas nos de luz al camino oscuro que comenzamos a recorrer.

-Estamos secuestrados mujer y evidentemente las personas que nos tienen aquí no están jugando, están dispuestos a usar sus armas y eso no me parece un juego. Supongo que pedirán un rescate, tratarán de negociar… no sé cómo diablos funciona esto.

Sus palabras revisten de una realidad brutal la situación en la que estamos, yo tengo hijos pequeños, mi niña apenas es una adolescente, no tengo a nadie. Dios, no tengo nadie que se encargue de ellos, si yo falto ¿qué pasará con ellos? Mis niños son unos bebés… mis bebés. Las consecuencias de mis actos arrebatados se estampa contra mi consciencia en este momento, ¿qué he hecho? Por el amor de Dios, la irresponsabilidad con la que he manejado mi vida me pasa factura en este momento. Mis padres y mis hermanos no sé si puedan ver por ellos. No sé cómo Clyde y Mark reaccionen ante algo así, deben protegerlos, sé que lo harán, quiero creer que lo harán.

Mi cuerpo comienza a estremecerse por completo, no puedo controlar el temblor en mis manos, caigo presa de un ataque de pánico y mi respiración pierde ritmo, comienzo a hiperventilar. No puedo controlarme, me parece que de un momento a otro puedo perder el sentido, a la velocidad a la que el oxígeno abandona mi cuerpo sé que el colapso es inminente. Siento sus enormes manos en mis brazos y su voz me llega desde lejos.

-Tranquila mujer, tranquila. ¿Qué haces cuando esto te pasa?… escúchame… Gillian, Gillian. Concéntrate en mí, no me dejes de mirar… ¡Mírame!

El grito y su aliento se impactan de lleno en mi rostro y algo hace contacto en mi cerebro de nuevo a pesar de que mi respiración no logra controlarse, recobro un poco de mi visión pues ya se encontraba envuelta por un velo blanquecino que estaba a punto de arrebatarme de la consciencia. Su rostro vuelve a tomar forma definida, poco a poco los bordes se van delimitando y los colores recobran sentido. Siento con claridad la fuerza con la que aprieta mis brazos, seguramente el dolor que me produce es lo que me ha sacado del ataque, pero ahora lo siento con claridad, el dolor es intenso. Levanto mis manos para indicarle que es suficiente, sé que mi movimiento es excesivamente lento, pues siento que apenas tengo fuerzas para mantenerme en pie.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

La he sostenido pues evidentemente estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Después de mis palabras creo que por primera vez ha caído en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Su rostro palideció de pronto, más de lo que ya estaba y entonces supe que otro de sus ataques de pánico venía en camino. Supe de ellos después de que nació su hija, pero nunca fui testigo de alguno, algunas de las chicas de maquillaje en el set hablaban de eso, sobre todo cuando un mar de quejas invadía el foro pues debíamos parar grabaciones por un incidente como éste. Francamente nunca le presté atención y siempre pensé que no eran más que artilugios para dejar de trabajar cuando le daba la gana o peor aún, que eran arranques de diva. Ese tipo de estupideces me enfurecían sobremanera, yo quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible y ella salía con payasadas de ese calibre, pero ahora me toca ser testigo de uno.

-Siéntate…

Busco algún lugar donde pueda sentarla o incluso ayudarle a recostarse, me parece que puede perder el sentido en cualquier momento y hacerse daño. No sabemos bajo que circunstancias estemos, no sé si nos puedan ayudar en caso de que algo le pase y no pienso aumentar un problema más a los que evidentemente ya tenemos.

Todo a nuestro alrededor tiene la pinta de un hotel en toda forma, un jardín perfectamente empastado, una alberca cuidada y muebles de jardín. Veo un camastro y la dirijo hacia allá, en el camino debo sostenerla pues evidentemente no tiene suficiente fuerza en las piernas. La ayudo a sentarse y en cuanto lo hace cubre su rostro con sus dos manos, sé que ha comenzado a llorar y no dice nada. Guardo silencio, más que por respeto porque realmente me encuentro en el mismo estado que ella. No me gusta, trato de controlarme, pero la empatía o yo que sé me hace un nudo en la garganta, muerdo mi labio inferior para contenerme, pero me es imposible. Las lágrimas corren nuevamente por mis mejillas, mi garganta de arena apenas puede articular unas palabras.

-Vamos a estar bien mujer.

Le escucho y quiero creerle, me gustaría convencerme de ello, pero lo que menos me preocupa en este momento somos nosotros, me desquebraja el alma el pensar en los de fuera, en mis hijos, pero sobre todo en mi hija, los niños son demasiado pequeños para percatarse de lo que pasa, pero Piper ya tiene edad suficiente para entender. No quiero que mi hija viva una experiencia así, me niego a pensar que yo sea la causante de una angustia de esa magnitud.

-No me importa lo que me pase, mis hijos… son mis hijos lo que me preocupan. ¿Estarán bien? No crees que les pudieron haber hecho algo ¿verdad? Dime que no, que sólo somos nosotros. Dios, mis hijos…

Hasta que ella lo dice yo no había reparado en eso, sólo pensé en la posibilidad de dejar a mis hijos sin padre, que en el momento en el que las detonaciones se escucharon mi existencia había terminado, pero no esto. A través del cristal de lágrimas de mis ojos, miro al cielo, veo a mi alrededor y las cámaras que nos rodean. No sé si deba hacerlo, no tengo idea si los cánones de seguridad indiquen que es conveniente tratar de comunicarse con sus captores, no sé nada, pero ahora mismo la desesperación que ella ha sentido se traspasa a mi alma por osmosis. Me levanto y con cautela localizo la cámara más cercana a nosotros y comienzo a hablar en esa dirección esperando que alguien responda.

-Haremos todo lo que nos pidan, sólo queremos saber que nuestros hijos… que nuestras familias están bien. Por favor, sólo eso y estaremos tranquilos. Haremos lo que nos pidan lo prometemos.

Lo escuchado levantarse y su voz me sobresalta, no grita pero habla con firmeza. Por un momento caigo presa del terror de nuevo al pensar que hay alguien ahí al que se está dirigiendo. Por un instante imaginé a un hombre armado o quizás más. Levanto a mirada y me percato de que le está hablando a una de las cámaras, que no hay nadie físicamente cerca de nosotros. Me incorporo y me coloco a su lado, si es necesario suplicar lo haré y no por mi vida, sino por saber que mis hijos están bien y que es todo lo que necesito saber en este momento. Él termina y yo continúo, tengo miedo de excederme, pero realmente no me importa si de la vida de mis hijos se trata.

-Lo prometo, haré todo lo que nos pida, pero por favor no toquen a nuestros hijos. Se los suplico.

No hay respuesta, ambos esperamos a que algo suceda. Los segundos corren lentos y no hay nada, yo estoy a terrado y evidentemente ella también. No sé lo que el silencio implica, quizás no debimos dirigirnos a nuestros captores, quizás estamos empeorando las cosas dándoles ideas.

La cámara comienza a moverse y mi corazón se detiene por un instante.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

He seguido cada uno de sus movimientos a detalle, cada acercamiento me regala una postal hermosa. Él finalmente pudo incorporarse y comenzar a acercarse a ella, mientras lo hace, yo dirijo todas las cámaras hacia ellos, las enfoco en diferentes ángulos pues no me pienso perder un instante del mágico momento.

Él se aproxima y mi corazón salta de alegría, es evidente que ahora sí he detonado algo importante. Espero ver un abrazo, un beso, una muestra de solidaridad, algo maravilloso y mágico como sólo ellos saben hacerlo.

Él camina en dirección a ella y su actitud corporal parece haber cambiado un poco, su pecho henchido y porte altivo lo hacen parecer incluso más alto. Me gusta este cambio de actitud, es evidente que se ha dado cuenta que es él el que debe tomar las riendas del asunto y protegerla, ser el hombre aquí. Me encanta la sola idea de estar generando cosas importantes. Lo que esperaba, le pregunta si está bien y yo espero, espero y espero. La respuesta es escueta y me recuerda a la dinámica entre sus personajes, sé que ella esta tratando de mostrar fortaleza, pero también sé que el la conoce a la perfección como yo y de sobra sabemos lo que significa el "estoy bien".

Evidentemente ella trata de desviar el tema, quiere mostrarse estoica a pesar de que la palidez en su rostro delata lo que siente. Sé que ambos se refugian en ese estilo de humor negro o macabro que comparten desde siempre, sus comentarios son en ese sentido, sarcásticos y agudos. De pronto ella se percata de que él ha estado llorando, que las lágrimas han dejado un rastro en sus mejillas y se enfoca en ello, dirige si pequeña mano hacia el rostro de él y yo en ese momento siento que el corazón se me paraliza. Es un momento tan dulce y tierno, es mágico, pareciera que el tiempo se paraliza alrededor de ellos, no importa nada pues se están diciendo el uno al otro con sus cuerpos que ahí están, que se tienen el uno al otro y que juntos no habrá nada que temer.

Lo sé, los he visto durante años, ella tiene ese tipo de gestos con él todo el tiempo, le quita un mechón incómodo de cabello, quita algún tipo de cosa sobre su ropa, está todo el tiempo al pendiente de él. Ahora sé que poco a poco se irán develando frente a mis ojos, que sólo es cuestión de esperar, tener paciencia y lo veré, seré testigo único de la dinámica que adro y admiro desde hace años. Para muestra un botón, él toma con sutileza su mano y le dice que "está bien", ahí están de nuevo, el espejismo comienza a desaparecer para dar paso a lo que son realmente, lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Sé que ellos no lo hacen consciente, de lo contrario no tendría por qué haber sido testigo de la discusión que detonó el desastre.

Espero no tener que volver a ser testigo de esa forma de lastimarse, no quiero presenciar de nueva cuenta algo de esa envergadura, pero me tranquilizo ahora al verlos reaccionar tan naturalmente, ahora me parece que sí son ellos.

Ella parece continuar en shock, su pregunta la delata y es evidente que no ha logrado asimilar lo sucedido y es perfectamente normal. Él le aclara lo que he dicho antes, pero ella vuelve a preguntar, su pensamiento anda en círculos por el impacto emocional que ha recibido. Lo he visto innumerables ocasiones, la violencia de un evento como el que acaban de vivir no permite pensar con claridad, el cerebro entra en un estado similar al de un disco de acetato rallado, se repite obsesivamente el último pensamiento que le parece racional, trata de convencerse de que lo sucedido es mentira o intenta ponerle alguna lógica racional. No entiende y niega. Son etapas normales en un estado de shock, en un cerebro angustiado en busca de una respuesta coherente.

Me encuentro perdido y embelesado en la dinámica hasta que escucho esas palabras salir de su boca "rescate" "negociación" "secuestro." Era evidente que pensarían en eso, pero hasta este momento no había caído en cuenta de las consecuencias de aquél pensamiento. Era de esperarse que llegaran a la conclusión de un secuestro, mis palabras implicaban aquello y maldigo el momento en el que él me obligó a decirlas, mi participación no estaba prevista para ese momento y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

El divino creador de esta historia comienza a hacer su aparición y es evidente que no soy yo, hay algo más jugando entre nosotros; la vida, el destino o Dios. Llámese como se llame me está incluyendo en un juego en el que se supone yo debería ser el único argumentista o me pongo al mando del asunto o terminaré como el cazador cazado.

No sé qué decirles o si sea conveniente intervenir de nuevo, me niego a hacerlo si no he cavilado todas las posibilidades o implicaciones de lo que pueda decir, me niego a darles explicaciones o menguar de alguna manera las sensaciones que esto les producen. Quiero que todo sea lo más orgánico posible, lo menos guiado y delineado. Yo tengo un plan, ellos no deben tener ninguno, no deben saber si es arriba o abajo, si están cerca o lejos, no deben tener referencia alguna, en el mejor de los casos sabrán si es de día o de noche, esa es toda la información que planeo ponerles al alcance, sobre el resto me resisto a facilitarles demasiado el camino.

Trato de pensar en la mejor manera de controlar esta situación y todo iba bien hasta que la veo palidecer de nuevo, un instante después de que él ha tratado de explicarle la situación desde su percepción, entonces todo se va al carajo. Siento que está a punto de desmayarse y evidentemente él también, la sostiene con fuerza, le grita para hacerla reaccionar y yo dejo de escuchar, un arranque de furia me hace lanzar cosas por los aires, la silla en la que me encontraba sentado ha ido a parar al final de la habitación y los proyectiles que lanzo son control encuentran objetivos indeterminados.

-Eres un imbécil, soy un maldito estúpido. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto a ella?

Ahora mismo siento que mi fantasía puede llegar a convertirse en mi peor pesadilla, yo imaginaba un cuento en rosa, que ellos al percatarse de que estaban solos se lanzarían a la aventura de descubrir sus sentimientos sin trabas ni restricciones. Ralamente me siento estúpidamente infantil en este instante "No pensaste imbécil, no pensaste" me recrimino como estúpido. Sé que pensé, pero mi pensamiento se encontraba obnubilado por la fantasía y la maldita realidad me golpea ahora.

Su hermosa voz llega a mis oídos y me brinda una bocanada de alivio "Estoy bien", ha dicho que está bien y es la vida para mí, me devuelve un halito de existencia y a ese me aferro como náufrago al tablón de madera. Lo que mis ojos ven a continuación es lo que considero la punta del iceberg, la señal que anhelaba ver, algo más claro que su conversación previa. Si por un instante dudé de mi misión, ahora mismo mis ilusiones se han renovado pues él la toma protectoramente, la rodea con su brazo y le ayuda a caminar hasta el camastro, le ayuda a sentarse y la consuela, le brinda su apoyo y protección.

Todo ha quedado saldado con ese instante, ese momento era todo lo que esperaba ver para continuar, ahí están ellos, ese par que me mostró el camino a la verdad y que me hizo creer que realmente el amor puede existir en este mundo, que es tipo de sentimiento único, ese diamante existe y ellos lo poseen. Le dice que estarán bien y por supuesto que lo estarán, bajo mi guardia y custodia nada malo les pasará, quizás las lecciones no serán sencillas ni fáciles de asimilar, pero evidentemente no pretendo lastimarles, de ninguna manera es mi intención inicial.

Las palabras que siguen me hielan la sangre, ella piensa que sería capaz de hacerle algo a sus hijos o a su familia, yo de ninguna mane… La angustia en su voz, el temblor de su piel; miedo, huelo el miedo y algo se detona, el gatillo dispara un instinto en mí que hasta ahora desconocía. Intuía su existencia, en ocasiones pude haber caído preso de sus veleidades, pero nunca como ahora se había permitido manifestarse con tal claridad. Se ofrecen a hacer lo que les pida, lo que yo quiera y es que esa no era mi intención, yo únicamente quería guiarles, ayudarles a descubrirse.

-¡Están en mis manos! Están completamente en mis manos.

Una verdad evidente y a todas luces, pero que hasta el momento de verbalizarla no había cobrado sentido y sobre todo, había sido clarificada en toda su magnitud. Mi lado racional diría que evidentemente esta situación debería provocar un sentimiento de empatía en mi corazón, pero la realidad no puede distar más de eso en este momento.

Una sonrisa se comienza a gestar en mis labios y no puedo más que recordar a los gatos jugando con su presa por horas e incluso días antes de decidir acabar con ella, es la sensación de poder lo que controla al gato y es la misma que ahora mismo me invade. Seguramente para el resto de los mortales el ver a otro ser desvalido les genere el impulso de protegerle, ahora descubro que en mí esa reacción es contraria a natura o en su defecto, ¿será más natural mi reacción que la de los demás? Me cuestiono en este momento si lo que el resto del mundo hace o dice sentir como empatía no es más que un dictamen moral, un estatuto del deber ser. Si se encontraran en mi situación, si ellos tuvieran el poder o el control en sus manos y nadie a su alrededor que les juzgase ¿tomarían ese poder y actuarían en consecuencia? Dudo mucho que alguien pudiera negarse a tan tentador ofrecimiento.

Observo ahora a través de otro cristal, mi objetivo inicial era el de propiciar que ellos obtuvieran el conocimiento de lo evidente y que yo no jugaría otro papel más que el de guía en una misión, pero ahora me regalan mi primera gran enseñanza, yo mismo no había alcanzado a ver lo evidente, lo que cualquiera podría haber descubierto sin necesidad de que se lo mostrasen de esta manera. Los tengo en mis manos, tengo el poder y nadie que me impida usarlo, nadie que me juzgue por hacerlo.

No planeo quemar tan valioso cartucho tan pronto, por un lado no quiero que el terror opaque todo y manche mi misión, pero al tiempo no debo acabar por completo con la posibilidad de utilizarlo, necesito pensar con claridad y encontrar el punto medio. Es mucho poder como para desperdiciarlo tan pronto, deberé jugar con ello, ver hasta donde el arma surte efectos y hasta donde mancha mi visión de lo deseado.

Me preguntan, ¡Dios! Me preguntan directo a los ojos, se dirigen abiertamente a la cámara y eso implica varios posibles escenarios; el primero es aquél en el que develo mi corazón blando y les suplico que no se angustien, donde les aseguro que en mis manos nada les pasará, que ni su familia y mucho menos su hijos corren peligro; el segundo en el que mantengo la calma y dejo abierta la puerta a posibles negociaciones, pero que evidentemente los lanzará a una carrera enfurecida de súplicas, devaluando el proceso hasta convertir esta historia en un barato melodrama y la última que mi entendimiento alcanza a visualizar, el control. Premio y castigo, el condicionamiento y el comportamiento direccionado.

Mi mano temblorosa por el esfuerzo mental al que acabo de someter a mi cerebro, toma el joystick y mueve lentamente la cámara a la que se han dirigido en espera del resultado y ahí está la primera, sutil, hermosa y anhelada reacción.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don´t want realism IV**_

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

La cámara se mueve lentamente y siento que el terror recorre mi pequeño cuerpo, no sé que esperar, las posibilidades y los miles de escenarios que surcan mi mente son la peor película de terror que haya visto. Mis hijos en un lugar apartado, presas del miedo y su inocencia arrebatada por una mente desquiciada por la ambición o no sé si peor aún, aterrados de visualizar un futuro incierto, imaginarse desamparados y arrebatados de la presencia de su madre, del la imagen de protección que les represento. La muerte ronda mi mente, los disparos se repiten obsesivamente e imagino que pudieran ser ellos el objetivo de los proyectiles mortales. No lo pienso, no analizo nada más, mi cuerpo reacciona y escucho en la lejanía mi voz trémula.

-Se mueve.

La escucho aterrada y no es más que el espejo que distorsiona mi propia imagen, la magnifica pues le da voz a mi miedo más profundo. La mandita cámara se mueve en evidente respuesta a nuestra afronta. Pudimos haber pensado mejor, pude haber analizado antes de actuar, más el pánico se apoderó de mí y la única salida que encontró fue la de la súplica. Si creyera en un Dios, si fuera un ferviente creyente en algo seguramente rezaría en este momento, suplicaría a un ser superior porque todo esto no fuera más que un espantoso sueño del que despertaremos de un momento a otro. Mis acciones no alcanzan a traspasar el filtro de la consciencia cuando deciden llevarse a cabo, simplemente siento su pequeña mano y creo que he sido yo el que he aproximado la mía en busca de un ancla, tratando de encontrar un punto de apoyo.

Una voz inesperadamente robótica envuelve el ambiente y nuestros cuerpos se estremecen al unísono, la expectativa de lo que aquella voz pueda decirnos nos fulmina, es casi tan perturbadora como el hecho de encontrarnos en una situación de esta magnitud.

-Quizás piensen que de un momento a otro un grupo de asalto del FBI entrará por ustedes a rescatarlos pues evidentemente la magnitud del secuestro de dos personajes como ustedes no podría pasar desapercibida para los medios y menos para las autoridades, pero no es así señores. Nadie sabe ni sabrá de su estancia en este lugar hasta en tanto yo no lo decida, pero… pero eso no me impide actuar en cualquier momento en contra de cualquier miembro de su familia o peor aún de menores inocentes. Ninguno de nosotros queremos tocar esos extremos, mientras ustedes entiendan que son "invitados especiales de esta casa" y no intenten nada estúpido como hace unos momentos, nadie tiene por qué salir lastimado. La negociaciones entrarán en acción pronto, pero no se preocupen pues sus hijos estarán protegidos mientras ustedes se comporten serenamente. Siéntanse libres dentro de las delimitaciones de la propiedad, es la única indicación que deben acatar por el momento y por favor, eviten dirigirse a nosotros a menos que sea inminente.

La voz se detiene por un instante y parece haber terminado su comunicado, ella aprieta mi mano con fuerza y yo no puedo hacer más que responder en la misma media, nos asimos a lo primero que encontramos, no hay más en este maldito micro universo que el uno para el otro. Si ella no me sostiene, caigo; si yo no la sostengo, se derrumbará. Sé que ambos perdimos el aliento desde el instante en la que la voz inició su discurso, yo no sé si he puesto la atención debida, no sé si pueda entender las implicaciones de lo que ha dicho, una neblina mental cubre mi cerebro haciéndolo incapaz de comprender o hilar ideas con coherencia, pero lo que sigue me hace derrumbarme sobre las rodillas.

-Hola Pa…

Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta, la voz de mi hija sustituye a la robótica y mi alma se escapa por mi garganta en ese único grito griego que sale de mis entrañas. Siento que su vocecita invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo y las implicaciones estremecen mi alma. Ella se hinca a mi lado y rodea mi espalda con su brazo, quisiera no sentirla, quisiera que se alejara. El dolor punzante que siento ahora es mucho más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional, pero ella se acerca a mi oído y murmura algo, la alejo con mi mano, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo entero quieren estar lo más alejado que sea posible de su presencia, no es ella la que escucha la voz de su hija, no es a ella a la que se le está yendo la vida por el caño.

-¡Escucha David! Maldita sea, por una vez en tu vida escucha carajo.

La vocecita de mi niña continúa hablando y hasta ahora me niego a saber que dice, no quiero escuchar su voz suplicando por mi ayuda, mi cerebro aterrado bloquea cualquier receptor sensorial, pero ella me grita y su voz de nuevo invade mi mundo justo ahora que mi dolor inmenso lo último que desea permitir es la intrusión de su maldita voz empañando la de mi niña. Toma mis mejillas con su mano y gira mi rostro hasta que logra fijar mi mirada en la suya, me mira con determinación y con la mandíbula apretada habla entre dientes con furia.

-¡Escucha!

Hasta ese momento mi cerebro alcanza a conectar algo y creo que nada de lo que escucho hace sentido en mi cabeza, está revuelta entre el terror y las náuseas que me produce la sola idea de que estos tipos hayan tenido contacto con mis hijos.

-…súper padre que te des un tiempo, yo lo entiendo. Un retiro suena súper cool. ¿Otro más Pa? Naaaa, no te creas, pero está "OK", sabes que te apoyo al cien papi. Eres mi súper héroes, ¿lo sabes? Ya les platiqué a mis amigas que no puedes hablar, que eso de los votos de silencio son súper estrictos, que son peores que los internados de verano. No te preocupes por el enano, ya sabes que yo lo cuido y de los partidos ni te apures yo te los grabo todos…

Su vocecita adolescente pretendiendo ser un adulto en pleno me parte el corazón, su inocencia es apabullante, pero lo más importante es que sé que es ella, que sólo ella me habla así y que no percibo un dejo de duda, miedo o manipulación. Es ella, es toda ella sin trampas. Aprieto mis ojos con mis dedos para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas quemen mi rostro en cada gota que asoma y rueda. Esto que siento es como si cada lágrima fuera un diamante tratando de salir llevando todo el dolor hecho piedra a su paso.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

La escena épica que estoy presenciando sería oro molido para cualquier fan que se respete, no sólo el hecho de comenzar a lograr que la máscara desaparezca. A tan poco tiempo del inicio del proyecto éste comienza a dar impactantes frutos, el compañerismo, la camaradería y el amor van aflorando frente a mis ojos, la crisálida sale de su capullo y extiende sus alas de a pocos, se que el esplendor está próximo a mostrarse.

Si creyeron que todo se había salido de mis manos se equivocaron sobre manera. Es cierto que algunas cosas han estado fuera de mi control, pero la mayoría la tenía perfectamente planeada y esta carta cayó justo en el momento adecuado, ni más ni menos. De haberlo planeado así creo que definitivamente no habría salido tan a pedir de boca como lo ha hecho.

En cuanto me escuchan hablar él busca la mano de ella y las entrelazan, se sostienen, se muestran todo el amor que siente el uno por el otro y lo sé al verlo caer sobre sus rodillas al escuchar la voz de su hija y que ella de inmediato se inclinara a protegerle, a apoyarle con su abrazo e impidiendo su derrumbe emocional total. Esto me sabe al comienzo de esa historia maravillosa que he escrito y que terminará cómo, cuándo y dónde yo quiera. En pocos minutos he logrado llevarlos a los extremos de resistencia y en ambos casos, los dos han estado ahí para el otro, es evidente que están acostumbrados a apoyarse, a compartir momentos difíciles y fortalecerse mutuamente. Eso es a lo que me refería, eso es a lo que me he aferrado por años. Tantas muestras de cariño no pueden ser ficticias, es imposible que mientan ahora y bajo estas circunstancias.

Ella le obliga a terminar de escuchar el mensaje de su hija y le da la fuerza para continuar. Su mirada, su cuerpo entero le habla y él recibe el mensaje fuerte y claro. Evidentemente no podía permitirme cometer un error de principiante como el no dejar cubiertos mis pasos y tener absolutamente todos los flancos cubiertos en el exterior. Antes de su partida debí justificar su ausencia de la vida de todos, cosa que no me quedó difícil gracias a sus extraños hábitos de desaparición continua, aparentemente en ambos casos por necesidades distintas, pero yo siempre he querido creer que han sido extrañamente coordinados.

Pude haber invertido todos mis esfuerzos en develar su mentira, en poner luz a su constantes manipuleos mediáticos, pero eso no me interesa en lo absoluto, pude haberlos mandado seguir y conseguir pruebas de lo que para mí es una verdad a todas luces, pero no, preferí esto. Sé que sacaré mucho más así que con una maldita foto que los descubra, siempre tendría la duda de que no haya sido manufacturada de alguna manera o trastocada por circunstancias. El cáliz sagrado de mi obsesión está aquí y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Llora como niño, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que él por lo menos ha escuchado a su hija, yo no tengo nada. No me puedo asegurar a mí misma que mis hijos están bien, que esto que han hecho lo han realizado también con mi pequeña. La angustia me quema las entrañas y él no hace más que regodearse en su dolor, en sus cinco minutos de atención. Ahora todo gira entorno a él y seguramente magnifica sus aires megalómanos.

Me desentiendo de él pues parece perdido y como siempre lejano al dolor ajeno. Sólo él cuenta en el universo, sólo él sufre, sólo a él le suceden las cosas importantes, como siempre, él luchará por él y por nadie más, si el barco se hunde será el primero en salir corriendo para salvar su propio pellejo. Su egoísmo es aborrecible y si no fuera porque ahora mismo la prioridad de mis sentimientos es una sola, seguramente le echaría en cara su egoísmo. Me levanto para suplicar por mí, si a él le funcionó espero que el universo me ayude a que esta gente me brinde la paz que necesito.

-¡Por favor, se los suplico! Necesito saber que mis hijos están bien, que no les ha sucedido nada, que estarán seguros en mi ausencia… ¡Por favor!

Ella habla pero la vocecita de mi hija continúa reverberando en mi mente, "Pa… Mi súper héroe" El llanto es incontrolable aunque a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar su voz suplicante, se dirige de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, Levanto la vista y a través del cristal empañado de las lágrimas alcanzo a ver que sostiene sus dos manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho en clara posición de súplica, hago consciencia del temblor en su voz y su cuerpo trémulo. No sé que ha dicho, sólo alcanzo a escuchar un "Por favor" con la mayor angustia que mis oídos hayan percibido en ella, la conozco, sé cuando actúa, sé de memoria cada uno de sus falsos gestos, pero mal haría yo en creer que esto no es lo más genuino que haya salido de su boca. Es una madre como cualquier otra y ahora mismo suplica por los suyos, por tener lo que en este momento considero el mayor regalo después de haber visto nacer a mis hijos, saberlos a salvo ha sido como verlos nacer de nuevo y ella no lo tiene, no tiene la certeza.

Me levanto como puedo, desconozco de dónde han salido las fuerzas suficientes para mover mis piernas y apuntalar mi alma. No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde su petición, he perdido la noción de todo desde que he abierto los ojos y eso me impide darme cuenta de lo devastador del silencio que recibe como respuesta. Dirijo mi mirada a la cámara y tampoco hay un movimiento que indique que la han escuchado, entramos en un vacío en la atmósfera y todo parece petrificarse como su cuerpo. La alcanzo para colocar mis manos en sus hombros y percibo la sudoración fría en su piel, tiembla incontrolable y los movimientos de su espalda me indican que llora con desesperación. Gira su cabeza y me deja ver el cuadro de la dolorosa en su rostro, nunca habrase visto dolor más absurdo y brutal. Me olvido de quién es, del personaje en mi vida del que se trata, simplemente es una madre desesperada que suplica con un poco de alivio en su alma, una certeza que no la mate en este momento.

Ambos lloramos copiosamente y las lágrimas me impiden verla con claridad, pero conozco sus ojos y en ellos me concentro, trato de tranquilizar sus espíritu y de paso un poco el mío, pero no hay respuesta, nadie contesta del otro lado de se universo paralelo en el que deben vivir nuestros captores. Moralmente se derrumba ante mí y entre mis manos, deposita su rostro en mi pecho y yo no me siento capaz de rechazarla, por un instante dudo pues su cercanía me incomoda, pero la situación es extraordinaria y ella ha hecho el intento de ayudarme en el momento en el que me he derrumbado, me parece que por lo menos le debo la retribución. La rodeo con mis brazos y su cuerpo diminuto prácticamente desaparece en mi pecho. Llora inconsolable y aún no recibe respuesta, así que decido apoyar su petición, si a mí me han contestado antes por qué no a ella.

-Por favor, les suplicamos que nos den una señal de que sus hijos están bien, entiendan que tiene hijos pequeños y la angustia no la dejará tranquila…

Una idea pasa por mi mente, nuevamente recuerdo que debemos tratar de crear un vínculo de empatía con nuestro captores, tratar de ser más inteligentes que ellos a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de información fiable al alcance, soy un ciego guiando a otro ciego, pero creo que vale la pena el intento, así que continúo.

-…Yo estoy seguro de que ustedes no le han hecho nada a nuestras familias, que nuestro hijos y allegados se encuentran bien, pero entiendan su angustia de madre, son bebés por el amor de dios, se los suplico.

Puedo escuchar su voz a través de su pecho, el latido acelerado de su corazón que en cuanto termina de hablar se brinca un tiempo y contiene la respiración, yo hago lo mismo. Daría todo lo que he ganado en la vida, mi vida misma en este momento por escuchar esa maldita voz robótica dándome una respuesta, me conformo casi con cualquier cosa. Con el aire sostenido en los pulmones a la espera de una liberación, la respuesta se niega a llegar.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

El dolor en mis ojos y garganta queman mi alma, la mordaza que me he autoimpuesto es más dolorosa para mí que para ellos. El acercamiento a sus ojos enrojecidos que magnifican el azul de su mirada me parte el alma, pero no puedo ceder, no ahora que estoy comenzando a conseguir el objetivo.

El instante es perfecto, dirijo mi atención al encuadre abierto y le veo a él aún de rodillas apretando sus ojos para tratar de contener el llanto y ella de pie suplicando con todo su ser, él levanta la vista y se olvida de él mismo para enfocarse en el dolor de ella, la empatía nace junto con su necesidad de protegerla. Se levanta, se coloca a su lado dejando en evidencia la descomunal diferencia de estaturas, la sostiene amorosa y gentilmente.

Y ella, ¡Dios! Ella. Estoy perdido y embelesado, ni siquiera atino a prestar atención a lo que sale de sus hermosos labios. El acercamiento estratégico que he colocado en esa parte de su rostro me arrebata el pensamiento, lentamente sigo su movimiento, labio arriba y labio abajo; es como una danza perfecta, rítmica e hipnótica. Sus labios dejan de moverse y me percato entonces que no he escuchado absolutamente nada. Sus ojos se clavan en la pupila del lente de la cámara y esperan, desconozco lo que esperan.

Busco en la otra pantalla, la que los tiene a cuadro de medio tiro para tratar de entender lo que sucede y entonces se gira, su pequeño cuerpo cae sobre el descomunal pecho del aquél hombre que se convierte en su única cuna, en el único lugar en el que puede refugiarse y él la rodea con sus brazos.

Siento que el alma se me escapa por los ojos, rápidamente verifico que el foco rojo que indica que los equipos están grabando lo sigan haciendo, me moriría si un instante así se perdiera en mi colección, no puedo confiar en mi memoria a pesar de que estoy seguro que esa imagen se ha quedado grabada a fuego en mis pupilas.

Ambos lloran y yo junto con ellos, las lágrimas que recorren mi rostro lo bañan por completo, pero las mías son de emoción, de una felicidad inmensa. El corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho galopando desbocado, el cuadro de amor es perfecto, incomparable con nada de lo que haya visto antes en ellos. El resto del mundo podría pensar que ha visto mucho, que lo que nos han regalado ha sido más que suficiente para convencernos de ese amor incuestionable, pero si vieran lo que yo estoy presenciando en este momento, sabrían que todo es nada.

Él rompe el instante con su voz y la ternura invade mi pecho, la está protegiendo como sólo un hombre que ama lo puede hacer y es hasta es momento que entiendo lo que me están solicitando. Pienso en las posibilidades; de hecho en las únicas dos que tengo.

Si quisiera imprimirle mayor dramatismo al espectáculo la dejaría pendiendo del hilo de la angustia, explotaría al máximo este instante del que estoy disfrutando como nadie, pero hay algo que sale de su boca que me hace dudar "No estará tranquila…" y me pregunto si realmente la quiero tranquila, si no estaré dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro al brindarle esa certeza.

Trato de analizar con rapidez hasta que me percato de que no debo dejarme llevar por la sensación de premura, no puedo permitir que ellos se sientan en control de absolutamente nada. Es cierto que me parte el alma verla así, que soy el primero en tratar de aliviar su angustia, que incluso si pudiera serían mis brazos y no los suyos los que la rodearían, pero no debo mostrarme débil.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

No hay respuesta, ni una sola señal que nos indique siquiera que nos han escuchado. Se que ella ha contenido la respiración al igual que yo en espera de una señal y noto el incremento en su llanto cuando considera que ha esperado demasiado y no ha habido nada. Con una mano limpio mis lágrimas y tomo todo el aire que puedo, resoplo un poco para tratara de tranquilizarme en medida de lo posible para tomarla por los hombros, alejarla de mí y hablarle con firmeza.

-Tranquila mujer, nos ha dicho que están bien, que nada les pasará si hacemos lo que nos digan. Estoy seguro que no les ha pasado nada y nada les sucederá, te lo prometo.

Mi cerebro no logra conectarse, lo escucho hablarme y sé lo que me dice, pero la furia comienza a hervir en mis entrañas, no es él el que no tiene una respuesta, no es a él al que se han negado a lo más elemental, incluso le han regalado la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de su hija, pero yo no tengo nada a qué aferrarme, ninguna certeza.

-Tú la escuchaste, escuchaste a tu hija… Mis bebés maldita sea, qué ser inhumano es capaz de arrebatarme de los brazos a mis hijos… y Piper, cómo diablos piensan que mi hija pueda llevar una negociación, es una adolescente por el amor de dios, tú la tienes a ella y yo estoy sola, yo no tengo a nadie…

Ella me grita como si yo fuera el culpable de nuestra situación, como si yo tuviera responsabilidad en haber escuchado el mensaje de mi hija y que ella no haya recibido respuesta, si me detuviera un instante posiblemente podría entender su desesperación, pero por qué siempre he de ser yo el depositario de sus males, por qué siempre seré yo el responsable de todo lo que le suceda y nunca me abona un solo intento, yo traté de ayudarla, hice un esfuerzo por apoyar su petición y eso sí no lo toma en cuenta. Ahora yo soy el responsable de qué esté sola y no su cabeza loca que la ha llevado de cama en cama y de hombre en hombre. Si está sola es únicamente por ella, por lo que ha hecho y todo eso no es más que consecuencia lógica de sus actos irresponsables, que yo tenga o no a alguien en quien apoyarme no es su asunto y en todo caso es algo en lo que he trabajado y luchado por tener, a diferencia de ella que se da por vencida a la primera de cambio y huye sin mirar atrás. Si está sola no es mi culpa.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

La escucho proclamar su soledad, dice no tener a nadie a su lado y nuevamente enciende un algo en mi interior que me amarga la boca. Puedo sentir la honestidad de su dolor, la veracidad de su angustia, pero nuevamente me muestra su ceguera infinita. Lo tiene frente a ella y dice que está sola, estuvo en sus brazos e insiste en afirmar su soledad.

Por más que intento quisiera entender a las mujeres y los altibajos en su carácter, trato de ser empático con ellas y sobre todo con ese pequeño ser que veo en mi pantalla, pero me queda difícil hacerlo cuando veo tal cerrazón y ceguera. Él la ha protegido, la envolvió con sus brazos y ella le grita que está sola.

Me parece que la tensión a la que la he sometido está rebasando el límite de sus fuerzas, quizás no le he permitido pensar con claridad y lo único de lo que puedo ser testigo así, es de la desesperación hablando por sus labios. Mi intención es mantenerlos lo más orgánicos posibles y guiarlos, pero creo que mi espíritu se precipita al tratara de obtener todo a la primera acción.

Desisto de mi primera intención y cedo, debo reajustar y replantear, pero aún así me parece que no me alejo demasiado del objetivo. La sensación de convertirme en veleta de las circunstancias me desagrada sobre manera y hago consciencia de que yo mismo deberé adaptarme a lo que la vida me vaya poniendo al frente. Infortunadamente no estoy jugando el papel de director perfecto de un par de actores a los que puedo decirles qué hacer y qué no, tengo humanos al frente y por más que los conozca perfectamente, debo aceptar que no son tan predecibles como mi imaginario me los planteó.

Aún así me niego a soltar una carta marcada para otra ocasión, así que simplemente me limito a hablar. Abro el micrófono y comienzo.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Un sonido la detiene y hace lo mismo con el hilo de mis pensamientos justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle como se merece. Ahora puedo identificar con claridad aquél sonido y me parece evidente que es el característico de un micrófono abierto. Ahora sí presto tola atención en espera de escuchar la voz de su hija, de ese mensaje que la tranquilice y me permita no decirle un par de verdades en la cara en este momento que en el fondo sé no es el adecuado, pero que mi furia me impide considerar así.

-Repito, sus hijos están a salvo en tanto ustedes se comporten como es debido.

La voz metálica reapareció, yo esperaba escuchar la voz de mi hija, que me dijera que están bien, que los niños están bien y que no corren ningún peligro, pero en su lugar sólo he recibido el mensaje de esa voz fría e impersonal, carente de sentimiento alguno. Siento que el descontrol se apodera de mí, que no tengo ya nada que perder, pierdo el piso, los estribos y la cordura. En un arranque de furia e impotencia saco lo que se está pudriendo dentro de mí, no me importa nada, ya no me importa absolutamente nada y grito con todo mi ser.

-Voy a acabar con ustedes ¿Me oyeron? Todo lo que tengo lo dedicaré a encontrarlos y a acabar con sus malditas vidas, no pueden hacerle esto a nadie, voy a buscarlos y encontrarlos aunque se escondan debajo de las piedras. Se le hacen algo a mis hijos, juro que los mataré…

Comienza a gritar incontrolable, todo lo que dice no hace más que poner en voz alta todos mis pensamientos, quisiera yo mismo tener el valor para decirlos así, pero sé que si lo hiciera arriesgaría mi vida y la de mis hijos. Ella está en este momento poniendo en riesgo todo, no mide consecuencias, no me extraña en lo absoluto pues nunca lo ha hecho, es incapaz de mantener un pensamiento cuerdo y razonable y menos cuando se enfrenta a situaciones fuera de su control. Cuántas veces tuve yo que aguantar esos arranques, los gritos en mi cara, la furia de su diminuto ser, pero ahora no sólo se lleva su vida y la de inocentes en su arrebato, se lleva la mía y la de mis hijos y no puedo permitirlo.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Estúpidamente creí que eso la tranquilizaría, que le brindaría un poco de paz a su alma y que se conformaría con mi palabra. Ni por un instante pensé que yo podría ser blanco de su furia, no en estas circunstancias.

Recuerdo haber visto más de una situación similar cuando mi padre controlaba este lugar y lo único que me quedaba claro a pesar de mi corta edad, es que esa persona no volvería a gritarle así, que eso debía tener un costo muy alto y repercusiones terribles que le enseñaran a ese personaje y al resto que a mi padre no se le hablaba de esa manera.

Por un momento la sorpresa me paraliza, veo claramente las venas de su cuello saltar como hidras y envolverla, sus ojos centelleantes, perdidos y su rostro brutalmente enrojecido.

Noto como mi puño se va cerrando de a pocos mientras impide el paso de la sangre produciendo una decoloración en los nudillos, mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y por más que trato de controlarme el impulso estalla. Grito y golpeo el tablero con mi puño en repetidas ocasiones para terminar en mi mandíbula, un golpe tras el otro para refrenar el impulso original.

Mi labio se parte y mis nudillos al golpe con mis propios dientes, es lo único que libera la furia y hasta entonces lo logro. El fluir de mi sangre comienza desacelerar y resoplo tratando de encontrar el ritmo respiratorio en tanto una pequeña brisa con rastros de sangre golpea contra el monitor que se encuentra frente a mí. Trato de reenfocar la mirada que se había perdido, que se me había nublado por completo y entonces lo veo, mi corazón se detiene de golpe.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Ella continua gritando y lo único que pienso es que de un momento a otro una bala le reventará la cabeza y otra a mí o peor aún, que en cualquier momento nos dicen que nuestros hijos están muertos por su culpa.

La desesperación se apodera de todo mi ser y toma las riendas, en un solo movimiento la giro, tomo la base de su nuca con mi mano y agarro un mechón de cabello. Puedo leer la sorpresa en sus ojos pero no me importa, ahora mismo nada me importa más que salvar la vida de mis hijos, los de ella y de paso la nuestra.

Atrapo su boca con la mía y le susurro fuertemente para que mi voz resuene hasta el fondo de su garganta, pero que no sea audible para nadie más "Cállate" y de inmediato introduzco mi lengua lo más profundo que puedo para evitar que siga hablando o que sea capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

-Shhhh… Cállate.

Es lo que resuena en mi garganta y en todo mi maldito ser, me ha girado intempestivamente y con exceso de fuerza ha tomado mi nuca dejándome imposibilitada para actuar de ninguna manera, siento la embestida de su lengua y prácticamente obstruye por completo el paso del aire que me deje respirar, aunado a que en la carrera desaforada de mis gritos todo el oxigeno de mis pulmones ha desaparecido y hay más exhalaciones que inhalaciones. Lucho por encontrar aire y lucho con su lengua que evidentemente me invade sin permiso. Por un instante cede solamente para repetir aquél sonido que me manda a callar.

-Shhhh

La rodeo completamente con mis brazos pues temo que siga luchando, la inmovilizo por completo y sé que puedo hasta estar coartando su posibilidad de respirar, pero es cuestión de vida o muerte, no es un maldito juego. Su lengua lucha con la mía, parece querer liberarse pero no pienso permitírselo hasta que esté seguro que no volverá a hablar, que no volverá a intentar algo tan estúpido. Siento sus brazos sobre mi pecho tratando de alejarme, pero la tengo tan fuertemente abrazada que no alcanza a moverme un milímetro. Todos los músculos de mis brazos y pecho entran en acción, hasta que noto que comienza a ceder. La mano que sostiene firmemente el mechón de cabellos en su nuca aleja su rostro del mío y clavo firmemente mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Ya? Vamos a estar bien mujer, sólo cálmate. No pasará nada mientras no hagamos algo "estúpido", ¿recuerdas?.

Enfatiza en la palabra y me mira con ojos centellantes, termina la oración y muerde su labio inferior en ese gesto característico de que está tratando de controlar su furia. Conozco a la perfección el verde intenso de su mirada cuando está a punto de perderse, evidentemente ha decidido por la opción en la que su mano no quede estampada en mi rostro, pero lo que ha hecho ha sido igualmente violento e invasivo, aunque no puedo dejar de agradecerle el que me haya detenido, que efectivamente mi estupidez pusiera en riesgo lo más valioso que tenemos, así que finalmente tato de controlarme y asiento, de inmediato la atadura se sus brazos libera presión y logro respirar un poco.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Cuando salgo de mi trance después del arranque de furia no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. No me había dado cuenta que ella había dejado de gritar por alguna razón y esa razón debe ser nada más ni nada menos que un regalo de los dioses.

Él rodea su diminuto cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, su mano sobre su nuca toma el control de su pequeña cabeza y el fuego invade mi corazón. Se besan y mi alma no cabe de la emoción a pesar de sentir mi rostro palpitante por los golpes autoinfligidos solo unos instantes antes.

No logro analizar con calma nada de lo que mis ojos ven, me dejo llevar por la emoción del instante, el momento de oro ha llegado mucho más pronto de lo que yo mismo esperaba.

Subir al carro de la montaña rusa en el que este par me han montado es de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida. El control sobre los demás seres humanos, sentir que consigo lo que quiero y como lo quiero, es droga más poderosa que cualquiera que haya podido traficar mi padre.

Extasiado es poco para describir la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo, me parece increíble que un par de seres humanos desconozcan por completo el poder que tienen en sus manos. ¿Qué les costaba regalarles eso a los simples mortales? Egoístas dueños de la magia que poseen pudiéndola compartir y esparcirla al mundo.

Inmediatamente después de que él separa su rostro y le habla lo veo, veo ese gesto que me desmorona el castillo de naipes. Ella asiente y una de sus pequeñas manos que descansa sobre su fuerte pecho hace un pequeño movimiento y él la suelta de inmediato.

Se separan, se alejan el uno del otro y la maldita magia se esfuma, desaparece de la pantalla junto con mis ilusiones. Me doy cuenta de que no fue más que un arranque, un intento de acallarla, de que dejara de ponerlos en peligro.

Rebobino una y otra vez, en cada ocasión la imagen cobra mayor sentido. No hay amor ahí, no hay ternura, no hay nada, sólo desesperación.

Me maldigo y los maldigo una y otra vez. Me levanto de mi asiento y la silla termina con patas mirando al techo, camino como león enjaulado recriminándoles al aire algo que no pueden escuchar, pero que se los haré saber con toda claridad si esto continúa así. ¿Están jugando conmigo? ¿Qué diablos necesitan para ver la verdad? ¿Qué los torture?

-¿Qué diablos necesitan para darse cuenta de que se aman maldita sea?

 **Continurá…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don´t want realism V**_

 **CAPITULO V**

 **Centro de control**

Han pasado horas desde el incidente del beso y ninguno de los dos se ha dignado a cruzar una palabra, se han sentado cada uno en sendos camastros y ninguno habla. Por mi parte he logrado recomponerme un poco, he tomado mi libreta de apuntes y volcado un sinnúmero de ideas sueltas junto con un poco de dibujos y trazos sin sentido.

Necesito reencontrar el sentido, recordarme el por qué he hecho todo esto y pasado años planeándolo. Sé lo que quiero, pero ni por un instante pensé que mi enemigo más poderoso no sería el miedo a ser atrapado, que la policía entrara aquí de un momento a otro o que ellos mismos se pudieran hacer daño, mi enemigo implacable es mi propia paciencia, creí que la poseía pues durante años aguardó a mi lado sin convertirse en el monstro que ahora me acompaña.

No pensé que el tenerlos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos podría menguar mi ánimo con tanta facilidad. "¿Y si no se aman? ¿Si solamente vi lo que quería ver todos estos años como el resto del mundo? ¿Si el que se engaña aquí soy yo?" Esas preguntas han pisoteado mis neuronas todo este tiempo y el silencio que ellos guardan no me ayuda a acallarlas.

¿Qué podrá suceder para que mantenga vivas las esperanzas? ¿Qué debo hacer para atizar el fuego de mi ilusión? Esa ilusión que ahora mismo comienzo a ver apagada y mustia. Las tribulaciones de mis pensamientos me atormentan y me siento el hombre más inútil sobre la faz de la tierra.

No se atreven a entrar a la casa y no entiendo el por qué. No quiero darles órdenes y entablar una relación equívoca con ellos, es el maldito primer día y no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer, cómo diablos espero controlar el resto sin dejar jirones de mi alma en el camino. Con lo poco que he visto, ha sido suficiente para querer terminar con el proyecto en este mismo instante, lanzar al grupo de choque y devolverlos de donde vinieron, nunca más volver a saber de ellos. Quiero dejarlos ahí mismo como a esos personajes a los que el autor ya no les dio la oportunidad de saltar a la página y dejan de existir.

Quisiera desaparecerlos. Me siento tentado a llamar a mis hombres y que acaben con ellos aquí mismo, qué sentido tiene todo esto si realmente viví creyendo una mentira orquestada por ellos y sin sentido. ¿Qué diablos ganaban con hacernos creer que se amaban? ¿Dinero o fama? Qué mezquinos seres humanos pueden hacer eso sin consideración del resto.

Si antes me parecía que merecían un castigo por no aprovechar un regalo divino, ahora pienso que lo merecen por habernos engañado. Me siento burlado y que mi inteligencia ha sido puesta en tela de juicio por este par, ¿a caso creen que pueden ser más listos que el resto?, yo les voy a demostrar que no lo son, que no se puede jugar de esa manera con el universo.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

No sé cómo voy a poder sobrevivir aquí por no sé cuánto tiempo sin mis hijos y con él cerca. No entiendo cómo la vida me obliga nuevamente a repetir la experiencia de la que escapé con vehemencia y desesperación. No soporto sentirle cerca, la sola idea me enferma. Le puedo sentir respirar cerca de mí y sólo eso me hace hervir la sangre, no quiero pensar por un instante que todo esto pueda ser resultante o consecuencia de haberlo encontrado en mi camino, sería el epítome de mi vida. Debo volver una y otra vez a soportar su presencia y sin duda me parece que es el castigo divino al que hemos sido condenados ambos. Algo muy malo debimos haber hecho en otras vidas para merecerlo, pero por qué diablos debo yo pagar por lo que él construyó, por lo que él falló.

Mucho me ha costado reconstruir mi vida y a mí misma después de la catástrofe que significó conocerlo. Sé qué no es el único culpable, pero yo ya pagué mi cuota y mis muchos errores han costado lo suficiente y he pagado con creces las consecuencias, pero él, él qué diablos ha pagado, todo en su vida es perfecto. Su hermosa familia, sus hermosos hijos protegidos por el manto de un matrimonio perfecto y sin tachaduras, en cambio los míos han tenido que lidiar con los errores de su madre, sus múltiples padres y la inestabilidad de una mujer sola luchando contra el mundo. Es tan fácil ser hombre en este mundo construido por y para ellos.

Algo he hecho terriblemente mal y no sé qué diablos fue. Hay tantos actores que ganan millonadas con un solo trabajo y no tienen que volver a ver sus compañeros de proyecto nunca más en su vida. ¿Realmente un poco de dinero merece la pena por condenarme a estar atada a este hombre? No conozco otro caso como el nuestro o por lo menos no lo recuerdo y además el mundo entero nos exige que sea agradable o placentero el que uno viva condenado a estar atado a alguien el resto de su existencia por el simple hecho de haber firmado un contrato y cobrado por ello, pero esto parece más un pacto con el diablo que un contrato de trabajo y además del cual debemos estar agradecidos.

De verdad que no entiendo el proceso mental de ese tipo de seres humanos, ¿realmente piensan que esto pueda ser desde cualquier ángulo disfrutable? Te pagan una cantidad determinada de dinero por hacer un trabajo, lo haces y además te exigen que disfrutes el resto de las consecuencias; la soledad en medio de la multitud, el abandono de tu entorno, el ser el bufón de la corte… "Debes entretener y además poner buena cara".

Yo soy actriz y no bufón, nadie me dijo que además de hacer mi trabajo debería manejar mi vida al contentillo del respetable público. Cuántas veces no he escuchado que nos debemos a ellos y no es verdad, el trabajo que hacemos es el que da resultado gracias a ellos, pero no mi vida. Por qué he de rendirle cuentas a nadie de lo que hago después de que termino el trabajo para el que me pagaron. ¿Quién en otra profesión común y corriente debe hacerlo? Nadie hasta donde entiendo, ¿Quién dijo que nosotros debemos ser modelos de nada por el simple hecho de parecer en una pantalla? Les gusta mi trabajo pues que lo paguen, no les gusta, que lo dejen de ver, pero mi vida no debería depender de su opinión y lo hace, contra toda mi voluntad lo ha hecho siempre. Si ellos supieran que han acabado con mi vida y la de este hombre que se encuentra cerca, quizás no lo hubieran hecho. Basta con vernos ahora mismo, atrapados como animales en cautiverio, pero cosa nada distante a lo que ha sido el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me podría haber dedicado a otra cosa de haber tenido la capacidad para hacerlo, pero esto es lo que sé hacer y creo que no lo hago mal. El carpintero que termina de hacer un mueble lo entrega y hasta ahí terminó su responsabilidad y trabajo, ¿Por qué no puede ser de igual forma con los que nos dedicamos a esto? ¿A quién se le ocurrió que el hecho de ver un trabajo en pantalla les daba derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida de los que realizamos ese trabajo?

Cualquiera podría alegar que así ha sido y que yo debería haberlo sabido, pero no es verdad, nunca fue mi intención que la fama me alcanzara, yo sólo quería liberarme de mis propios demonios y este trabajo me lo permitía, además de que me pagaban por hacerlo, hasta ahí acepto mi responsabilidad, el resto no lo entiendo y me niego a hacerlo. Yo empeñé mi vida por un sueño y lo que conseguí fue el infierno.

Sé que he pasado horas pensando y justo es eso lo que trato de evitar mientras atesto mi vida de trabajo, no quiero pensar, me niego a dedicar tanto tiempo a escuchar la voz de mi consciencia, es abrumador e inútil, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa y esto puede ser la tortura más terrible a la que me pueden someter. En mi día a día trabajo, atiendo a mis hijos, río estúpidamente todo lo que puedo y evito pensar un instante, si me detengo me muero y eso es lo que justamente todo esto está haciendo, detenerme y dejarme sola con mis pensamientos. Me aterra el pensar hasta dónde puede llegar la fuerza del pensamiento y el sentarme a analizar paso a paso dado; no quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacer nada con lo ya decidido y actuado, no puedo regresar sobre mis pasos y cambiar nada, por eso evito pensarlo, el pasado es pasado y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo.

 **CÁMARAS 360º**

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

 **Centro de control**

Llevan horas ahí sin moverse, sin hacer nada, no cruzan palabra e incluso se dan la espalda el uno al otro. Si las cosas continúan así tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo.

 **JARDÍN-ALBERCA**

Amo pensar, es de las pocas cosas que reconfortan mi alma. El silencio y la soledad me ayudan a pensar y en este momento lo que necesito es hacerlo con calma, sin la molestia de su voz cerca, lo que afortunadamente me ha regalado por unas horas. Si tan sólo pudiera leer algo o escribir, entonces esto comenzaría a parecer menos un infierno, aunque estoy seguro que no podré gozar de esos privilegios muy pronto, sin embargo creo que puedo invertir mi intelecto en planear un estratagema para sobrevivir el tiempo que sea que tengamos que estar aquí.

No planeo dar excusas para poner en riesgo mi integridad o mi vida y mucho menos la de mis seres queridos. En los retiros aprendí a convivir conmigo, a respetar el silencio y escuchar mi interior, ahora agradezco la experiencia adquirida literalmente a palos. Debo encontrar mi centro para soportar lo que venga, para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y aceptar que tendré que estar a su lado un tiempo indefinido, lo que ha sucedido antes, pero nunca en circunstancias iguales a esta.

El aire trae de pronto un aroma que me asesta un golpe de recuerdos, siento el estómago revolverse e identifico entonces que se trata de su olor, de ese perfume que ahora mismo me gustaría no haber percibido nunca más en mi vida. Sólo espero que ese perfume no entre en la lista de privilegios que pudiéramos tener. Ese sólo golpe a mis sentidos me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y me devuelve ala realidad.

Después de horas de cavilar y recrearme en mis memorias, en el pasado y la imagen de mis hijos grabada a fuego en mis pupilas, me parece que no es algo que podré hacer por el resto del tiempo que a que nos confine esta situación. Me giro para mirarla, no tengo a nadie más a quién ver, podría evitarla y no había pensado en ello, no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Veo su piel enrojecida y pienso en la mía, hemos estado bajo los inclementes rayos del sol por mucho tiempo y hasta hora hago consciencia de que debo estar igual o pero que ella. Debo guarecerme aunque a estas alturas ya sea demasiado tarde, seguramente habré logrado un grado dos de quemaduras, por decir lo menos.

Me levanto y por primera vez desde que desperté, me permito observar mi entorno, la inmensa barda color crema que rodea la propiedad, aquella maldita puerta que casi me cuesta la vida intentar alcanzarla y finalmente vuelvo a la construcción de donde hemos salido originalmente. Mi vista alcanza a percibir sus dimensiones, es enorme y por ello nos había hecho pensar que se trataba de un hotel, ahora entiendo que no lo es. Temo explorar pues desconozco si se nos está permitido hacerlo. Me levanto con las manos en alto en un gesto universal de son de paz. Debo hacerles saber que no pretendo hacer nada estúpido, que simplemente me necesito guarecer del sol inclemente y que no tengo ninguna intención de desobedecer las reglas, cualesquiera que estas sean.

La cámara que nos observa hace un pequeño movimiento dejando en claro que permaneceremos vigilados permanentemente, pero espero escuchar la voz robótica girarme instrucciones de un instante a otro. Hago una pausa en el movimiento en espera de ordenes, pero no las recibo, así que quiero entender que se me está permitido moverme y en el mejor de los casos, se me hará saber hasta dónde ya no. Tomo el riesgo y comienzo a caminar en dirección al terreno conocido, la puerta corrediza de cristal por la que hemos salido horas antes.

Mi respiración acelerada me indica el terror que siento de ser partido por una bala de un instante a otro, pero en el fondo me tranquilizo pensando que gozaré del privilegio de la advertencia en caso de que haga algo incorrecto. Mantengo mis manos levantadas a los lados y a pesar de sentirme estúpido al hacerlo, prefiero eso a correr el riesgo a que cualquier movimiento mío sea malinterpretado. Me encuentro a unos metros de alcanzar mi objetivo cuando escucho su voz en un forzado susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me sea audible, pero supongo que ella da por sentado que el resto no escuchará.

-David, ¿qué haces?

Me giro lentamente y me encuentro con su rostro enrojecido que exalta el azul de sus ojos y de su potente mirada, me está regañando, recriminando y cuestionando al mismo tiempo. Si la gente supiera el poder que tiene esa mirada no la subestimaría por un instante, las cámaras no pueden captar esa fuerza, lo sé por experiencia, nunca una sola toma tuvo la capacidad de captarla en todo su esplendor. Cuando se lo propone puede ser apabullante y aterradora, lo sé por experiencia, pero ahora mismo veo desesperación y miedo, lo que me parece aún peor, nunca nada debería ver la mirada de una fiera enjaulada y yo tengo el dudoso placer de conocerla a la perfección. Esa fiera privada de su libertad, es lo último con lo que me hubiera gustado convivir y ha sido la maldición de mi vida por años. Al igual que ahora, en su momento tampoco fui el responsable de esa situación, ella decidió por sí misma atarse los grilletes, ahora tengo mucha menos responsabilidad que en ese entonces y no pienso cargar con las consecuencias de ello.

-Sólo quiero evitar las quemaduras de tercer grado, supongo que puedo entrar para guarecerme.

No me atrevo a decirle que prefiero evitarla a ella también, porque en estas circunstancias prefiero no generar conflictos innecesarios, me aterra correr el riesgo de ser presa de un impulso igual al de hace unas horas y que ello pueda costarme la vida.

Con la mirada me indica que nos observan, hace un movimiento evidente con sus ojos y yo me limito a levantar los hombros. Sabemos que seremos vigilados, pero me parece estúpido que la idea de esta gente sea mantenernos bajo el sol por tiempo indefinido, me queda claro que estamos secuestrados pero no creo que seamos sometidos a este tipo de tortura, hasta donde recuerdo nos dijeron que somos "invitados", forzados o no, no creo que el trato tienda a ser inhumano, por lo menos no, si no hacemos nada para merecerlo.

Continúo con mi camino hacia la casa o lo que sea, por lo menos a la habitación, tras de mí escucho el sonido del pasto ceder bajo la presión de su peso. Se me aproxima a distancia prudente y sigue a mi ritmo. Nuevamente el perfume invade el espacio próximo, pero hago caso omiso, estoy seguro que tarde que temprano desaparecerá por completo.

Finalmente alcanzo mi objetivo y hago a un lado la cortina que ha quedado a medias cubriendo el ventanal, la luz nos muestra el espacio interior e ingresamos. A pesar de haber permanecido semi abierto el ventanal por horas, aún se percibe claramente el cambio de temperatura al ambiente climatizado artificialmente, pero es agradable, muy agradable después de haber estado expuesto alas inclemencias de este clima por varias horas. La dejo pasar primero que yo, mientras sostengo la cortina y me doy un tiempo para aclimatar mis ojos al cambio de intensa luz a la oscuridad de la habitación. La escucho exclamar como niña un hallazgo.

-Hay un apagador aquí.

Enciende la luz y entonces logramos ver lo que antes eran solamente sombras. La habitación está exquisitamente decorada, parece la suite de un hotel de gran turismo plagada de detalles de buen gusto, luces escondidas y espejos estratégicamente colocados. En ese momento recuerdo los pequeños focos rojos que se observaban en la oscuridad y coinciden a la perfección con la disposición de los espejos. Me queda claro que seremos vigilados hasta en los espacios más recónditos.

Ella me mira con expectación y yo no entiendo lo que espera, si pretende hallar una explicación en mí se equivoca, sé tanto o menos que ella, pero eso no le impide cuestionarme de nuevo. Mi respuesta puede sonar infantil, pero debe ponerle un alto a esa mirada antes de que logre sacarme de mis casillas de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

Me responde con ese gesto característico de cansancio y ahora decide ignorarme, se dirige a una almohada tirada en el piso, la recoge y vuelve a colocarla en la cama, mira a su alrededor y observa su entorno, yo sigo la misma trayectoria de su mirada. Es un fenómeno del que desconozco el motivo, pero una vez que logra que mis ojos se anclen a su mirada, la mía queda presa y sigue sus pasos sin pensarlo. Quizás se deba a la costumbre o a la dinámica obligada a la que fuimos sometidos por tanto tiempo, la sorpresa en mí proviene de descubrir que la inercia permanece a pesar del tiempo.

En el recorrido descubrimos un par de espejos de piso a techo y me parece que podrían se las puertas de un closet, pero no estoy seguro de ello. Ella se aproxima a ellas y el terror se apodera de mí, por alguna estúpida razón imagino que detrás podría estar alguien observándonos. Trato de detenerla en el momento en el que coloca su mano sobre la superficie liza de una de las hojas de espejo.

-Gill…

Gira violentamente su rostro y recuerdo de golpe que aborrece que le llamen así, su mirada me fulmina y entonces me preparo para ver lo que siga, yo ya no pienso protegerla un segundo más. Preparo la imagen mental para que no me tome desprevenido, estoy casi seguro de que lo que encontrará detrás de esos espejos es aun ser humano. Lo abre de golpe y con sus brazos extendidos hace un gesto que claramente significa un "ya vez, no había nada más que ropa… cobarde".

Soy un hombre precavido y no se me puede juzgar por ello, menos en estas circunstancias en las que ninguno de los dos tenemos idea de lo que podemos esperar. Hago a un lado el insulto implícito sólo porque me llama la atención la cantidad y variedad de prendas que se encuentran dentro de lo que ahora sé es un closet. Todas ellas son femeninas, de diferentes cortes, estilos y largos. Me pregunto si del lado contrario habrá ropa para mí o esto implica que estamos en la habitación destinada para ella.

Por su parte ella no ha hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por indagar, ha mirado la ropa y después ha cerrado la puerta espejo sin más. Paso a su lado con premura mientras me encara al paso.

-¿Qué haces?

Antes de llegar a la puerta del lado contrario le respondo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué parece? Quiero ver si esta es tu habitación, eso me daría una para mí sólo…

El misterio es develado al momento de abrir la puerta de espejo, ahí está toda la ropa que yo podría necesitar también, pero lo que mi impacta no es sólo el hecho de que ellos pretenden mantenernos juntos en la misma habitación, sino darme cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pretenden retenernos. Aquí hay suficiente ropa para permanecer meses, es más, vivir aquí de forma permanente de ser necesario y todo esto está al borde de lo ridículo pues alcanzo a ver prendas que no tendrían sentido en un lugar como en el que estamos. Ella interrumpe mis deducciones con una estúpida afirmación.

-Bueno, creo que tu misterio ha sido resuelto…

No se da cuenta de las implicaciones o nuevamente pretende hacerse la tonta, su papel preferido en la vida y el que más aborrezco de todos.

-¿No te das cuenta? Mira la cantidad de ropa que hay, ¿cuánto..

Se ríe con sarcasmo y me interrumpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretenden tenernos aquí? El que no se había dado cuenta por pensar sólo en ti y en si tendrás habitación propia eres tú. ¿No puedes no pensar más que en ti por un momento? No soy tan estúpida como me has querido hacer parecer siempre. Aquí no tienes público hombre, deja de fingir como si tuvieras a la prensa de frente. Aquí no hay nadie al que puedas convencer de que soy la mujer más estúpida e ignorante del universo.

No pienso responderle, me limito a salir por la primera puerta que encuentro y trato de azotarla pero el enorme peso de la misma me lo impide. No me importa, simplemente debo alejarme de esta mujer si no quieren que termine yo el trabajo que ellos comenzaron.

-Púdrete mujer…

El pobre hombre es tan infantil cuando se lo propone. Nunca ha sabido manejar las cosas que se salen de su control y capricho. Parece un niñito mimado y el universo entero le fomentó arranques de ese tipo, los medios, la producción, su mujer y sus fans. Les parece adorable lo que es insufrible, si ellos hubieran tenido que aguantar lo que yo misma tuve que deglutir con hiel.

Sé que gente de la producción y el mismo Chris intentaron contenerlo en su momento, pero ni ellos y mucho menos yo tuvimos nada que hacer en los momentos de mayor esplendor de su estúpida inmadurez, de la repugnante estrellita de Hollywood en la que se convirtió, sin sustento ni respaldo, pero con todas las ínfulas cliché del caso.

Que pena y pereza mental me da tener que soportarlo nuevamente. Para mi fortuna o infortunio, lo que he vivido me ha obligado siempre a adaptarme a las circunstancias, me guste o no, he tenido que lidiar con la vida como es y no como me gustaría que fuera y evidentemente él no tiene mecanismos de defensa contra eso, sus caprichitos estúpidos lo han llevado a creer que todo debe ser como a él le parezca o de lo contrario… azota una puerta.

Noté que en este caso lo intentó, como es su maldita costumbre y me llama la atención que no lo haya logrado. Evidentemente no sabe ni a dónde va, pero el detalle de la puerta llama mi atención. Me dirijo hacia ella y de inmediato queda en evidencia el por qué no a logrado su objetivo. Parece más una puerta de bóveda bancaria que una puerta común y corriente, el peso parece de blindaje y las múltiples cerraduras indican que en cuanto es puerta se cierra, no hay poder humano que la abra. Tiene una manija que aparenta ser normal. La pruebo una y otra ve, me doy cuenta que para nosotros es la única forma de cerrarla, por lo que me percato de que el resto de las cerraduras deben ser electrónicas y controladas a distancia. Eso me da una idea de lo que pretenden con esto, si lo requieren pueden encerrarnos en la habitación a piedra y lodo sin que podamos tener acceso al resto de la casa si así lo desean.

Esto está mucho más planeado y orquestado de lo que mi imaginación había alcanzado hasta ahora. Me aproximo a la puerta corrediza que da al jardín y la cierro, quiero comprobar mi teoría. Regreso a la puerta de la habitación y hago lo mismo. Ahí está, evidentemente podría caer una bomba a lado nuestro y no lo notaríamos, es una habitación a prueba de ruidos y posiblemente blindada. No quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de posibilidades que esto implica, por lo pronto y la primaria es que no podríamos escuchar nada hacia el exterior, el resto prefiero no pensarlas.

Una sensación de claustrofobia comienza a apoderarse de mí y los síntomas del ataque de pánico comienzan a aparecer, ahora la que quiere salir corriendo de este lugar soy yo. La sensación de falta de oxigeno hace aparecer una ardor en mis pulmones y abro la puerta de golpe. Para mi fortuna se abre sin problemas y una bocanada de aire me tranquiliza de inmediato a pesar del ritmo acelerado de mi respiración.

Siento la necesidad de no estar sola, me siento expuesta y desprotegida en este momento. La idea de quedar encerrada en esa habitación yo sola me inunda de un pánico irracional. Evidentemente no tendré que admitirlo públicamente, ni informarle a él, pero ahora mismo sé que es el único maldito ser humano al que puedo aproximarme.

Salgo de esa maldita habitación lo más rápido que puedo y intentando guardar el miedo en algún lugar invisible, camino por un pasillo que desconozco a donde conduce, pero que no debo aguardar mucho para descubrirlo. Una hermosa estancia me recibe, los ventanales al igual que en la habitación dan de piso a techo y delimitan todo el espacio contiguo a un jardín interior. Hay luz por todos lados, me atrevería a decir que es en toda forma como una propiedad en la playa, de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontramos, me atrevería a decir que es uno de los lugares más hermosos en los que he estado. Exquisitamente arreglado, lleno de pequeños detalles que bien podrían definirlo como acogedor, el decorado en tonos claros a los que yo en lo personal les tendría miedo por el hecho de que son un imán de mugre y con dos hijos pequeños sería imposible mantener inmaculado como se ve este espacio. Visto así, no hay nada que indique reclusión, los espejos proporcionan la sensación de mayor amplitud y los tonos claros exacerban la sensación.

David está sentado en uno de los sillones de sala color blanco, la cabeza baja, los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y algo que sostiene entre sus manos. Evidentemente me escucha y supongo que a partir de ahora, podemos dar por hecho que nadie más podrá aproximarse a nosotros, así que da por hecho que se trata de mí. Sin levantar la cabeza levanta el pequeño vaso y me doy cuenta por el exquisito contado debe tratarse de uno de altísima calidad. El líquido en su interior debe seguir la suerte del principal. Su voz suena ronca y decaída.

-Mira, por lo menos podemos ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol de dieciocho años o más. ¿Un whisky? Puedo asegurarte que es de lo mejor que he probado, nos están tratando bien.

Me aproximo y tomo asiento en el sillón frente a él, nos separa una mesa baja de cristal. Deben pensar que no seremos tan estúpidos como para querernos suicidar, pues con tanto cristal en el lugar no sería difícil, quizás lo que no consideraron fue en la opción de querer asesinarnos mutuamente, de lo contrario hubiera sido muy estúpido de su parte darnos tantas armas al alcance.

-No tomo, gracias.

Una estrepitosa carcajada rebota en las paredes y en mis oídos.

-¿Desde cuándo? Porque si no mal recuerdo en tus mejores épocas tus amiguitas tenían que sacarte por la puerta trasera para que no armaras escándalos monumentales como es tu costumbre. Si los backstages hablaran… ¿A cuantas amiguitas te tiraste detrás de los escenarios Gillian?

Sonrío, evidentemente al niño no se le ha pasado la pataleta.

-No tantas como tú David…

Guardo silencio por un instante y continúo sólo para asestar la estocada final.

-¿Y a cuántos… David?

Levanta el rostro con un fusil en la mirada, achica los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula pero no responde, sé que he dado en un punto sumamente sensible, sonrío al verle así, quiere matarme y lo sé, pero eso nunca me ha detenido. Él inició en esta ocasión, no tengo por qué contenerme.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta admitir que también te gusta? Cuál es el problema hombre, yo puedo aceptar sin dificultad que he estado con mujeres, que he tenido parejas estables de mi mismo sexo e incluso se lo que dicho a la prensa, no me avergüenzo en absoluto, pero tú…

Ahora la que lanza la carcajada soy yo.

-… Pobre, se caería esa imagen de gigoló de quinta que mantienes…. ¿Tienes miedo que a las mujeres te les hagas repugnante? Lo único repugnante es no aceptar lo que uno es. A nadie le molestaría un poco de honestidad de cuando en cuando… ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo por qué te gustan las mujeres masculinas, querido, podrías admitir tu gusto real como yo, esa era la razón por la que me gustaban tanto las mujeres así, hasta que me di cuenta que lo que realmente quería era un hombre… ¿o?...

Comienza a apretar el vaso con demasiada fuerza y es probable que sucedan dos cosas, una de ellas es que termine hecho añicos entre sus manos y la otra es que termine haciéndome trizas la cara. Me arriesgo y continúo, si no piensa escuchar verdades entonces que se guarde sus estúpidos comentarios pues no sabe con quién se mete, yo no soy una se sus mujercitas que se desviven adulándolo y haciéndolo sentir el ombligo del universo, conmigo sólo se chocará contra un muro de verdades.

-…!Claro! Le estás enseñando valores a tus hijos… Qué clase de valores le puede enseñar un padre que se oculta detrás de su machismo ensabanado… cogerte a todas las mujeres que pasen por tu vida no te hace hombre… La familia perfecta, el matrimonio perfecto, el padre perfecto… que tristeza me dan tus hijos, ellos qué culpa tienen de haberles tocado un padre como tú, por lo menos enmienda la plana y se honesto contigo por una vez en tu vida. Quizás así sí les estarías enseñando algo de valores, algo honesto.

Revienta el vaso sobre la mesa y nuevamente me equivoco con él para fortuna mía. Los gritos que salen de su garganta me hacen pensar que en este momento no me vendría mal encerrarme en ese cuarto a prueba de sonido del que salí.

-¿Valores? Qué malditos valores le puedes tú enseñara a nadie, te la has pasado brincando de cama en cama, de marido en marido y escupiendo hijos por esa vagina con la que evidentemente piensas. Si tan sólo tuvieras una neurona en esa cabeza hueca te darías cuenta del daño que tú le haces a tus propios hijos. La señora que no es capaz de comprometerse con otro ser humano por su estúpido miedo a ser lo que se supone debería ser, una mujer. No es mi culpa que reniegues de tu género, yo no soy el culpable de tu estúpido complejo de inferioridad y tu enorme envida fálica… Dime, ¿cuanto te las coges utilizas un dildo para hacerte sentir suficientemente macho? Tú no eres una mujer liberada Gillian, lo que eres es un hombre frustrado atrapado en un minúsculo cuerpo. No nos culpes a los hombres por lo que tú no has podido hacer con tu vida.

Se levanta de donde está y sé que pretende intimidarme, quiere hacerme sentir una mujer desvalida y desprotegida, quiere mostrar su poderío de hombre, de macho dolido por un par de verdades que le han dejado al descubierto.

Lo sigo con la mirada y no pienso ceder por un instante, no voy a dejarme intimidar por él. Nunca lo he hecho a pesar de todo. Mi cabeza sigue el trayecto y logra hacerla levantar pues se posiciona frente a mí, su cintura queda a la altura de mi cabeza pero mi mirada sigue clavada en la suya, aprieta la mandíbula y la aletas de la nariz se le ensanchan por el esfuerzo de inhalar suficiente aire. El enojo raya en la furia, toma mis mejillas con una sola mano y aprieta ligeramente pero con suma firmeza, con la mandíbula apretada al máximo habla entre dientes y acerca su rostro al mío a pesar de que me ha hecho estirar el cuello al máximo de su capacidad.

-¿Sabes mujer? Oscar Wilde dijo que "Todo se trata de sexo, excepto el sexo. El sexo se trata de poder." Y sé que nadie mejor que tú lo sabe… Carter y seguramente más de un directivo de la cadena deben haber caídos rendidos ante tu "manejo de poder".

 **CENTRO DE CONTROL**

Mis ojos abiertos en extremo han observado todo, no entiendo cómo esa mujer es capaz de decir todas esas cosas y esperar que ese hombre o cualquier hombre, no quiera reventarle el cráneo contra la pared. Sólo estoy esperando a que de un momento a otro el vaso termine en su rostro. No sé si es valentía o estupidez extrema de su parte, pero me tranquilizo al ver estallar el vaso contra el cristal de la mesa y no en su cara.

El se levanta y ella parece inerme pero tampoco se mueve. He visto la reacción en su mirada, en un inicio vi aparecer el miedo y al instante siguiente ser sustituido por determinación. Es evidente que no le va a mostrar un ápice de respeto, está determinada a no mostrarse vulnerable o atemorizada, pero el que está con el alma en un hilo soy yo. Definitivamente estaba preparado par todo, pero no para ellos. Si tan sólo los hubiera conocido un poquito, pero evidentemente nada de lo que han mostrado hasta ahora era previsible.

Cuando lo veo colocarse frente a ella siento que ese hombre en este momento es capaz de absolutamente todo, quizás cualquier hombre en su lugar. Con su mano derecha toma el rostro de ella y lo hace parecer diminuto, a pesar de que las manos de él no son extremadamente grandes, en comparación con su delicado rostro parecen descomunales. Aprieta con fuerza sus mejillas y es entonces cuando puedo ver la sangre que mancha su blanco rostro, evidentemente él se ha hecho daño al estrellar el vaso.

La frase que sale de sus labios enciende mis alarmas al máximo "Todo se trata de sexo, excepto el sexo. El sexo se trata de poder." La insinuación no me sorprende tanto como el odio con el que lo dice. Jala un poco más su rosto haciendo que su cuello se alargue hasta lo indecible y entonces toma sus labios con su boca, ella trata de defenderse propinando un golpe en el bíceps y tratando de quitar la fuerte mano que le aprieta las mejillas colocando su pequeña mano en la muñeca de él y jalando con fuerza. Al segundo intento de golpe sobre el fuerte brazo de él, el tipo toma la muñeca de ella, la tira hacia un costado y deja caer todo su peso sobre su diminuto cuerpo haciéndola desaparecer debajo de él y los cojines del sillón.

No pienso presenciar una violación y todos mis sentidos se alterna, pues no sería una violación cualquiera, sería el ultraje de ella. Mis manos hacen malabares con los audífonos de intercomunicación mientras hago cuentas mentales del tiempo en el que el grupo de choque tardará en llegar al lugar. La desesperación en mí hace que pierda segundos que en este instante me saben a eternidad. No quiero matar a ese hombre por hacer lo que piensa hacer con ella, no quiero hacerlo, pero si lo lleva a cabo, juro por mi vida que yo mismo acabaré con él lentamente hasta que se arrepienta de haberle tocado un solo cabello.

El monitor me muestra la lucha de ella y su pequeño brazo en el fuerte pecho tratando de alejarle sin resultado mientras el otro se encuentra inmovilizado por encima de su cabeza maniatado con fuerza por la muñeca.

Enciendo de prisa el intercomunicador que me da acceso a mis hombres, no he notado hasta que la voz sale de mi garganta, que en ella existe un trémulo dejo de terror.

-Entren ¡Ahora!... Sólo tres. No lo maten, eso lo haré yo con mis propias manos… a ella ni se les ocurra tocarla… ¡Protéjanla!

Los instantes me parecen eternos, sus piernas luchan con las de él, pero cualquier intento de su parte parece inútil. El entero de sus músculos parecen un monumento de fuerza, puedo notarlos debajo de la ropa y en lo visible, puedo notar sus nudillos blancos en la mano que sostiene su delicada muñeca… ¡le está haciendo daño! Y yo sólo quiero matarle ahí mismo.

Ni siquiera ha notado la entrada de mis hombres, todos encapuchados con las armas de asalto a la espalada, el más fuerte y grande de ellos lo toma por la espalda y lo levanta en vilo de un solo movimiento mientras lo otros dos le propinan un par de golpes en el abdomen y uno que le voltea el rostro escupiendo sangre que se estrella en los sillones inmaculadamente blancos y al rostro enrojecido de ella.

Los golpes continúan y en algún momento hago consciencia de los gritos de terror que provienen de ella.

-Déjenlo, lo van a matar…

Está hecha un pequeño ovillo en el mullido sillón, se cubre la boca en un gesto de terror y sorpresa. Se levanta de golpe, a pesar de la evidente diferencia de tamaño con los hombres en acción, ella comienza a tratar de detenerles.

-Déjenlo, por favor… ¡déjenlo ya!

Sólo por ella y por qué lo pide de esa manera lo hago. No entiendo el por qué diablos lo defiende, de no haber intervenido mis hombres ese salvaje la hubiera violado.

-Déjenlo y retírense… ¡Ya!

Sé que a una manada enfurecida y sedienta de sangre es muy difícil quitarle la presa del hocico. Debo repetir la orden, si de verdad no quiero que lo maten a golpes.

-¡AHORA!

Los hombres lo sueltan y él cae al piso como costal, afortunadamente para él, su cabeza no ha chocado con nada en el trayecto.

-Retírense… ¡Rápido!

 **ESTANCIA - SALA**

Lo han dejado tirado bocabajo en el piso entre el sillón y la mesa. Salen de prisa y sin decir una palabra. Me siento estupefacta, mi cuerpo trémulo y casi paralizado ha caído en el sillón al hacerme un lado para no ser atropellada por esos tres gigantes.

Los instantes me parecen eternos, no se mueve aunque le veo respirar con dificultad, su pecho sube y baja descontrolado. Se un salto y como puedo me hinco a su lado poniendo mis manos en su espalda.

-David, ¿estás bien?... David, háblame…

Jala una mano hacia su abdomen y con la otra hace el intento por retirar mis manos. Escupe en el piso la sangre remanente en su boca. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y le ayudo a sentarse recargando su espalda en la base del sillón.

Su rostro enrojecido, su labio inferior sangrante y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas entremezclándose con el sudor y la sangre. Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y le obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Con la respiración entrecortada y las exhalaciones acompañadas por una ligera briza mezclada con sangre me dice con sus ojos pequeños entrecerrados.

-Sabes que no te haría nada…

Tomo su cabeza y la acuno en mi pecho, llora como niño abiertamente y yo le acompaño. Me abraza por la cintura y los estertores en su pecho son ostensibles bajo mis manos que acarician su espalda tratando de consolarle, consolarnos.

-Lo sé… yo sí lo sé.

Intenta hacer una pausa entre un suspiro y el llanto, levanta la cabeza, me observa con detenimiento y coloca su mano izquierda en mi mejilla.

-Tienes todo el rostro ensangrentado, ¿te hicieron algo o he sido yo?

Niego con la cabeza y le beso en la frente.

-Es tuya, toda la sangre es tuya.

Vuelve a la posición sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos así por un tiempo indefinido. Yo meso sus cabellos hasta que siento que el llanto ha disminuido y el mío también.

-¿Duele mucho?

Sonríe sobre la piel de mi pecho y siento la humedad de la sangre pegajosa en él.

-No me pegaron tan fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para sacarme el aire y partirme el labio, pero no como para romperme una costilla. Saben lo que hacen… Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, lo sabes.

Retiro su rostro de mi pecho y nuevamente lo tomo con mis dos manos.

-Lo sé, eres un maldito irracional y yo también. Pero eso no…

Me interrumpe y se aleja de golpe apretando con más fuerza la mano que está sobre su abdomen.

-Yo sé… Deberías bañarte y cambiarte de ropa, te hemos dejado hecha una piltrafa.

Deposita un beso rápido en mis labios, como quien saluda a un hijo. Como puede se incorpora y comienza a reír sosteniendo con más fuerza el abdomen.

-Mira, han cuidado de no romper nada… no como yo. Anda báñate que después lo haré yo.

Se dobla un poco sobre su eje y finalmente alcanza la posición erguida de siempre. Evita hacer ostensible su dolor y aunque se tambalea ligeramente, se gira y me muestra la palma de la mano como deteniendo algo que no iba a suceder.

-Tranquila, mientras te bañas buscaré algo de hielo para mi labio que fue el más afectado, entre tu mordida y el puñetazo tardará en sanar.

 **Centro de control**

¿Qué diablos se supone que deba yo entender de todo lo que ha pasado? Se insultan como no he visto a nadie hacerlo, se agreden físicamente y hasta no volver a ver el video, estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi fue un claro intento de violación. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ese par? Si en su momento pensé que sería complicado, que son un par de seres humanos extraños, me equivoqué terriblemente, esto va mucho más allá. Cualquiera se quedaría corto al definir su relación como compleja.

Mientras lo miro alejarse y ella se incorpora para aproximarse a uno de los espejos falsos y observar su rostro, yo la sigo en todos sus movimientos. ¿Qué estará pensando? Pasa sus dedos por sus mejillas ensangrentadas, sus labios hinchados y finaliza por sus ojos enrojecidos que exaltan brutalmente el azul del iris.

Necesito repasar lo sucedido hasta cansarme y encontrar eso que ellos están entendiendo y yo no. Esto va más allá de ponerme frente a la pantalla y analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de un capítulo. Algo pasó ahí y a mí me pasó de noche. No entiendo lo sucedido y en mi defensa sé que actué como debería. No tengo intención de lastimarlos y dudo mucho que lo que yo pueda hacer sea más doloroso de lo que ellos hacen el uno contra el otro.

El galimatías de su relación está siendo mucho más excitante, tentador, estimulante y retador de lo que lo imaginaba.

¿Estaré siendo el cazador cazado? Ahora soy yo el que dudo que esos dos se amen, pero el reto se visualiza mayor ahora, no sólo descubrir qué sienten realmente, sino entender qué diablos pasa en su interior y en su historia, pues es evidente que hay mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera puede haber visto en pantalla o en una entrevista.

Él regresa con una toalla con hielos en su interior, presionando sobre su labio inferior. Se coloca detrás de ella y evidente sobresale en la imagen.

-¿Así que mujeres varoniles ¡eh!? No te veo muy varonil en este momento… Aunque enfrentarte a los mastodontes opacó mi minúscula hombría. Ahora entiendo por qué decías que no eras mi tipo.

Ella achica los ojos y gira su rostro, le lanza una mirada fulminante a pesar de que mi corazón se ha saltado tres tiempos por la declaración implícita, ella no parece entenderla o simplemente le parece ofensiva, qué sé yo.

Ahora me declaro incompetente, hace día hubiera jurado sobre la biblia que les conocía mejor que a mi mismo, ahora no sé absolutamente nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don´t want realism VI**_

 **CAPITULO VI**

" _Los hombres en cuanto hablamos mentimos porque lo que hay en nuestra cabeza no tiene traducción en palabras…"_

 _ **David Duchovny**_

Ojalá hubiera sabido lo que es tener la verdad en las manos cuando me sucedió, pero el ser humano enceguecido por cualquier sensación mundana es incapaz de percatarse que el tesoro lo tiene ahí, al alcance de la mano.

El resto del día transcurre para ellos en una mezcla extraña de adaptación y descubrimiento, parece no haber sucedido absolutamente nada. No entiendo su repentina resignación o la inesperada aceptación.

Hubiera jurado que habría mucha más resistencia de su parte, después de la intensidad de las horas que preceden, ahora la extraña calma me sobrecoge. Sólo puedo esperar la tormenta que seguramente se avecina. No quiero creer que esto ha sido todo, que así sin más he logrado quebrantar su espíritu de lucha y que tendré en mis manos un par de maleables corderitos atentos a mis órdenes.

¿Será posible que haya excedido la capacidad de sus fuerzas en tan sólo unas horas? No quiero creerlo, no sólo porque esto se convertiría en un mar inmenso de aburrimiento, sino que lo más trágico sería darme de golpe con una realidad que me niego a creer; son simples humanos, son personas comunes y corrientes carentes de eso que me hizo verlos como especiales.

La paciencia no es un don que poseo y al parecer la divinidad me obliga a acercarme a él como mosca a la miel.

Me aproximo a lo que parecería la pared de las tácticas militares en una batalla. Ahí están volcadas las posibilidades que me plantee durante años. Una opción tras otra parece del todo absurda ahora y me reúso a pensar que tenga que comenzar de ceros ahora que no han pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas.

Me siento en la silla rodante que me permite alejarme y ver con perspectiva aquél mapa o aquello que por lo menos para mí me lo parece. Un trazo tras el otro, una conexión seguida de la otra. Los puntos se unen en una constelación finita, pero sin duda compleja. Dudo mucho que alguien que no fuera yo pudiera comprender el significado de cada uno de los puntos que en ella se muestran.

1993-Inicio; finales-matrimonio GA; diciembre ´93-Burja predice embarazo; Mayo ´97-DD Matrimonio; GG ´97; Qué pasó ´97? Y así hasta el finito tiempo que nos trae hasta aquí.

El miedo que ahora recorre mi ser es que no encuentro salida al bucle en el que yo sólo he entrado, ninguno de los dos sabe el motivo por el cual están aquí y no sé si revelarlo ahora sea la mejor de mis ideas. Evidentemente es el impulso primario, pero no logro vislumbrar si sea un algo que juegue a mi favor o totalmente en mi contra.

Si ellos supieran que la razón por la que están aquí es para hacerlos ver que han desperdiciado un tesoro divino pesto en sus torpes manos, quizás corra yo el resiego de obtener lo que quiero sin que sea cierto y no sé si seré tan hábil para reconocer la verdad de la mentira, ahora mismo no estoy cierto de nada.

Eso me lanza al camino largo, al de la espera y la paciencia, cualidades con las que no cuento. Evidentemente tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir mi objetivo, pero ¿a costa de qué pienso obtenerlos? ¿a costa de mí mismo?

En mis cavilaciones los he perdido de vista por tiempo indefinido y no me he percatado de sus movimientos y mucho menos de lo que hayan dicho. Todo está grabado, pero eso me deja sólo la opción de revisar lo grabado en el momento en el que ellos se encuentren dormidos o cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.

La oscuridad del cuarto de comando me hace perder la noción de tiempo y me percato de que el ocaso del día comienza a reflejarse en los cristales. Abro los micrófonos pues apenas me doy cuenta de que hablan, muy bajo, pero hablan.

-… duerme tú en la cama, yo puedo dormir aquí en el sofá.

La voz casi de bajo profundo de David apenas llega a mis oídos en cuanto logro colocarme correctamente los audífonos.

Ella lo mira, aprieta un poco los labios y apenas responde.

-Como quieras, igual y no sé si pueda dormir con todo lo que ha pasado.

Nuevamente escuetos, fríos e impersonales. Ahí no hay nada en su tono de voz, simplemente un intercambio irrelevante de opiniones.

Comen algo y ni siquiera sé en que momento lo han preparado o cogido del refrigerados, pero parecen haberse preparado un par de bocadillos. David da una mordida al suyo y con un leve dejo de dolor en su boca, mastica con dificultad y entre dientes responde con riesgo de atragantarse.

-Está bien, lo hago hasta que te quedes dormida.

Un enorme signo de interrogación aparece en mi rostro. ¿A qué diablos se refiere? ¿De qué me he perdido? Ella responde afirmativamente con la cabeza y siento como que he perdido un capítulo entero y evidentemente parece contener información relevante.

No existe contexto en la última frase, no hay nada, ni un solo gesto que me indique algo, ellos simplemente continúan con lo que estaban haciendo, sin más.

En una de las pantallas rebobino con rapidez para ver si logro identificar algo relevante, pero a primera vista no encuentro nada, sólo aquellos movimientos cotidianos y distantes, uno saca algo del refrigerador, el otro consigue platos y sin más se sientan a comer en al barra.

Pongo especial atención a sus labios, estoy seguro de que algo habrán dicho en todo este tiempo que perdí pensando, pero no hay absolutamente nada. Quizás haya sucedido antes, por lo que rebobino mucho más; desde el momento del altercado hasta ahora y no encuentro nada.

Me obligo a poner atención en dos pantallas, en la que corre en tiempo real y a la que trato de poner atención mientras rebobino. Es casi hacer el trabajo de Dios, pero tan sólo en dos planos. Qué difícil debe ser tener que controlarlo y mirarlo todo.

Continúan sin cruzar palabra, sus voces las utilizo para llamar mi atención en caso de ser necesario escucharles, pero nada. Esto me facilita la labor de centrarme en un punto mientras trato de entender el significado de la última oración. Es evidente que a final del día sabré el significado, pero eso no es precisamente lo que me altera, lo que no soporto es haber dejado pasar algún detalle que pueda ser importante y que evidentemente sucedió.

Pero por más que trato de que mi cerebro pueda seguir la velocidad a la que pasan las imágenes y para lo cual creo haberlo entrenado lo suficiente, no encuentro ningún gesto significativo, nada relevante o que llame mi atención y me niego a ver a veinticuatro cuadros por segundo absolutamente todo.

Me siento niño tratando de encontrar el truco del mago. En qué momento perdí de vista al conejo, en qué momento lograron escapar a mi visión omnipresente.

En el cúmulo de imágenes sin fondo mi cerebro comienza a viajar a las posibilidades que encierre aquella misteriosa frase soltada al vuelo y aparentemente sin mayor relevancia. Mi corazón enamorado del tesoro que ahora posee y controla, se pierde en un millar de imágenes hermosas llenas de posibles gestos románticos que pudieran encerrar aquellas últimas palabras al las que no les encuentro sentido.

Ella apenas termina el bocadillo en el momento en el que él prácticamente le arrebata el plato mientras ella ni se inmuta al gesto. Acto seguido ella se levanta y dirige a la habitación.

Él extrañamente se pierde en el lento fregar de dos platos de tamaño ínfimo como si de un acto ritual se tratara. La parsimonia con la que desliza la esponja y deja correr el agua sólo me da la impresión de que se encuentra perdido en un mundo imaginario del que no quiere salir.

Ella en la habitación busca ropa de dormir dentro del armario, contrario a la parsimonia con la que el lava los platos. Observa con rapidez prenda por prenda, aunque se detiene y mira con más calma unas que otras. Se mide los zapatos y de cuando en cuando levanta una ceja cada vez que la medida perfecta calza a sus pies sin problema.

Se dirige al la otra parte del armario donde se encuentran las prendas destinadas a él. Con mayor recato y quizás un poco de prudencia, las observa y desliza su mano deteniéndose en la sensación al tacto, pero no se atreve a descolgar una sola. Finalmente consigue una pijama pero para él del lado contrario del armario de donde a buscado y mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo mucho mayor de lo necesario.

La expectativa comienza a gestar todo un cuadro plagado de familiaridad, como si de un matrimonio de muchos años se tratara. Los observo a ambos en aquella escena cotidiana, el en la cocina y ella en la habitación y no percibo más que un sabor a cotidiano. Imagino que el tiempo aunque poco, está comenzando a cumplir con su parte del trato.

Sabía que ellos terminarían por acostumbrarse y olvidar eventualmente que son observados, pero nunca imaginé que eso sucedería sin siquiera cumplirse veinticuatro horas de su llegada y lo atribuyo de inmediato a su eterna cercanía a las cámaras. Para ellos debe ser tan cotidiano vivir frente al lente, que su cerebro seguramente está entrenado para olvidarlo y así lograr transmitir esa familiaridad que ellos aprendieron a transmitir casi desde el primer instante en el que se pararon frente a una cámara.

Mi mirada alterna entre la parsimonia de los movimientos de él en una pantalla y la prisa en la búsqueda de ella en otra. Supongo ha de ser el cansancio y la tensión acumulada la que la orilla a parecer casi frenética después de haber encontrado la pijama de él. Desliza cajones, los cierra con fuerza para abrir el siguiente. Parece desesperada por encontrar algo y no tengo idea de lo que sea. Finalmente parece lograrlo.

Ahora he dejado por el momento la búsqueda que hace un instante me parecía vital y me enfoco en la expectativa del instante. Comienzo a sentirme prácticamente un clarividente visualizando el futuro casi cierto. Se acerca la noche, la hora de dormir y sus posibilidades.

Ella arroja sobre la cama las prendas de él y se dirige al baño a colocarse las suyas. He de suponer que por los eventos del día y por la evidente situación no se permitirán demasiado, pero eso que ahora me queda claro fue una insinuación de parte de él, por lo menos me anticipa un algo que quiero pensar será el primer gran momento de esta aventura.

Lo observo a él hacer una pausa en cuanto la escucha salir de la habitación, gira levemente la cabeza y sólo se permite ver de reojo, en cuanto ella cierra la puerta del baño el continúa con lo suyo y asumo que esas son el tipo de señales a las que debo estar atento.

Ella abre la puerta del baño y él apenas levanta ligeramente la cabeza y aspira aire de manera que puedo notarlo, ¿está percibiendo su aroma?

Por un momento me siento parte del ritual, me transporto a ese pequeño lugar en mi mente en el que los he imaginado compartiendo su vida y su espacio como cualquier ser humano común y corriente. Casi puedo percibir que mi sentido del olfato se impregna de ese aroma que ella debe desprender al estar cerca de su presencia. El gesto de él me transporta ahí, a ese lugar mágico en el que ellos simplemente se sienten y nada más.

La expectativa me trastorna, apenas ha terminado de caer la noche y lo único que espero es que el reloj no detenga su marcha, que ese pequeño acuerdo tácito del que no he sido partícipe llegue a realizarse de un momento a otro.

En tanto él seca sus manos y ella tira todos los almohadones a un lado, la euforia se apodera de mí y las palabras que unos instantes anteriores salieron de la enronquecida voz de él rondan por mi cabeza cobrando aún más sentido a cada instante "Está bien, lo hago hasta que te quedes dormida" y mi mente no encuentra otra explicación más que la obvia.

Ella se sienta sobre la cama después de haber retirado las cobijas lo suficiente para meterse entre ellas, pero no lo hace aún, parece que le espera y eso me entusiasma aún más. Sus pequeñas piernas no alcanzan a tocar el piso pues la cama es lo suficientemente alta para impedírselo, así que las mueve en un acto casi infantil, una adelante y a otra atrás, con parsimonia, pero con ritmo, parece marcar el paso del tiempo y yo al igual que ella estoy invadido por la expectativa.

Todo se agolpa de pronto, el recuerdo de cómo ella lo defendió, la indirecta poco discreta de él en cuanto a su gusto por ella mientras se miraba en el espejo y la sutil insinuación de él mientras comían. Todo cobra sentido de pronto como las piezas de un rompecabezas inteligentemente armado.

Pienso en que son unos maestros de la comunicación sin palabras, ellos inventaron el arte de decirse todo con una mirada y me reprocho mi infinita estupidez por no haber recordado eso antes.

Él da un último vistazo al área de la cocina y finalmente a la de la sala, no sé qué es lo que pueda estar observando, pero mira con atención. Finalmente se dirige a la habitación y yo siento los minutos contados, evidentemente algo va ha suceder aquí y no pienso perderme un solo instante como privilegiado espectador.

Ella lo escucha aproximarse y detiene de golpe el juego con sus piernas. Sus manos están colocadas a los lados y recargadas en el colchón, lo que la hace parecer aún más infantil. Ese halo de mujer voraz desaparece de pronto para dar paso a una inocencia desconcertante. Es una mujer llena de matices, es un caleidoscopio viviente, desde el ángulo que la veas encontrarás un matiz distinto.

Él se aproxima a la habitación y se detiene en el quicio de la puerta, ella lo observa con detenimiento y él parece hacer lo mismo, con la mirada clavada en ella comienza su andar en una línea recta que lo pone en dirección de colisión con ella que lo sigue con la mirada, levantando paulatinamente su rostro en tanto él se acerca.

Conforme él se acerca, ella alcanza su punto máximo de extensión en el cuello, con lentitud el pecho del hombre que ahora parece enorme en comparación con el pequeño cuerpo de ella, queda casi a la altura de su angelical rostro para luego comenzar un movimiento muy lento hacia ella obligándola a tirar poco a poco de su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta casi poner su espalda contra el colchón, con el único sustento de sus codos que la impiden quedar del todo tendida sobre la cama. Desde donde les observo y en los diferentes ángulos, da la impresión que él se posará completamente sobre ella.

Parece que el tiempo se detiene para mí, cada microsegundo se prolonga en el tiempo haciendo del instante un espacio alargado hasta el infinito. Él coloca su mano sobre el colchón sosteniendo todo su peso y marcando todos los músculos del brazo, antebrazo e incluso la espalda. Es como uno de esos fisiculturistas que saben a la perfección qué movimiento hacer para resaltar y marcar los músculos exactos.

Observo el cuadro con sabor a perfecto instante enmarcado. Entre las piernas de ella casi ha quedado la de él, de no ser por que su rodilla ha encontrado el tope del colchón seguramente no le estorbaría barrera alguna.

Ella clava su mirada en la de él. Casi pierdo el aliento en el momento en el que noto un pequeño corte en la respiración de ambos.

En ese momento me percato que él cierra el puño sobre las cobijas y se incorpora de golpe para alcanzar la vertical en un instante, llevando el pantalón de pijama en la mano. Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que la razón por la que ha cerrado el puño es tan sólo para tomar la prenda.

-Creo que sólo necesitaré esto.

Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que la ropa que ella había colocado sobre la cama para él, se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

En tanto, ella permanece semi tumbada en la cama únicamente recargada sobre sus codos, su voz me desconcierta, pero pone en palabras lo que estoy a punto de gritar.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Él se gira dándole la espalada como si nada hubiera pasado y con el pantalón de pijama en la mano izquierda apretado con fuerza le responde.

-Nada. Que entre dos machos alfa hay que pelear el territorio.

Se aleja sin más, no sin antes decir como si de una conversación continua se tratara.

-…y sí, lo haré mientras duermes.

No cierra la puerta tras de sí y se dirige directo a la sala, en tanto ella se incorpora para meterse entre las cobijas y colocarse bocabajo.

Yo estoy estupefacto y sin entender un ápice de lo sucedido. Los observo y ella no hace más, mientras él sin pudor alguno se libera de la ropa que lleva puesta, se coloca únicamente el pantalón de pijama y se tumba sobre el sillón más grande mirando al techo con las manos sobre el abdomen perfectamente marcado, ella parece tratar de conciliar el sueño. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de él.

Y yo, ¿qué hago ahora con esto?

No se mueve absolutamente nada en el lugar, si de una mala película de vaqueros se tratara, seguramente correría un aire sórdido arrastrando consigo bolas de desierto o rodadoras y mientras tanto yo quisiera arrancarme los cabellos.

Me invade la sensación de haberme perdido algo importante, sé que he pasado por alto detalles y estoy dispuesto a develarlos así no duerma todo esta maldita noche, así tenga que ver cuadro a cuadro cada una de sus acciones.

 **ESTANCIA - SALA**

Con el tiempo he aprendido que la venganza es un plato que se come frío y que a pequeños bocados sabe mucho mejor. Si te avorazas corres el riesgo de atragantarte con tu propio veneno.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se me gesta, son pequeñas delicias que de cuando en cuando me permito. Ella logra eso que hoy día ya casi nadie puede despertar en mí, ni lo permito. He trabajado mucho e invertido tiempo y dinero en aprender a controlar mis impulsos, pero con ella es casi imposible.

En ocasiones he invertido mucho tiempo tratando de desmenuzar y sobre todo entender por qué diablos no puedo controlar esa furia que ella logra despertar en mis entrañas. Sé que no debería dedicarle más tiempo del debido, hace mucho que decidí que ella ya no formaría parte de mi desperdicio de energía, pero qué puedo hacer ahora sin otra cosa a qué dedicar el tiempo. Estoy obligado y no me queda más que mirar el lado positivo a una situación que parece no tenerla.

No me queda más que entretenerme o divertirme con lo que pueda o tenga al alcance y si algo sé hacer a la perfección es joderle la vida. Aprendí el día que ella me la jodió por completo a mí con su presencia, así que si no hay más que lo que hay, como hace años, tendré que volver a acostumbrarme a soportar su presencia.

Si tan sólo tuviera un libro en el cual perderme, juro que no le prestaría un ápice de atención, o tan sólo un pedazo de papel en el cual poder escribir.

El golpe de su aroma vuelve a mí y nuevamente me jode la vida. Por qué diablos no puede oler diferente, en todo estos años puede haber cambiado de color de cabello, sus facciones, incluso su peso, pero su maldito aroma es inmutable. Hace unas horas alcanzaba aún a sentir ese perfume que me remueve el estómago, que de sólo sentirlo en cualquier ser humano me remite a ella inevitablemente, pero ahora que ha salido de la ducha el panorama empeoró, ahora no sólo era ese olor a perfume, era el de ella. Ese sello humano inconfundible, esa marca genética que no puede engañar a nadie y que ni el olor del detergente oculta.

Si me he tardado más lavando esos dos platos hubiera terminado perforándome las manos, pero no sabía en qué más entretenerme para no pensar en que a unos pasos está ella y su humanidad invadiendo mi vida de nuevo. Me ha costado tantos años, terapias y cursos de meditación aprender a poner mi mente en blanco, a no pensar o reaccionar.

Traté de enfocarme en el movimiento mecánico y lo logré hasta que el golpe de su aroma me sacó de mi profunda abstracción. ¿Cómo diablos lo logra? ¿Por qué ella puede?

Necesito enfocar mi energía ahora y redirigirla, pateo puertas o golpeo paredes, pero cualquier cosa es preferible a desperdiciar mi energía en ella.

Recuerdo que he dejado la ropa tirada y me levanto de golpe. Si hay algo que no soporto es el desorden y por su culpa hasta de eso me he olvidado. Levanto las prendas, las volteo de manera que queden del lado correcto, las aliso un poco y mientras las doblo con toda calma nuevamente me descubro pensado en si ya se habrá dormido, dijo que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño con todo lo sucedido, pero si esa mujer es capaz de quedarse dormida en medio de un parlamento a mitad de una escena en rodaje, tiene la capacidad de dormirse en cualquier maldito lado y dudo mucho que ahora sea la excepción.

No pretendo no hacer ruido, pero tampoco me interesa evitarlo, si no puede dormir es su problema y no el mío. Por mi parte no puedo dormir si mi cuerpo no está lo suficientemente cansado, así que después de doblar y acomodar mis prendas me tiro al piso a hacer unas cuantas lagartijas y de ser posible abdominales, todas las que me sean posibles hasta cansarme.

He perdido la noción del tiempo pues cuando me ejercito logro mantener completa mi atención en contar las repeticiones que hago, aunque considero que debe haber pasado el suficiente como para que yo pueda ir a cumplir con mi encargo.

A pesar de lo climatizado del lugar el sudor empapa mi cuerpo y es hasta este momento en el que me doy cuenta de que el hacer ejercicio en este momento no parece haber sido la mejor opción, pero las nuevas circunstancias no me han permitido pensar con claridad. Creo que de ahora en adelante tendré que hacerme de una nueva rutina en la que deberé que omitir muchas de las cosas que me agradan, pero para no enloquecer por lo menos tengo que aferrarme a dos o tres cosas que me gustan hacer, pues tendré que soportar dos de las que menos me gustan, carecer de mi libertad y estar cerca de ella.

Al levantarme me percato de que he empapado los pantalones de la pijama y ahora me tocará cambiarlos o ver como diablos lo resuelvo. Aprovecho para inspeccionar un poco el lugar con la mirada como si ahí pudiera encontrar la solución a mi problema y una puerta llama especialmente mi atención, si mi ubicación espacial no me engaña, debe dar directamente al área de la alberca, lo que me brinda una genial idea. Aquí el ambiente se siente fresco, pero seguramente fuera debe estar a temperatura ambiente y hasta donde sé, estamos en un lugar lo suficientemente cálido como para que a esta hora sea agradable. La piel me arde por todo el tiempo que permanecí expuesto al sol y sin protección, así que posiblemente eso me complique más aún el intento de dormir.

Cunado estoy a punto de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta recuerdo aquello que debía hacer y sopeso si ya será el momento de hacerlo. Me parece demasiado pronto, así que creo que lo haré al terminar lo que quiero hacer allá afuera.

 **HABITACIÓN**

Ha dado vueltas en la cama por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, estoy cansada y debería estar durmiendo, pero comienzo a sentir calor, me destapo y siento frío, no me encuentro cómoda en un lugar en el que estoy obligada a estar.

Mi transitar por no sé cuantas habitaciones de hotel por trabajo o placer, no hacen menos incómoda ésta. A pesar de haber estado por obligación en muchas camas que no son la mía, no puedo dejar de sentir que esto nunca lo había vivido, es una situación por completo nueva para mí.

Quizás sea el miedo el que habla en mí, recuerdo ahora los instantes en el que esos hombres entraron sin previo aviso y me aterra pensar lo expuesta e indefensa que me encuentro. Siempre me he sentido sola para luchar contra el mundo, sin nada ni nadie que me proteja, defendiéndome yo sola con uñas y dientes, pero ahora mismo esto es diferente, yo no puedo luchar contra hombres de esa envergadura, armas de alto poder y un encierro forzado. Mis luchas siempre se han librado en otras trincheras, la laboral, la igualdad, mi libertad y ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo podré hacerlo.

Mis hijos solos sin la protección de su madre o quizás lo que más me duele es el darme cuenta de que siempre han estado solos sin mí. Quizás el terror más profundo que siento ahora es que efectivamente ellos sobreviven sin mí, que no les hago falta para nada, ni siquiera para protegerlos, quizás nunca lo he hecho realmente. Piper ha crecido sola, acompañada de niñeras y técnicos mientras su madre trabaja para quién sabe qué. Para no sentirse sola, inútil e innecesaria. He sido una egoísta, incapaz de ver más allá de mí, justamente lo que le critico a él es de lo que padezco. Él es y ha sido un maldito egoísta toda su vida y yo…

Una vuelta más en esta maldita cama y quedaré estancada en el surco que seguramente ya formé y no ha pasado siquiera la primera noche. Este martirio es insoportable y no me refiero tan sólo al encierro o la obligación de estar cerca de él, mi peor castigo es estar conmigo misma, dejarme pensar cuando es lo último que quiero. Toda la vida he luchado contra mí o mis pensamientos y ahora tengo suficiente de las dos cosas.

Aviento el cobertor por un lado aún sabiendo que en poco tiempo el aire acondicionado me matará de frío, si tan sólo pudiera regularlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo pueda hacerlo. Supongo que será otra de las miles de cosas a las que me tendré que acostumbrar mientras esté aquí.

Un ruido me sobresalta y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Aprieto los ojos con mayor fuerza pues me niego a ver, pero mis oídos se agudizan, necesito saber de dónde proviene o de qué se trata. El sonido del agua me desconcierta, pero al poner un poco de mayor atención comienzo a ubicar de dónde proviene. Abro los ojos y me aproximo al ventanal corredizo y hago a un lado la pesada cortina, pero el cristal empañado por el choque térmico por el contraste del calor que seguramente hace afuera y la muy baja temperatura de dentro, me impide ver con claridad, aunque no lo necesito, esa silueta la reconocería a millas de distancia.

Pienso con calma antes de arrebatarme para ver si realmente quiero salir. A qué diablos salgo si sé con certeza lo que muy posiblemente me encuentre; un comentario sarcástico, una palabra hiriente o en el mejor de los casos, que pretenda que mi presencia no existe como en muchas ocasiones lo hace.

Estoy a punto de desistir y volver a mi lucha con Morfeo. Pocas veces en mi vida he luchado tanto para que alguien me tome entre sus brazos, pero hoy el Dios del sueño me rechaza como nunca, aunado a la creciente sensación de claustrofobia que comienza a gestarse, lo que me ayuda a decidir por la bocanada de aire, aunque éste sea caliente.

Recorro la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo, no había notado lo pesada que es hasta ahora, pero no hace el menor ruido al moverse. Sin importarme que el aire frío del interior de la recámara se escape y de paso al de fuera, dejo entreabierto. Mis pies descalzos sienten la agradable humedad y frescura del pasto, pero sobre todo un pedacito de libertad. Siempre el contacto de mis pies con el mundo me proporcionan esa sensación.

No reparo en él, no me interesa que note o no mi presencia. Nada de un lado al otro y lo sé por el sonido pues mis ojos se centran únicamente en el andar de mis pasos, uno detrás del otro. Las luces de la piscina y las que se encuentran detrás de los arbustos escondidas iluminando la muy extensa pared, le dan un toque casi mágico al lugar, de no ser por que es una prisión bien adaptada, podría considerarlo un paisaje casi hermoso y reconfortante.

El clima es muy agradable, a pesar de lo cálido se percibe una briza refrescante sin rondar la sensación de frío. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de un pedazo de sueño de libertad, me imagino que el sonido que él produce contra el agua sería provocado por mis hijos si estuviéramos disfrutando de unas agradables vacaciones, imagino sus risas hasta que un nudo en la garganta comienza a aparecer, entonces detengo el ensueño antes de que se convierta en pesadilla y el golpe de realidad sea tan duro que me arranque unas lágrimas.

Abro los ojos y me percato que él a dejado de nadar y se encuentra con los brazos entrecruzados sobre la orilla de la alberca y con su rostro recargado sobre ellos me observa.

-¿Te desperté?

No me muevo ni contesto a su pregunta de inmediato. Él hace un gesto con la mano y golpea la superficie del agua lo suficiente para que salpique un poco.

-Está bien, la temperatura es agradable a pesar de que tiene calefacción y no sé quién necesite agua caliente en el infierno… quieres probarla.

Me acerco a pesar de que la superficie que rodea el área está mojada pues el señor ha sacado suficiente agua, como si no le hubieran enseñado a no hacerlo.

Dudo en si sentarme a la orilla, en un camastro o a suficiente distancia de él. Un gesto con su cabeza y me convence de probar la temperatura del agua con mis pies. Termina por no importarme si al sentarme en la orilla mojo la ropa que traigo. Hay una sensación de completo desánimo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, sé que estoy bordeando los linderos de una depresión que me aterra pueda ser profunda.

Me siento a un lado de él e introduzco mis dos pies hasta que el agua casi roza el inicio de mis rodillas. Él permanece inmutable en la misma posición que tenía cuando abrí los ojos, así que vemos hacia lados opuestos. No pretendo hablar de nada, así que no me parece relevante mirarle.

Así pretendo permanecer, pero él no parece estar de acuerdo.

-Así que muchos años, ¡eh!...

Realmente no entiendo a qué diablos se refiere, yo pensaba pasar un momento de tranquilidad, pero el tono que ha usado me suena a un levantamiento en armas y mi espíritu reacciona a la afronta de inmediato. Su medio tono entre sarcasmo y falsa amabilidad me repugna. Siempre ha jugado a ser el niño bueno para que yo termine siendo la mala del cuento.

-Lo que sea que tengas que decir o preguntar hazlo ya y de frente, no hay nadie aquí como para que tengas que ser falsamente cordial. Qué diablos quieres saber o simplemente estás lo suficientemente aburrido como para querer entablar una plática conmigo porque no tienes nadie más con quien hacerlo.

Se gira sobre su eje y quedando de espaldas contra la orilla y recarga ahora los codos sobre la parte de cemento, entonces me doy cuenta.

-¡Por favor! Estás desnudo…

Comienza a reír y con un tono de lo más socarrón posible me responde.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Que me tirara a la alberca con el pantalón de la pijama? Y no, no tengo el más mínimo interés de hablar contigo, lo hice por cortesía, pero si tú no tienes la suficiente educación como para contestar una atención es tu problema. No me extraña que ni los años te hayan enseñado un poco de eso.

-A ver señorito educado en Yale, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con tu insistencia de los años? A mí los años no me habrán educado, pero contigo desperdiciaron dinero para tratar de darte esa educación que evidentemente no adquiriste en una escuela de prestigio… ¡claro! Perdón, se me olvidaba que la de la noble cuna, educada y millonaria es tu esposa, no tú y que tus padres no tuvieron que perder su inversión pues no desembolsaron un sólo centavo en ti, que sólo te hiciste pasar por pseudo deportista para conseguir una beca que después también dejaste ir, como todo en tu vida. Se me olvidaba dejas todo lo bueno que está por sucederte.

No se inmuta, comienza a mover sus piernas y patalea ligeramente debajo del agua.

-No sólo dejo ir lo bueno, también dejo ir lo malo.

Vuelve a reír y continúa antes de que yo pueda responder a la estocada.

-Evidentemente educación no te aportaron los años. Aparte de las arrugas y ese infame rubio platinado… ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿El muppet ya es capaz de hacer algo por su vida o sigue debajo de tu falda y detrás de tu cartera?

Siento que el calor del agua comienza a subir por mi cuerpo. Sé que lo que quiere es divertirse, así que si me enojo pierdo, pero ya había perdido práctica y con la agilidad y agudeza de su maldita mente, es difícil competir cuando se está fuera de forma y me topo con pared al tratar de responder con prontitud pero sin pensar con agilidad y fuerza.

-Es empresario…

Me interrumpe de nuevo y sé que me he puesto a modo para la siguiente estocada.

-Sí, así les llaman ahora. Me lo dijiste la última vez… "Es empresario"… como si eso significara algo.

Su tono chillón en la parodia de mi voz cala más profundo en la herida que acaba de abrir y yo no termino de encontrar la forma de rebatir a una verdad. Me siento aletargada, quizás el esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño o el cansancio mental, emocional y físico, han mermado mi agilidad mental. Pero de pronto un rayo de luz ilumina mi mente.

-Supongo que significa lo mismo que esposo de una… ¿Cómo era? ¿Papadopulus? No, no. ¡Pantaleoni! Supongo que el último acuerdo de reconciliación fue mucho más generoso de lo que cualquier muppet pudiera aspirar, ¿no?

Un algo he logrado tocar porque detiene el movimiento de sus piernas y las coloca firmes contra el piso de la alberca para levantarse por completo y mientras lo hace responde con la mandíbula apretada.

-Con Tea no te metas que es la madre de mis hijos.

Se levanta por completo y por su estatura y supongo que nos encontramos del lado de menor profundidad de la piscina, el agua apenas le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura. Ahora me mira de frente y sus ojos centellean levemente. Quizás es el efecto de la reflexión de la luz y el movimiento del agua, pero me deleito con mi minúsculo triunfo mientras respondo.

\- Mark también es el padre de los míos.

Se coloca frente a mí con toda su desnudez a plenitud. Pone cada una de sus manos a un costado mío dejándome encerrada por sus brazos y acerca cada vez más su cuerpo. Con tal de que mi piel no lo toque, separo mis piernas en una reacción que no he meditado ni por un instante, lo que me deja en la posición menos deseable para mí. Estoy encerrada y expuesta. Se aproxima lo suficiente como para que pueda sentir su aliento sobre mi cara y el resto de su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del mío. Su mirada oscurecida por el enojo penetra la mía, hasta que la mueca de sus labios se transforma en una sombra de sonrisa mientras me dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Estás segura?

 **Continuará…**


End file.
